The Force's Grey Guardians
by pyrohelixdrago
Summary: (Disclaimer: We own nothing all copyrighted material belongs to their respective owners for Naruto and Star Wars clone wars this is a story for no profit) This story is about giving two kindred spirits a second chance and bring both corruption sides of the force to its knees, but with their sudden arrival, it has changed the war on a grand scale. NarutoxHarem
1. Chapter 1

(?)

Relief was what Naruto felt as he had successfully defeated all the Pain's and protected his village. Even the many lives that were lost were now returned, all because of his former enemy now sibling student Nagato, bearer of the Rinnegan.

"I can't thank you enough, Nagato." Naruto said in full gratitude towards the former redhead as his hair had now turned a ghostly white.

"Naruto, can I ask you something?" Nagato asked in a raspy voice, looking at Naruto with complete seriousness.

"Anything. What is it?" Naruto answered quickly, seeing the dire state Nagato was in.

"Do you believe your village will ever truly accept you for who you are?" Nagato asked in full seriousness, knowing full well the treatment of a jinchuriki and knew it was next to impossible to ever be truly acknowledged while being one.

Naruto was shocked by the man's question and thought back on his life, remembering the beatings and solitude he suffered throughout his life. Even with the few people that have accepted him, he was still alone. Even as he got older he could still see the fear and worry in peoples eyes when they saw him.

"No. I don't think they'll ever accept me for who I am, but where am I supposed to go? Wherever I go, all I will ever be seen as is a monster." Naruto said, casting his head down in sadness.

"What if I could send you somewhere where no one would know who you are or even what a jinchuriki is? It would be a fresh start for you." Nagato explained to Naruto as the blond gave him a look of confusion.

"Where would that be?" Naruto asked in both confusion and wonder about where Nagato was talking about.

"It's a place called Mandalore, it's in another dimension. My father was from Mandalore before he came here and met my mother, who like yourself was an Uzumaki." Nagato explained getting a look of disbelief from the blond Uzumaki.

"Wait, you're an Uzumaki? Are we related in some way?" Naruto asked both confused and curious about having a living family member he could have made a connection to.

"Maybe we are cousins in some way, but I can't be too sure. As far as I'm aware, my mother had no living family, but all Uzumaki that are still alive are related by some distant ancestor." Nagato explained, actually giving some thought to how close the blood relation between him and Naruto was.

"Okay, how do I get to Mandalore? I can't exactly cross dimensions." Naruto said, seeing the smirk on Nagato's face.

"With the last of my power, I can open up a portal that will breach through the veil between worlds so you will be transported to somewhere on Mandalore, but I will need your help." Nagato explained to Naruto as he looked somewhat confused.

"Okay. How do I help you?" Naruto asked, ready to help his fellow Uzumaki, who was giving him a second chance at life.

"First, we need to join hands and combine our chakra." Nagato explained.

Naruto did as instructed. They both held hands and closed their eyes to concentrate and a few moments later, a blue portal suddenly appeared looking like it cut through the very fabric of reality itself.

"Whoa, we did it Nagato." Naruto said, amazed by the portal.

"Yes. Now, Naruto before you go, I would like to say goodbye and give one parting gift." Nagato said placing both of his hands over Naruto's eyes and focused his chakra into them, causing Naruto to feel a moment of dizziness.

"Whoa. What was that?" Naruto asked, overcoming his sudden dizziness.

"It was my gift to you. Now before you go Naruto there is something I must ask of you." Nagato said wanting to make a final request

"What" Naruto asked him willing to complete whatever his request was

"Take Konan with you" Nagato said surprising them both "Konan I know you you'll stay in the rain village and watch over me and Yahiko but we want more for you if anyone in the world deserves a second chance at another life it's you and Naruto so please for us...go" he said to her making her frown and nod at him

"I'll miss you Nagato" Konan said as she used her paper and summoned up some large paper origami birds stealing a trick from Deidara's book and had instructed them to take him and Yahiko to a special chamber

"Alright. Goodbye, Nagato" Naruto said before jumping straight into the portal with Konan as it closed not a moment later.

"Goodbye my friend" Nagato said as he died at that moment as he was mummified and the paper birds carried him and Yahiko away

(with Naruto and Konan inside the portal between the Elemental Nations and Mandalore)

Naruto was currently inside an empty space lying down on the 'ground' a little dazed as two figures began to approach him.

"Hello, Naruto." A familiar voice rang through Naruto's ears. He looked up and saw the Fourth Hokage aka the Yellow Flash or less commonly known, Naruto's father alongside a beautiful redheaded woman, who wore a green dress.

"The Fourth Hokage?" Konan said as she knew this man was also her sibling student as Jiraiya trained him after he finished her and her friends training

"Dad." Naruto said seeing his father once again, even after the brief meeting they had earlier during his fight with Pain.

"Hello, Naruto." The beautiful redhead spoke to him with a truly caring and honest smile.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, not really knowing who the woman in front of him is.

The woman's eyes were now saddened that the blond didn't know who she was, but kept her smile and got an idea. "Well Naruto, how about you guess who I am." she said to him with a small smile

Naruto looked at the woman very carefully, trying to figure out how she knew him and what the connection was between them until he had a sudden realization of who the woman might be.

"Mom?" Naruto said getting the woman to smile and suddenly hug him with tears coming down her face and after Naruto's shock began to wear off, he hugged the woman back with his own tears traveling down his face "Ya know, I have always wanted to meet you, mom." he said with tears

"Ya know, you really are my child." Kushina said, wiping away her tears as she smiled brightly at her child.

Konan gave a small smile as she knew this was a moment she should leave alone

(15 minutes of explaining and crying)

"Well Naruto, we would like to give you something before you go to this new world called Mandalore." Kushina said, looking towards Minato who nodded and brought out three scrolls.

"Naruto, your mother and I have put something special in each of these scrolls just for you. The first has multiple copies of my jacket and yours from when you fought Pain. The second has me and your mother's knowledge and notes on Fūinjutsu or sealing. And the third one has the knowledge to my signature technique, the Flying Raijin, but you'll have to practice to get a good grasp on it." Minato explained to his son, who had a gobsmacked expression upon being bestowed the most powerful information the Elemental Nations have ever known but was snapped out of his shock as his mother stepped right in front of him.

"Naruto, I want you to close your eyes for a moment." Kushina said as she did the same and rested her head against Naruto's and suddenly a golden light enveloped both of them and as it died down, Naruto felt like something had been awakened from deep inside his body and looked at his mother, who was giving him a smile.

"Before you ask Naruto, I just gave you my gift and it'll come to you in your time of need and when you use it, it'll be hard to master, but I believe you'll be able to do it." Kushina said, not really telling Naruto 'what' she gave him.

"You're Konan right?" Minato asked her knowing her description from Jiraiya

"Yes" Konan said as she didn't know what to expect from him as only hours ago she was here with the express purpose of stealing the nine-tails from Naruto killing him

"Watch after Naruto" Minato said to her very seriously "if he's anything like his mother he'll need someone to watch his back" he said receiving a fist to the face courtesy of Kushina

"I'm sorry want to repeat that" Kushina said to him with a smile as she had a dark aura around her

"Nothing dear" Minato said as he had a bump on his head

Suddenly, both his parents began to become transparent, meaning they were almost out of time, making this the last time he'll ever see them.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Naruto said with a sad smile on his face.

"Yes it is, but Naruto, I just want you to know there is no possible way to say how immensely proud I am of you and I am in awe of the man you've become." Minato said crying with an honest to god smile as he hugged his son.

"Naruto I want you to know the day you were born was the happiest day of both mine or your father's lives and when we died, leaving you all alone was the hardest most difficult thing me or your father ever had to do. We love you so much." Kushina said, crying as she joined in on the hug and as the parents started to fade, Naruto could feel himself continue on his journey to Mandalore.

(Concordia)

'Oh fuck' Naruto thought as he found himself in a large tomb

"I swear" Konan said as she got up 'I swear Kakazu and Orochimaru' she thought as those two were grave robbers and she had to sometimes go with certain members to monitor them and then noticed Naruto was looking at her strangely

"Whoa." Naruto said in surprise

"What?" Konan asked him wondering what his deal was

"You're younger" Naruto said as he couldn't stop staring

Konan walked up to a tomb and saw her reflection as it was made of a chrome like metal 'I'm around his age' she thought as she looked around 16 or 17 she had high E-cup breasts, curvy body, and a plump round ass

"Greetings" a glowing blue spirit like man said to them

"Ahh, ghost!" Naruto said as he threw a rock at the spirit and watched as it just went through him

"Who are you?" Konan asked as this was creepy but she had seen many horrors being in the akatsuki

"Tarre Vizsla" Tarre said to them introducing himself "I was a Jedi and the power you both excuse is astounding and we would like to teach you to use your abilities" he said to them

"We?" Naruto and Konan asked curiously

"Hello young ones my name is Jolee Bindo" Jolee said introducing himself

"You both have much darkness in you" a heavily armoured man said to them as he had glowing yellow eyes and had a dark styled armor "I am Darth Bane" he said to them happily

"Ok you old and bald, and you look like a badass samurai" Naruto said as he pointed to the new arrivals

"I like this one" Darth Bane said laughing a little as he looked at Naruto

"Can I ask why or what spirits want with us" Konan asked as she wondered how this was possible

"You two have caused a distortion in time itself" Jolee said to them "things have changed you have altered destiny and changed things here in the present events are happening later and sooner then they were suppose to"

"Awesome" Naruto said with a smile

"This one would've made a good sith" Darth Bane said with a chuckle as he could sense Naruto was one of chaos

'**Back off samurai dude' **Kurama said as his voice was heard by everyone

"Excuse me young one how is that...awesome?" Jolee asked

"Because destiny is bullshit" Naruto said to them

'Ironic coming from the child of prophecy' Konan thought suppressing a laugh as Jiraiya once told her about the prophecy

"You have a spirit inside of you." Darth Bane said as he was impressed by the loud dark voice and began to glow red "yes much darkness and rage" he said loudly

'**Yeah so don't try anything or we're throwing down'** Kurama said

"I would like to talk about this more but we need to begin your training and teach you what we know" Tarre said as he hated all the noise in his tomb

"As what?" Konan asked as she was always one to be curious and question one's intentions

"Jedi/Sith/Grey" the spirits said giving the others a look

'**Ugh and I thought the conversations with my siblings was weird' **Kurama thought to himself as this was strange

"Let us begin" Tarre said to them

(2 years later)

Naruto walked out the tomb he and Konan used with permission from Tarre as a place to live for a while, he was wearing black chest armor that had an orange uzumaki symbol on the back, black metal boots that went to his knees, and gauntlets that went to his elbows that had an orange leaf symbol on the back of his palms, he had a high tech thin mask similar to his sensei, he had two light sabers one looked like a black sword hilt and light with a white aura to it and the second lightsaber was 'Dominix V2' that had an orange light

Konan then walked out as she was wearing navy one piece body suit that stopped at her shoulders, navy gloves that went to her elbows, and orange thigh high combat boots and belt, she also had twin lightsabers(Temple guard Pike) that were black and red in design but their color for them one had yellow while the other was blue

"Well how the hell do you wanna leave this moon?" Konan said as they learned Nagato messed up the location of the portal as he had them sent to Madalore's moon

"Tarre said he died on this moon but before he did he said he always hid his ship" Naruto said as Tarre used this moon as a small base of operations

"The ship must be rusted by now hell we'll be lucky if it turns on" Konan said as Tarre was around during the early days before the Galactic Republic

"Well we could always try taking one from those Death Watch douches" Naruto said as thanks to their ninja skills they avoided the group composed of a couple scores of mandalorians

"Please we're lucky we could steal their metal to make your armor" Konan said as they may have been jokes but they were heavily fortified

"I don't believe in luck honey" Naruto said with a smirk as they had spent much time with each other learning about one another and relating to one another and soon eventually they both realized they were falling for one another and after a year of 'dating' on the moon they decided to get married both wearing a ring the other made for the other

"I know but I really don't feel like dealing with those assholes, so let's just go with the old man's ship" Konan said as she smiled at him as he was one who loved to fight for what was right and never liked giving into others

"Fine" Naruto said as they left to find the ship

(few hours later)

"Oh my god" Konan said as she was looking at a Starship from the old republic in pristine condition

"Can't believe he kept this in a bunker" Naruto said as Tarre kept the ship in a small bunker that was sealed air tight

"I wonder what else he has in here" Konan said before coughing "Besides some dust" she said as she coughed a little

"Well this thing may be still brand new it still has some old school tech" Naruto said as he new quality was versatile in this universe

"Yeah, we're gonna need a mechanic to get this thing to new standards, and someone who knows weapons so we don't just have a big thing of metal, I feel better knowing I can shoot back" Konan said as she liked to be prepared

"Definitely, we can look for them when we get to Mandalore" Naruto said as the ship activated "I swear no hyperdrive" he said as the ship didn't have a functioning hyperdrive

"Are we gonna look up this Yoda guy like Tarre asked?" Konan asked curiously

"If this Yoda is as good as he spoke about, he'll come to us." Naruto said as after learning from all three sides of the force he and Konan decided to take the best aspects of all three sides

"Think they'll listen to us?" Konan asked curiously as on the way here they decided to oppose the Jedi way thinking the Greys were the best

"Well we're basically asking them to throw out everything that they know, so maybe some people saying no" Naruto said as changing the jedi way wasn't gonna be easy neither will be changing Death Watch to a more honorable organization as Tarre asked them to help bring his people to a more noble way

"Well Death Watch may be happening sooner rather than later" Konan said as the radar was picking up three incoming to their ship

"I swear" Naruto said as he saw one of them make hand gestures to land

"So how bad do you think this'll be?" Konan asked him as she joined her lightsabers together holstering it on her back for easier access as when her lightsabers were combined it was quicker to get to and activate

"Well one will probably try and hit on you" Naruto said as he checked out his wife

"And if they do one of us will either kill or beat the ever living shit out of them" Konan said to him

"Besides, if I remember our honeymoon right, I'm pretty sure I ruined you for all other guys" Naruto said with a smirk

"You also kept me up all night, your stamina is too much for me" Konan said as she remembered the night of love and passion as if it happened just moments ago

"Yeah but you still love me" Naruto said

"Until death do us part" Konan said with a smile before they kissed as the doors opened

"Identify yourselves" a gruff voice said to them as he and the two others aimed their weapons at him

"Naruto and Konan Uzumaki" Naruto said to them simply

"So what are you two lovebirds here on a honeymoon?" the man asked sarcastically and then noticed the lightsabers on Naruto's belt "Jedi or Sith" he said it aiming his gun at Naruto

"Think it over" Naruto said as he looked at the man "But we're a bit of both, you can call us Greys" he said as that was the best he could say

"We've given you our names but what's yours?" Konan asked as she and Naruto were ready to and prepared to kill them

"Oh forgive us the name is Pre Vizsla" Pre said to them taking off his helmet

'Vizsla like Tarre' Naruto and Konan thought as that was Tarre's family name

"Now if I may be so bold to ask, but how did you get your hands on a ship that once belonged to my ancestor?" Pre said as he took out a scanner and saw the id holo display of his ancestor

"He told us where it was his spirit trained us" Naruto said as it was extremely rare for spirits of the force to appear before the living

"That lightsaber" Pre said looking at Naruto's sword like hilt for a lightsaber "you are telling the truth" he said as he took out a similar hilt

"You're the one who robbed his grave" Konan said as when Naruto finished his lightsaber Tarre told them it was exactly like his, but informed them it was stolen at one time

"Guilty but since you two aren't Jedi or Sith how about you join Death Watch" Pre said to them as force sensitive members would up their reputation

"How about we do this instead I challenge you for leadership over Death Watch" Naruto said with a grin

'I swear' Konan said letting out a sigh as she knew Death Watch was based on the old rules of Mandalore where only the strong may lead and if you defeated the leader or killed them you were the new leader

"Please as if-" a woman was saying before she was interrupted she has low D cup breasts, a fit body and a athletic ass

"No Bo-Katan, if he wishes to test his metal then let's do it" Pre said with a grin "Sabine make sure they get there" he said flying off

"Fine" Sabine said taking off her helmet revealing a woman with blue hair which got lighter near the tips, she has mid DD cup breasts, a athletic fit body and a nice round ass

"Nice armor, custom painted?" Naruto asked her curiously

"Have a thing for sexy women with blue hair?" Konan asked him with a small teasing smile

"I got you didn't I?" Naruto said as they kissed as Sabine flew them to the Death Watch camp

"To answer your question, yes it is custom painted, I enjoy art... and explosions" Sabine said

'Reminds me of Deidara' Konan thought to herself as this one seemed less crazed and more or somewhat mentally stable

"Why are you taking on Vizsla?" Sabine asked curiously

"Because Tarre wanted me to. I'm going to make this Death Watch into something honorable, better, make it a symbol for hope and fear to our enemies" Naruto said to her simply

Sabine had to admit that sounded amazing as she actually questioned a lot of what Death Watch did

"You know weapons, right? Think when we find a good mechanic you can supe this baby up?" Naruto asked her curiously

"May know someone I'll talk to her if you win" Sabine said as she landed the ship

"_When_ he wins" Konan said having the utmost faith in Naruto

"I have a question, you're married right? I thought jedis couldn't marry" Sabine asked them curiously

"We follow our own path" Naruto said

"Wish all jedis were like that, as that whole emotionless thing… it must get really lonely" Sabine said as that seemed like nonsense to her

"We had a thing like that back where we came from, it wasn't pretty" Naruto said as Konan informed him of something she discovered as it turned out Danzo was behind the thing with Hanzo and behind the attack on Pain/Nagato

"Well I hope you win and can actually fix the screwball jedis" Sabine said as they left the ship

(1 hour later)

"Gladiator fight" Konan said as she was in the front row

"Basically" Bo-Katan said "The victor becomes the head of Death Watch" she said

All the troops of death watch had gathered around a ring that was used for matches and they all watched carefully as this was to decide their new leader

"Are you ready?" Pre Vizsla asked holding a broadsword in his hand

"Yeah sure" Naruto said not really all that threatened as he was close combat fighter and sometimes used kunai so a sword wouldn't be much trouble

"Then let us begin" Pre Vizsla said charging at Naruto, both clashing their swords

"You're not half bad" Naruto said as he wasn't even remotely tired unlike Pre Vizsla

'His skill is astounding' Pre Vizsla thought as even though he was a warrior who mainly believed in power he did know when to appreciate someone's skill 'not even bounty hunters are this skilled' hethought as he noticed the grace in Naruto's movements

"I'd surrender now" Naruto said as he saw the man was exhausted

'Bastard' Pre Vizsla thought as he charged Naruto with the intent on killing him

Naruto just dodged his slashs and just punched Pre Vizsla in the face and after about a minute Naruto was declared the winner

The members of death watch were silent for a moment before they roared with cheers from the honorable battle

'No' Pre Vizsla thought angrily as he took out his darksaber an activated it as he ran to Naruto with the intent to kill him

Naruto would've dodged if someone didn't shoot at Pre Vizsla's head instantly killing him

"There is no honor in not accepting your defeat" Bo-Katan said as she was the one who fired her blaster killing her former leader

"Nice shooting beautiful" Naruto said as the crowd roared for his victory as Bo blushed

(few hours later)

Death Watch had been partying and drinking since Naruto's victory

"People of Death Watch tonight we fly under a new banner the Guardians we are seen as threats to many let us show them we are not terrorists we are warriors" Naruto said as he heard a lot of cheers

'I swear he was meant to be a leader' Konan thought as many people cheered for her husband

"Tomorrow after we finish and rest we go to the Twi'lek home planet Ryloth to liberate it from it's bloody war and the separatists control" Naruto said getting cheers

"Finally some action" Sabine said as she got a chuckle out of Bo-Katan

"Sabine can you get that mechanic?" Konan asked her as she had a bunch of upgrades she wrote down

"Sure" Sabine said as the mechanic she knew would get these done quick

"Room on this trip for one more?" Bo-Katan asked Konan

"Sure, we could always use another weapons specialist" Konan said as nobody understood weapons more than a mandalorian

"And men and women we don't sell or accept children unless under extreme circumstances, we rescue slaves, and we assist people in returning to their planets or homes and let me be clear I'm not asking I'm telling and if you find any orphans then you help them find a home" Naruto said to them

'I swear he is so hot' Konan thought in bliss as Naruto never stopped being appealing to her

"I got a hold of her, she's on Ryloth so she'll meet us there, sorry" Sabine said to them

'Well that sucks' Konan thought as the old ship needed some major tune ups

"If you want, I can hook you up with a man I know that can get you a hyperdrive" Bo-Katan said as she had some contacts and a few people here could do it

"Good because that's one thing we really need" Konan said as the upgrades could wait a while

"Mind if I give it a new paint job?" Sabine asked curiously

"Knock yourself out" Konan said as she honestly didn't care what she wore was her choice

(next day)

"Is everyone ready?" Naruto said over a com system with a dozen ships in orbit of the twi'lek homeworld ryloth "This is our statement to the universe we are not to be messed with" he said as the twi'lek world was a place that was being attacked on two fronts from their dictator like leader who was protected by the republic and the separatist who attacked this world frequently as it was an easy target considering it was in constant conflict

"_Naruto we've found the resistance and most of the separatists bases_" Sabinel said over the calm as she arrived earlier on the planet to do recon

"Hope everyone is ready" Naruto said as his ship landed a mile from a separtist base

(later)

'Four dozen droids, twenty super battle droids, fifteen droidekas, and two magnaguards' Naruto thought on a cliff as he was looking through a scope and counted off the droid types he could spot 'those magnaguards are usually accompanied by someone of high importance of the separatists' he thought as that type of droid had much skill and was hard to destroy in close combat 'oh shit' he thought as he spotted who those magnaguards were here for 'General Grievous' he thought becoming a little tense as he heard stories of the cybernetic man who used four lightsabers and had a very versatile body

"_Naruto we're close, how's the base look?_" Sabine asked over the calm as she and some troops were approaching the base

"I'd say we have a decent chance" Naruto said readying his lightsabers 'if I can hold off Grievous long enough' he thought seriously

"_Naruto were about to destroy those droid factories_" Sabine said as she was leading a team of bombers

"Perfect" Naruto said with a smirk

"_Naruto we found where they keep the slaves they were gonna ship off_" Bo-Katan said over her com

"Take no prisoners" Naruto said as he knew there were children there 'ok enough wasting time' he thought as he jumped from the cliff directly into the middle of the base getting all the droids attention 'now time to get serious' he thought as he aimed his palm at the floor and sent off a small wave of force energy sending nearby droids flying back crashing into the walls

"Who are you?" Grievous said in his deep raspy tone of voice noticing Naruto's lightsabers wanting to add them to his collection "are you Sith?" he asked as he looked to Naruto's orange lightsaber as he never seen a Jedi with any color close to red

'Getting real tired of that' Naruto thought as he didn't want any affiliation with people like that "nope not a Jedi either I'm just the guy who's gonna kick your ass" he said throwing his two lightsabers making them spin and cut down half the droids there then return to him

"Impressive but you're still outnumbered" Grievous said taking out his four lightsabers

"I'd rethink that" Konan said shooting force lightning at Grievous as she and some troops made an appearance

"And what are you Jedi or Sith?" Grievous asked as no Sith had blue lightsabers and no Jedi used force lightning

"I'm whatever I wanna be" Konan said happily as she then stabbed a magnaguard in it's chest and raised her lightsaber up cutting its head in half as it fell to the floor

'Three new lightsabers' Grievous thought happily as he would get three new colored lightsabers

"So what are our chances?" Konan asked Naruto

"I'd say pretty damn good if Grievous wasn't here" Naruto said as it would be a mistake to underestimate someone who has killed countless Jedi and saw how many drones remained which were only a handful of droids, fifteen super battle droids, fifteen droidkas, and one magnaguards

"Well men you think you can stall this guy long enough?" Konan asked the five troops with her

"Yes maam" the troops said bringing out their blasters

"Well our odds might've went up a little" Naruto said as he looked at Grievous "let me ask you something why are the separtist so interested in this planet?" he asked wanting to hear if his theories were right from the Sith's mouth

"Due to this planet's constant unrest we decided to use it for the strict purpose of making droids and use whoever we capture and sell them into the slave market" Grievous said as he believed he could take on Naruto and his small group

"Well that's all I needed to hear" Naruto said and not a second later very loud explosions could be heard in the distance "my men targeted everything the Sith was involved in with on this planet and my men are on their way here" he said as his men were supposed to come here specifically after they took down each of their individual targets

Grievous's hands trembled in anger as this heavy loss for the separatists would be blamed on him and with the amount of men coming here he knew his chances were slim to none "droids attack" he ordered as he made a break for his ship

"I thought you ordered your men to attack every other seperatist base on this planet" Konan asked Naruto as they deflected blaster shots

"I did but Grievous didn't need to know that" Naruto said glad the general bought his bluff so easily

"Nice now let's go kill these things" Konan said as they all charged toward the droids

(few hours later)

"We took control of the bases we've seized Naruto" Bo-Katan said to him reporting what had happened

"See if we can take anything from them guns, ammunition, spare parts, ships, anything" Naruto said as Sabine came in with a green Twi'lek woman who had mid D cup breasts and a round ass

"Allow me to introduce my friend Hera Syndulla" Sabine said as she introduced her friend

"I'll get to you in a second, Katan, are the slaves we've freed okay?" Naruto asked as he put Katan in charge of that

"Liberated, already had my men get them some more food and clean clothes" Katan said as she felt pride as when she freed some children they hugged her

"Good, now, you're the mechanic Sabine's been talking about?" Naruto asked her as Sabine talked much about her skill

"Yeah and I heard you had a ship that needed some modifications" Hera asked as a he had a ship that was very old

"A lot, and some extra weapons but we needed a mechanic before Sabine and Katan could do their magic" Naruto said to her

"On it" Hera said as Sabine showed her the way

"What are you doing?" Katan asked Naruto curiously as he was making a file

"This terminal goes straight to the republic systems I'm outing a very large criminal" Naruto said with a grin

(later at the republic)

"What shall we do master Yoda?" a man with brown hair and beard wearing a combination of armor and robes asked the small green man as they watched senator Orn Free Taa get arrested

"This I know not young Kenobi the boy very dangerous to whomever he sees an enemy careful we must be" Yoda said as Naruto hacked into a meeting that the senators had for the sake of the republic and sent each senator information on Orn Free Taa

"You maybe right whomever this boy is it would not be wise to make an enemy of him" Obi-Wan said as the Jedi council had been trying to track Naruto down in hopes of asking him to join the order because of the impact he was making

"Hey Obi-Wan" a man with a scar above his right eye wearing dark colored robes

"What is it Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked as Anakin looked like he had something important to tell him

"Ryloth, the separatist there have been driven off the planet" Anakin said a little out of breath

"That's terrific news" Obi-Wan said happily as they had gotten some reports recently that the planet was crawling with Sith but had no proof and the republic refused to enter the civil war

"Yes good news this is, but why the Sith have left is what we should wonder" Yoda said and asked at the same time

"The Guardians" Anakin said getting the other two Jedi to look at him curiously

"Unfamiliar I am with this name young Skywalker" Yoda asked wanting Anakin to tell them more

"Apparently this group is supposed to be a resistance against what I'm not sure but they are being lead by Naruto Uzumaki" Anakin said as they picked a fight with the separtist from what they did and got the attention of all the senators and Jedi Order for what they did to Orn Free Taa

"This complicates things" Obi-Wan said as being a member of a large group like that made things like recruiting them and wondering where their allegiance was made things very complicated

"Very careful we must be the force is strong in the boy" Yoda said walking away

"I honestly don't see what the problem is" Anakin said as he didn't see anything wrong as the separtist were clearly their enemies

"This is serious Anakin the boy is very strong from what the reports say and the fact he has a partner that is also force sensitive makes the issue even more important and now he has an army it makes us uneasy as to what his motives are" Obi-Wan said as the council had never had this type of issue where someone was force sensitive on neither side and made such a huge impact with each day that passed

(later with the Jedi Council)

"This is troubling news" Mace Windu said in deep thought

"True this is prepared we must be" Yoda said getting nods from the other master's there

"Maybe we should make an alliance with the boy" Plo Koon said trying to present a beneficial option

"Nonsense we must end this quickly and have the boy join the Jedi" Luminara Unduli said as she had been one to stick to order and the Jedi way

"Such a thing could have serious consequences for us" Kit Fisto said as he always enjoyed his freedom and doing what Luminara suggested would mean the boy's freedom would be restricted and he had a feeling the boy wouldn't like that at all

"All of this we must consider more about the boy we must learn suggestion I have" Yoda said getting everyone's attention as the door to the room opened revealing master Aayla Secura she has High DD cup breasts, athletic body and a wide round athletic ass

"You wish to send Master Secura to her home planet to evaluate the boy?" Plo Koon asked Yoda as this seemed like something he planned ahead of time

"Yes the boy still unknown to us master Aayla go to Ryloth you must if the boy is a threat we must know if not inform the council you will" Yoda said to the Aayla as she then left

"Are you sure this is wise master Yoda?" Mace Windu asked his fellow master

"Unsure I am curious as to what the boy's intentions are I am" Yoda said leaving the room

(a day later)

'I've never seen my world so lively' Aayla thought happily crouching down on a nearby rooftop wearing a cloak seeing her people celebrate even as a few were repairing buildings along with people she could identify as Mandalorians due to their armor

"I gotta ask" a male voice behind Aayla said making her grab her lightsaber and activate it out of instinct and point it at her target Naruto Uzumaki who didn't even bother to flinch as the lightsaber was less than an inch away from his face "why are you spying on my men?" he asked as he knew before she brought out her lightsaber she was a Jedi

Aayla turned off her lightsaber and got up and they just stood there in silence

"I'll ask again why is a Jedi spying on my men" Naruto asked seriously as he knew even though this was her planet it would be too coincidental that she would come here especially dressed the way she was and only guessed it was to see if he or his group was a threat

"I was sent by the Jedi Order to investigate you and the Guardians" Aayla said truthfully as she knew if he caught her lying it would not be good for her

"Yeah I guessed as much" Naruto said neutrally "I'll answer whatever questions you have unless their to personal but before that I suggest you go celebrate with your people" he said before he exploded into a puff of smoke

'That was odd' Aayla said before she looked toward the celebration and decided to head his advice

(yesterday at ?)

"This is a very troubling" Darth Sidious said to his pupil Count Dooku over a holo communicator

"It is indeed master, how do you wish to proceed?" Dooku asked as he was curious about the boy

"We need to send someone to ryloth the Jedi had already sent Aayla Secura" Darth Sidious said not yet sure of what to do with the boy

"Who do we send?" Dooku asked curiously as Ventress was sent on another assignment and Grievous had already been to the world and wasn't built for stealth

"I have a planet I need you to go to planet Hoth" Darth Sidious said as it would be impossible for him to go by himself without raising suspicion

(hours later on Hoth)

Count Dooku was very displeased from where he was as he walked through the frozen tundra, he soon arrived approached a metal door which was at the bottom of a frozen canyon inside a very deep cave which opened as soon as he approached it

"What is this?" Dooku asked to no one in particular seeing a room full of giant black cylinders

"A back up if you will" Darth Sidious said as he installed a holo communicator in this room

"Why am I here, master?" Dooku asked still not sure what this room was

"We are few in Sith lords so we need another to help with this crisis we face" Darth Sidious said as he pressed a button from wherever he was and the contents of one of the tubes revealed itself and inside was a red Twi'lek woman with Sith tattoos wearing a small tube top that only went a little under her DD-cup breasts, a black bikini bottom that covered a nice thick ass, and black thigh high combat boots

"Who is she?" Dooku asked curious and a little frightened by what or _who_ the other tubes contained

"Darth Talon a Sith that was trained by one of my earlier pupils but she became too loyal to him and I had to kill him before he rebelled and I had to re educate her as she became hostile" Darth Sidious said as he kept her in case of emergencies or if he was ever short on numbers "she may be able to blend in with the other Twi'leks but if she is seen they will know she's a Sith her lightsaber will be by the entrance and be prepared to come here again if she fails" he said to ending his communication

(present)

Darth Talon arrived on a planet with people of similar to that of her, she soon saw the people laugh and cheer spending time with their loved ones, even after being re educated by Darth Sidious she felt a twinge of sadness and jealousy even a tear went down her face 

(with Hera)

Hera smiled happily seeing her home planet become liberated from the terrible effects of the war

"Hera" a male voice called her name and when she looked behind her she saw her father Cham a beige Twi'lek "oh this is perfect you come back after the fighting is over it fits the coward that you are" he said glaring at his daughter

Hera bit her tongue as she remembered all the painful memories here on her home planet "it's nice to see you still think nothing of your family even after you have gotten what you have always wanted" she said with a little bit of sadness in her tone

Cham raised his hand to strike his daughter but was stopped as Naruto grabbed his hand

"I'm gonna ask this as politely as possible before I rip off your damn arm from it's socket. What is going on?" Naruto asked having a firm grasp on Cham's hand

"The savior of ryloth" Cham said in surprise

'Savior of ryloth not my first choice but ok' Naruto thought as he always wanted a cool name like his father or sensei "Hera is the guardian's best mechanic and you will apologize" he said tightening his grip on Cham's hand

"I'm sorry" Cham said as he saw that they were drawing in a crowd

Naruto let him go even though he knew Cham wasn't sincere

(later on the hammerhead)

"You wanna talk about it?" Naruto asked Hera as she sat on the ship in silence

"My father has been obsessed with the liberation of our planet since I was a child he was more focused on the resistance than his family" Hera said as she didn't really have a reason to blame him for that as their planet was always in a constant struggle till now "after my mother and brother died I left and he disowned me" she said as she still felt the emotional pain from that day

"You'll always have a home with not just with the twilight rogues but me" Naruto said as he knew home wasn't always a place but the people who you consider family

"Your sweet" Hera said with a smile as she felt a little better and gave Naruto a hug

(later at a dive bar)

Naruto was at a dive bar enjoying some peace and quiet as the planet's people mobbed him with affection, he noticed a cloaked figure on the other end of the bar 'she has the power of the force but I feel something else' he thought as he had been able to push his sensory abilities to new heights with the force 'her mind feels so cloudy' he thought as he had learned to scan a person's mind even being able to feel what their very souls felt, he saw her wink at him and go out the back way

"Do you want another drink?" the bartender asked Naruto who just placed twenty credits which was more than he needed to spend on the bar table

'This is almost sad' Naruto thought opening the door not walking through it as a red lightsaber stabbed from behind the door "amatuer" he said as any decent shinobi could've spotted this a mile away and after it fell down from the sudden action Naruto saw the cloaked figure he was expecting

"I am Darth Talon my master has sent me to eliminate you" Darth Talon said in an emotionless tone as she removed the hood of her cloak revealing her red skin full of Sith Tattoos

'Why is it I'm always attacked by deadly smoking hot women?' Naruto asked himself as it was both good and bad depending on who a person asked "well atleast this'll be fun" he said as he took out both his lightsabers and could easily tell this woman was a master and wanted to test himself as he never had faced a Jedi or Sith before in combat so this would be a great test to all the training he had done

The two charged each other their lightsabers colliding neither giving the other an inch

On a nearby rooftop Aayla watched the fight with close observation ready to jump at a moments notice 'he's very skilled and is powerful and precise' she thought a little impressed with the amount of time he had been active to now 'he's definitely stronger than a padawan but not a master' she thought from what she was seeing but was surprised when both the Sith and Naruto both their palms became very close both trying to force push the other but Naruto was able to send her a good ten feet away 'the force is tremendously strong in this one' she thought as when two force users clashed when sending force energy at the other it either sent them both flying or they both felt tired from using the power against each other

'She's good' Naruto thought as he knew when he was outmatched in certain areas 'as fun as this is I gotta end this' he thought focusing the power of the force into his index and middle finger making them glow but not before he placed his orange lightsaber on his belt

"That power" Aayla said amazed by the amount of force energy that was being put into two fingers of Naruto's fingers "he may need some assistance" she said activating her lightsaber and jumping down

"You Jedi need serious work on stealth" Naruto said not even being distracted by her appearance "I need you to hold her in place for what I'm going to do" he said as it would be difficult to do if he parried against her

"And what are you going to do?" Aayla asked wondering what he intended to do with his two fingers full of force energy

"Just do it" Naruto said as he saw Darth Talon dashing right for him

Aayla did as she was asked parrying against her fellow Twi'lek feeling sad that a member of her race with such potential joined the Sith

Darth Talon saw the look of sadness in Aayla's eyes and became enraged but before she could do anything Naruto placed his two glowing fingers on her head causing her to collapse

Naruto bent down and picked her bridal style "I'm gonna take her" he said as he began to walk away

"Wait what are you going to do with her?" Aayla asked as she would've taken Darth Talon to the republic but with the fact that Naruto saved her home planet and had many of her people as supporters along with the fact that he had his own group made it seem like a very bad idea to stop him

"She attacked me and I want answers as to why" Naruto said walking up the side of a building before running at incredible speeds

'My report will be very hard to believe' Aayla said as Naruto seemed like an enigma with the abilities he had displayed

(later)

"Rise and shine" Naruto said as he sat in the medbay with Darth Talon, her hands heavily restricted with special cuffs designed to keep her fingers from moving

"Where am I?" Darth Talon asked a little tired and her head feeling very cloudy

"Medbay you tried to kill me but I'm thinking you didn't have much choice" Naruto asked as he felt nothing when she was attacking him

"I remember" Darth Talon said as her mind became clear and she remembered the horrendous mental and physical torture Darth Sidious did to her "where is my lightsaber?" she asked knowing it wasn't on her

"Right here" Naruto said pulling the wooden lightsaber with a red jewel at the bottom out from behind him

"Release me" Darth Talon said with a glare

"I will but I have a proposal for you first" Naruto said seeing her raise an eyebrow "I'm gonna assume you're gonna try and kill the man that did this to you" he said knowing it was a fact

"Yes" Darth Talon said without a second of hesitation

"Well I'm gonna tell you that won't work and you'll fail" Naruto said as he saw that she was glaring at him "but how would you like to destroy everything they've worked for?" he asked making her curious

"Go on" Darth Talon asked wondering where he was taking this

"Me and my men took a planet the Sith were using to manufacture their droids we did that all in a day and if you join us and help us we'll be able to help you get back at the Sith losing everything they strived to gain in this war" he said, knowing it would be better than her going off on her own getting killed

Darth Talon took a moment to consider this and knew she'd have a better chance at killing Darth Sidious if she did it Naruto's way "I will join you" she said getting a smile out of Naruto

"Ok but one last question before I let you go what next?" Naruto asked making her confused

"What do you mean?" Darth Talon asked not sure what he meant

"After you kill the person that did what they did to you what will you do next?" Naruto asked her

'What will I do?' Darth Talon thought to herself and even as she tried to give it some thought she couldn't think of anything as she had nothing left as Darth Sidious took everything from her

"You don't know do you?" Naruto asked her as he was familiar with the feeling as before he wanted to be hokage when he was a child he didn't know what he wanted

"No I don't" Darth Talon said not knowing how else to answer

"Than let me help you find a reason don't let your life be consumed by hate because if you do the person who did this to you will have taken more from you then you realize" Naruto said as he already knew what revenge did to people who let it consume them

"I was raised to be a Sith lord I don't know what else to do" Darth Talon said as she never experienced a proper childhood upbringing

"Don't let that dissuade you, you can be more than what they tried to make you and be more than you ever thought possible" Naruto said as the potential people had was limitless and was only bound by their own limitations

"And what do you see me becoming?" Darth Talon asked desperately wanting an answer

"A hero" Naruto said pressing a button which then released her of her cuffs and tossed her her lightsaber and left

Darth Talon stared at the door Naruto left through 'I had been called many names but hero was never one of them' she thought as she only ever saw her future filled with darkness but now at the end of her seemingly endless tunnel of darkness she saw a glimpse of light 'he is someone worthy of my services' she thought knowing what she wanted to do

(1 hour later)

"I want to join you" Darth Talon said to him and just as she was about to bow he stopped her

"Let's not do that welcome to the Guardians" Naruto said to her "what's your name by the way?" he asked her curiously

"Darth Talon" Darth Talon said to him

"Your real name" Naruto said clarifying

"Alema...Alema Rar" Darth Talon said as it was nice to use her real name again

(with Aayla)

"This boy very powerful" Yoda said on a hologram as Aayla was conferencing with the Jedi council from her ship and showed them a recording of Naruto's fight

"I haven't seen anyone the boy's age fight with such skill" Plo Koon said as he was very impressed by Naruto's fight

"Beside that master Secura what did he do with the Sith?" Mace Windu asked curious as to what Naruto did with Darth Talon

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Naruto said startling Aayla as she looked behind her from the pilot's seat and saw Naruto sitting on top of her ship

'How did I not sense him?' Aayla thought as he was only five feet away from her

"Greetings young one" Kit Fisto said with a smile

"Hey" Naruto said waving to them and then looked at Aayla "told you I would answer your questions I always keep my promises" he said giving her his signature grin

"Would you mind if we ask you something?" Mace Windu asked Naruto

"You already did but go ahead" Naruto said having a good guess on what they'd ask

Yoda giggled a little liking Naruto's personality

"We would like to ask you to become a padawan" Mace Windu asked as he, Yoda,Luminara Unduli, Kit Fisto, and Plo Koon had no padawan and could train Naruto in the ways of the force

"Not gonna happen" Naruto said knowing all the ramifications that would be involved like the republic trying to command the guardians or get him to reveal his secrets and special abilities or even go as far as to study his dna and the thought of leaving Konan in charge sent shivers down his spine "but I am willing to make an alliance" he said as the republic may have been corrupt but they were still a better option than the Sith

"And what does this alliance entail?" Luminara Unduli asked not liking this situation and chose to remain quiet till now

"If one side is in trouble and in need of reinforcements than the other will assist" Naruto said not willing to let other people die if he can help it

"Before we agree young man why do you not wish to become a padawan" Plo Koon asked curious to Naruto's reluctance

"Well the no attachments thing is a dealbreaker" Naruto said as that was where he drew his strength from as each new bond of friendship he made gave him more strength than he did before "and I have a duty to my men" he said as he wasn't going to leave them for something as dumb as becoming a padawan

"Those are petty reasons in the grand scheme of things" Luminara Unduli said getting a glare from Naruto

"Maybe it is because I want to keep my freedom but at least I try to make a difference despite that and what is selfish about standing by my men" Naruto asked challengingly daring her to say something

"We are getting off on the wrong foot and Naruto if we were to agree to this alliance I need to ask why your group is named the guardians?" Mace Windu asked as he was curious to the name of the group

"It's named that because no matter where we come from good or evil if a person is willing to do the right thing and stand up for true justice they'll be accepted here" Naruto said as people in this universe were deeply judged on their actions no matter if they were good or evil

Plo Koon, Kit Fisto, and Yoda seemed to smile from the answer feeling the boys passion and his purity

Mace Windu seemed neutral to the prospect of accepting people from both good and evil from what it might've implied

Luminara Unduli was against the whole thing and found his explanation to be absurd and ludicrous

After a few minutes of the council debating they came to a conclusion

"Naruto Uzumaki the Jedi council agrees to your terms" Mace Windu said as they went by majority when they voted and there were more for yes than no "but as of right now we need your assistance" he asked Naruto

'Of course' Naruto thought knowing they might abuse this and do it as soon as possible "what is it?" he asked curiously

"Our Jedi need assistance on Christophsis" Mace Windu said as he explained the situation

"Would you like an assist?" Aayla asked getting a nod from Naruto

"Sure… Konan could always use a extra pair of hands as I leave her awfully tired" Naruto said teasing her before laughing as Aayla's face turned bright red

"Are you just attracted to blue" Konan asked him curiously wondering if her hair color increased her chances

"Hmm, depends as you make blue very hot, honey" Naruto said as they made out making the people on board a little uncomfortable and jealous


	2. Chapter 2

(space)

"Can you tell me exactly who or what that is" Naruto asked Almea as on there way to Christophsis they found out they were being followed by a squadron of ships

"You feel it to don't you?" Konan said to Naruto as they all had a similar feel to Almea

"Yes, must be one of these Inquisitors I've heard about" Naruto said as Alema told him what she remembered from where she was

"...well they're breaching the hull" Sabine said as she did not like where this was going

"How many" Naruto asked her curiously

"4 but the fifth ship is hanging back" Sabine said curious as to why the fifth ship was staying at a certain distance

"Sweetie you want in" Naruto asked Konan curiously

"You know I do" Konan said as some paper came off her

"Whoa" Sabine said as she had never seen anything like that before

(few minutes later)

The four that breached the ship were stealthily moving through the halls and were a little caught off guard when they saw living swarm of paper butterflies, one of them out of curiosity touched it and soon had his hand cut making a large gash making the others back away in surprise, but due to them losing their focus on their surroundings two of them were hit in the back with blue violently rotating spheres sending them crashing into a wall, the last one was on alert taking out a dual sided lightsaber with a ring like device on it they immediately fell as they were encased in paper

"You enjoyed that way too much, honey" Naruto said to her with a smile

"So did you" Konan said as she looked at their incapacitated enemies

"At least we have a prisoner" Naruto said as they looked at the one that was squirming as she was covered in Konan's paper

"Yeah the rest are down" Konan said as she bandaged the one that was bleeding and Naruto made clones to put the others in cells

(Christophsis)

"You ready?" Naruto asked Alema as they had just landed on the planet as Aayla was piloting the hammerhead as the planet's atmosphere had an ongoing fight and she wanted to assist the republic ships so they decided to part from there as he and Alema

"Yes" Alema said as they prepared themselves

"I'm gonna find Skywalker and you go after Obi-Wan" Naruto said as they split up

(half hour later)

'That's new' Naruto said using some high tech binoculars seeing the red expanding shield 'should get a scan of the shield generator' he thought as something this powerful would definitely be useful 'ah there he is' he thought seeing Anakin Skywalker along with who he could assume was his padawan "if you're here to kill me let's do it" he said as the fifth ship that followed them landed not t far from here

At that moment a woman in a completely black outfit came out even her face was covered by a black helmet with a red visor she had DD cup breasts, a fit body and athletic ass

"What not gonna say anything" Naruto asked as he noticed her lightsaber was like the others he and Konan stopped on the ship

"You're skilled, whiskers, I like that" the woman said to him showing more emotion than the others

"Care to give me your name?" Naruto asked as she took off her helmet

"Trilla Suduri, I'm the second sister of the inquisitors, you killed my brothers and one of my sisters, that shows you have a lot of skill" Trilla said sounding more impressed than angry

'Well that was unavoidable' Naruto thought as when they were all in cells they tried to destroy them creating breaches from the inner to the other hull which would've been fine for him and Konan since they found out their chakra allowed them to breath in space, but not for Sabine so they had to kill them before it was to late

"Though I'm a little upset as I've been wanting to do that for so long" Trilla said as she wanted to kill them for a while

"Oh?" Naruto asked as in this war there was a lot of vendettas

"Yeah this Inquisitor thing was fun, but it got boring real quick, I needed a little excitement, a thrill and going traitor is as big a thrill as I can think of" Trilla said to him with a grin

"Well then, care to join me?" Naruto asked her

"Hmm… sure" Trilla said simply

'Man this woman is crazy she's telling the truth but I can feel her hunger for battle and bloodshed' Naruto thought to himself "alright but know this...if you hurt any of my men or my friends your life will end at that moment" he said to her seriously unleashing a massive amount of killing intent

Trilla licked her lips lustfully "Careful there foxy, you're making me hot" she said as she rubbed a finger across his chin

"_Careful Ms otherwise things will get ugly" _Konan said over Naruto's comm

"Hmm, competition, good" Trilla said with a chuckle

"Konan let her on the Starship please" Naruto asked as he had to go aid in an assist

(with Alema)

'Hope this works' Alema thought as she walked up toward the droids to the tank

"Halt identify" a droid said as Alema stopped

Alema activated her lightsaber and the droid fearfully moved out of the way 'there is Kenobi' she thought and noticed his lightsaber in a droid's possession

"Who are you?" the general across from Kenobi asked curiously

"Darth Talon" Alema said hoping her Sith name wasn't known for defecting yet

"A Sith" both the general and Kenobi said in surprise

"Not quite" Alema said as she cut the droid's hand and sent Kenobi his lightsaber and they tore apart the battle droids

(with Naruto)

"You two took your time" Naruto said as he watched Anakin and Ahsoka fumble their way to the shield generator

"Who are you?" Anakin asked his hand ready to grab his lightsaber

"The guy who did what you two were trying to do" Naruto said as he hit a detonation switch blowing up the generator

"Are you a jedi?" Ahsoka asked curiously seeing the lightsabers, she had low D-cups, an athletic body, and a bubbly ass

"No and not a sith either" Naruto said activating his lightsabers

"Are you with the Guardians?" Anakin asked curiously as he heard master Yoda made contact with the leader

"I'm the leader" Naruto said surprising the master and student

(few minutes later)

"Ugh sirs?" Rex asked Anakin seeing Naruto with him and Kenobi with a Sith woman the men all having their guns aimed at the two in worry

"Stand down all of you" Anakin said as aiming at a leader was a bad idea for relations

"So I can assume you're here to assist us?" Kenobi asked curiously

"Yeah so what else do you need?" Naruto asked as Christophsis was still under siege

"How many men do you have?" Anakin asked wondering what they were working with

"Me and her" Naruto said pointing to himself then Alema

"And what do you hope to accomplish with just you and her?" Anakin asked curiously

"She saved his ass while I beat you two to the shield generator in minutes and we haven't been here long while you and your army have been here what a few days? a couple weeks?" Naruto asked sounding smug

"He's right Anakin one doesn't need an army to fight an army" Kenobi said as he and Anakin had done such feats before but by the skin of their teeth

They were brought out of their conversation as a republic ship appeared and master Yoda came out

"Good to see you all it is" Yoda said as he walked out the ship

"Pleasure to meet you master Yoda" Naruto said as he thought the small green jedi master was alright

"Pleasure to meet you young one" Yoda said getting a laugh from Anakin "much trouble rescue the son of Jabba you four must" he said pointing to Naruto, Anakin, Alema and Ashoka

"Master are you sure we can trust a sith?" Ashoka asked looking at Alema

"Change is something we all experience young one, good and evil a person may decide to do the other after experiencing the side they've been on one can easily see the light after being in the darkness and the light of others may diminish" Yoda said as he knew there were traitors among the separatists as well as the republic

(later on Teth)

"Don't you guys think this is to easy?" Naruto asked as they made it on top of the pillar

"What do you mean" Anakin asked as a lot of his men died getting up here

"I mean two batallions for Jabba's son for something this important feels like a setup" Naruto said as this monastery seemed liked it had built in rooms in the pillar hollowing it out, meaning they could've doubled if not tripled their forces here

Now that Naruto said it out loud the jedi and padawan were very curious as well

"Rex do a perimeter sweep" Anakin said as he didn't like what Naruto pointed out as the Sith were always prepared and be somewhere with an escape route

"Let's go men" Rex said as he and a group of clones went to do a sweep

"So Ms orange skin, what's a girl like you doing around a stiff like this guy?" Naruto asked Ahsoka

"In what universe am I a stiff?" Anakin asked as he was the most laid back person he knew

"This one, as you Jedi really are a bunch of stiffs" Naruto said to him

"Well the others yes me and a few others not really" Anakin said to him

"Say what you will" Naruto said making Anakin growl at him and making Ahsoka laugh a little

"And you call me Snips" Ahsoka said with a laugh

"I'm not winning this am I?" Anakin asked

"To win would mean you had a chance" Naruto said as that made Ahsoka laugh a little

"You're good" Anakin said with a chuckle

"My wife says that to me all the time, and more" Naruto said as Konan just loved to tell him that

"You're married" Anakin asked as he had a secret marriage with Padme

"Yep, but it ain't in the shadows like yours" Naruto said whispering in his ear

"What are-" Anakin was saying nervously

"Please, I have seen one too many videos of you and her together and it is always awkward as shit but then you go to be alone together and that's when I really see it" Naruto said as he had seen many videos as he and Konan caught up on what has been happening in the war

"Please don't-" Anakin was saying before Naruto interrupted him again

"Don't worry sky guy your secret is safe with me but I wanna pass along an offer we don't give a rats ass who you love" Naruto said as they stopped talking about it as Ashoka was curious as to what they were talking about and tried to eavesdrop

"Would you butt out?" Anakin said

"Sir we did a full sweep around the complex and used the scanners, we're picking up droids inside along with the hutlet, a caretaker droid and something else that made the scanners act up" Rex said as he and his men returned

"You ready?" Naruto asked Anakin who grinned as this was something he loved to do

(?)

"What is this" a bald woman with pale skin said as green mist was escaping her hands and going somewhere 'let's see where you take me' she thought to herself, she had high DD-cup breasts, athletic body, and a round firm ass

(with Naruto)

"You both know we're walking into a trap right?" Ashoka asked them

"Yep, still going" Naruto said to her

"Plus these things in a confined space are easy prey" Anakin said as he worked best when backed into a corner

"Whatever you say skyguy and whiskers." Ahsoka said

"The hell did you call me" Naruto said as Anakin laughed at him

"Whiskers" Ahsoka said to him

"Whatever tangerine butt" Naruto said

"You've been looking at my butt?!" Ahsoka yelled blushing darkly

"How can I not? Orange is my favorite color" Naruto said in a flirtatious tone

"Well I'll leave you two love birds to it while I do-" Anakin was saying till all the droids shorted out

"Force lightning" Naruto said as he did a low pulse and shorted out the droids

"Is it wrong that I thought that was hot?" Ahsoka said before she realized she just said that out loud

"I found that awesome" Anakin said as his arm sparked a little

"Robotic arm?" Naruto asked curiously

"Yeah Dooku took it not fun" Anakin said as his arm was replaced and it didn't really change much

"Is that how you got that scar?" Naruto asked pointing to the scar on Anakin's face

"Yeah" Anakin said as he was reminded of his loss but remembered he survived that encounter

"Artooie, think you can open the door?" Ashoka asked

"Allow me" Naruto said as he swiped his hand at the door causing it to open

Then they saw a very small baby hut sliding on the floor looking at them

"He's a lot younger than I thought he'd be" Anakin said as he didn't like hutts but he wasn't gonna take that aggression on an infant who did nothing to deserve it

"Well our job just got easier, aw he's so cute" Ahsoka said as she picked him up

"Just wait until you see what he grows into" Anakin said as he had a strong dislike for Jabba but was willing to put up with him if it meant the safety of others

"Yep that's definitely Jabba's son Rotta" Naruto said as he scratched the baby's chin "I swear why is it that babies like this guy are so adorable like this but then grow into something so ugly" he said getting a laugh out of Anakin

(In the vents)

'Who is this?' Ventress thought to herself as the green mist was going to the man 'this power' she thought as she felt like something had awaken in her and she liked it

(with Naruto)

"Why's he like you best?" Ashoka asked curiously as Rotta liked Naruto and cuddled into him

"Hey he likes you too, it's robo hand he doesn't like" Naruto said as he took out a light saber and stabbed the droid

"Why'd you do that?" Anakin asked curiously

"That thing wasn't a caretaker of anything" Naruto said as the droid was to giving and knew to much a droid held captive should've

Rotta oohed as he stared at Naruto's lightsaber liking it's bright orange color

"Never seen a lightsaber of that color" Anakin said as orange was certainly a new one

"Like I said orange is my favorite color, and let me tell you it took me forever to find a orange crystal for it" Naruto said as he found the kyber crystal on Mandalore's moon as if the crystal was calling to him

What got their attention was the sound of Rotta coughing

"Not feeling too well are you?" Naruto said as he engulfed his hand in a green aura

"What's that?" Ashoka asked as she felt warmness from his hand

"Healing technique my wife knows it and taught it to me" Naruto said to her as Konan knew some healing techniques and despite his chakra control he was able to get the basics

Rota soon started to fall asleep as he felt comfortable

(with Ventress)

"The boy Ventress I'd like an image apprentice" Dooku said as she showed him a picture she captured "the dark side is strong within him curious that he works with the jedi" he said to her

"That's not the only thing strong about him" Ventress said before she noticed the look Dooku was giving her "Apologies master, I'm not used to seeing someone that can capture my interest" she said not informing him about the green mist she was exuding

"He has captured mine as well, bring him to me" Dooku said to her as Naruto was of equal importance as the hutt and what really caught his interest was his master wanted him dead meaning his master saw him as a threat 'if my master sees him as a threat he can help me kill him' he thought as he had been extremely subtle in wanting to kill his master

"Of course, master" Ventress said before the feed ended 'who are you...and more importantly what are you drawing out of me' she thought to herself

(With Naruto)

"Stop squirming" Naruto said to Rotta as he tried to put him in his backpack as they couldn't jump down from this height and couldn't carry him 'I swear this is the only reason why'd ever do this' he thought as he'd never do this to a child unless absolutely necessary

"So how exactly are we supposed to make it to that ship?" Ahsoka asked as she looked in the distance

"Hold him" Naruto said to Ahsoka handing Rotta to her

"What're you doing?" Ahsoka asked looking at him strangely

"This" Naruto said before he dropped off the cliff backwards and a few seconds later came back up on the back of a huge dragonfly like creature

R2 beeped in amazement as Rotta clapped

"Well, what're you waiting for?" Naruto asked them

"Well snips follow the leader" Anakin said as he was impressed Naruto did that and followed his lead

'I swear they're related they're the same level of insanity' Ahsoka thought following their lead

Rotta cheered as they flew off with R2 flying behind them who he waved at

(Few minutes later)

"I've seen worse" Naruto said as he got a better look at the ship and it seemed like a real fixer upper

"When?" Anakin said as he had seen his fair share of relics

"You clearly haven't seen how my ship used to be" Naruto said as his ship might've been in good condition but the tech had not been very reliant given how old it was

"Well come on boys" Ahsoka said as she entered the ship

"Her and Konan would make great friends" Naruto said as Konan would like Ashoka's personality

"That's your wife?" Anakin asked trying to make conversation as they tried to hot wire the ship

"Yep" Naruto said happily and proudly

"Ugh guys we have company" Ahsoka said as she saw a Sith in front of the ship

"So you finally make your presence known, I was beginning to wonder how long you were gonna follow me" Naruto said as he exited the ship and got a few feet away from her

"Impressive" Ventress said to him as not many could feel her

"I know, my wife always makes sure to compliment me" Naruto said with a chuckle "so you another Sith brainwashed to kill me?" he asked her

"If you are referring to the inquisitors my masters, master had sent after you then no. I am Asajj Ventress" Ventress said as she could feel the green mists power in her getting stronger

"Yeah one of those inquisitors was very attractive, number 2 if I do believe but they all bit the dust. What makes you think you'll fair any better, darling?" Naruto asked her as on his way since he met Alema he was attacked by six others

"So you are why the Second sister never called back, did you kill her?" Ventress asked as her master filled her in and she knew they were all loyal to the Darth Sidious and only Dooku by an extension

"No, she was actually pretty informative, and now a pretty good help for Alema the others especially that Grand guy were really boring" Naruto said

"To beat an inquisitor against us, is no easy feat" Ventress said as each one she had met was dangerous and as blank as a canvas

"Let's just say I'm full of surprises sugar" Naruto said to her as he sent her a wink

Ventress liked Naruto's playful nature but knew he was a warrior that could unleash carnage but what surprised her was the feeling of his gentle nature

"Wait I'm just remembering her name, Trilla Suduri was it?" Naruto said as he met her on his way to Anakin and Ahsoka as she tried to attack him but he quickly subdued her

"To turn one against us, who are you?" Ventress asked

"My names Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm just a badass Grey" Naruto said to her

(with Konan)

"Man he sure does his work" Konan said as she was healing Trilla Suduri in the Starship 'I swear ever since Alema they've been coming in droves' she thought as she and Naruto killed 2 each but saved Trilla and Alema 'somethings not adding up' she thought as all of them were tagged and sent in order from 1-6 but one number was missing number as Alema told her there was a 7th from what she remembered and Trillia wasn't much help if at all as she didn't care what happened during her time with the others

"So your husband" Trilla said with a smirk

"What about him?" Konan asked her wondering what she was getting at with Naruto

"He's handsome" Trilla said not being subtle about what she was insinuating whatsoever

"So you like my husband?" Konan asked as that was not surprising as many if not all women looked at Naruto as his armor did nothing to hide his muscular figure

"Was I not obvious before you interrupted us?" Trilla said coyly as she was not one to hide what her intentions were

"Oh you were obvious" Konan said as she checked Trilla out

"What's wrong? Like what you see?" Trilla asked teasingly

"Actually yes" Konan said with a smirk

"What's wrong, husband not satisfying you enough?" Trilla asked actually curious as Naruto was very hot and she wouldn't have minded sharing a bed with him but was curious to how he performed

"Oh he's satisfying me plenty, problem is that I'm knocked out and he's still raring to go" Konan said as Naruto was basically part horse with how much energy he had to burn

"Oh, now I get it, you're looking for other women because you can't exactly sate his lust yourself" Trilla said with a superior grin

"That's right but let me fill you in on something you will become a mess if he ever decides to make the beast with two backs with you and when all is said and done I'll still be at the top of his long list of lovers" Konan said not having one problem with him having more lovers

"Is that so? Care to prove it?" Trilla asked as she was then pressed into the wall of inside the ship and as she tried using the force to fight Konan back she was still on the losing end of the fight

"Care to question my authority again?" Konan asked her with a small smile on her

"Didn't think you had that in you, figured you weren't up for a little rough play" Trilla said enjoying what was happening

"Think of this as a prelude to what Naruto can actually do" Konan said as her husband was superior to her and it made her hotter for him

"Hmm, my fire is burning hot right now" Trilla said as knowing Konan was this strong made her wonder how strong Naruto was

"Maybe later we can put it out" Konan said to her letting her go leaving her alone to her thoughts

Sabine was blushing up a storm from what she heard as she tried to block out all the images popping into her head

Trilla ran and tackled Konan down "I want a preview" she said as she didn't want her curiosity setting limitations on what she knew would be better shown

"Oh it's on" Konan said before moaning as Trilla grabbed her ass

(With Naruto)

'I'm missing something very hot' Naruto thought to himself as he fought Ventress as Anakin and Ahsoka tried to get the ship running

"You're a good fighter" Ventress said as she looked as her split lightsaber actually preferring this new style

"It's easy since we were trained to be assassins" Naruto said to her as ninja were basically assassins or at the very least had the same skill set

Ventress smirked before it dropped as a large quantity of her green mist came from her body

'What is that' Naruto thought to himself as his sage instincts were telling him there was something strange about that power she was letting out from her body 'I feel so much darkness but somehow...it's natural' he thought wondering how that was

"Why does this keep happening? And why does it keep going to you?!" Ventress said as she couldn't find anything about what's going on with her body except she kept feeling stronger and an incredible rush as more and more power was being unleashed

'Is my sage power drawing it out' Naruto said as when one mastered sage mode drawing in nature was easy but this felt like something else

Ventress smiled as she and Naruto clashed once again

"Ha, finally, we got it!" Anakin said as they finally got the ships engines to start up

"Well as fun as this has been later" Naruto said as Anakin took off and he ran to the edge of the cliff and landed on top of the Starship

"Wait!" Ventress said before more of the green mist escaped her body and when Naruto was far enough it stopped 'I must find out what that was' she thought knowing it had to be in secret otherwise her master or his master might act rashly

(With Naruto)

"Stinky's having another coughing fit" Ahsoka said as Naruto entered their ship before they left the atmosphere

"This ship has an on board medical droid right" Naruto said as he was sure a small ship like this had one as they were mostly used for stealth, cargo transport, or medical transport

"I don't know, go check" Anakin said as he an R2 were still fixing the ship up

"Yeah we gotta get this guy to Jabba alive, and considering we can't exactly meet up with your fleet as they're dealing with the clankers back there, we're on our own" Naruto said as he hated when the enemy had an advantage like this as playing on the enemy's terms or having them set the board was never a good idea in battle

"The droid said stinky will be fine" Ahsoka said as she left him in the droids care

"I swear I never liked this planet" Anakin said as they approached his home planet

"Yeah, neither did I when I came to visit it" Naruto said as Hera needed to pick up parts and he dropped her off before going to Christophsis

"You came here, what for?" Anakin asked

"To pick somethings up and to pick someone up" Naruto said as he glanced at Anakin and felt waves of sadness and anger coming off him

"Who do you need to pick up" Ahsoka asked curiously

"My mechanic this planet is the best for getting parts illegal or not" Naruto said as the ship the Guardians had needed to be better

"What else did you come to do?" Anakin asked him

"To see a very sick woman that perhaps you know" Naruto said as when he stopped on the planet he saw many sick women and children and decided to use what little time he had to waste and healed as many as he could and heard that there was a very injured and sick woman that was to far out and he had used what little time he could

"What's that supposed to mean?" Anakin asked curiously

"It means that after this, you and me are taking a little stop somewhere" Naruto said making Anakin more curious than before "hey Aayla you there?" he asked over the comms as he left her there with Hera as a backup in case they needed an assist as that was the final destination and another reason he stopped here first on Tatooine

"_Yep, hot, tired and getting sand in my boots" _Aayla said as she hated this sandy planet

"And they say jedi can't be funny" Naruto said with a chuckle

"_Hera's got all that you'll need and then some, where are you?" _Aayla asked as she hated her assignment as Hera's bodyguard and back up as Twi'leks were seen as a certain way on this planet

"In the planet's orbit with Jabba's son" Naruto said to her

"_You better watch out, Dooku's on this planet and he's managed to make Jabba think you all killed his son"_ Aayla said as she had been listening to rumors as she and Hera had stuck close to his temple and luckily no one made her yet

"Meaning, that when we get there without his son he'll kill us on sight and there's Dooku and his droids to deal with" Naruto said as he was sure Dooku had droids with him inside and out Jabba's palace

"I think we got incoming" Ahsoka said as they were being targeted

'Gotta give Dooku some credit he is prepared' Naruto thought as he asked Konan to give them an assist as they had no weapons in the back of the ship

"She's a good shot" Anakin said as he was impressed Konan shot both ships down with two shots

"Same can't be said about this ship" Naruto said as the engines caught fire and were beginning to shut off

The ship soon reached the planets atmosphere and luckily R2 was able to keep the shields up in reentry before they burned up and just as it seemed like they were gonna hit the ground they stopped mid air

"What the hell?" Anakin said as the ship was completely offline

"You should be very glad most planets have the same amount of gravity" Naruto said as he had a purple eyes with a ripple pattern

"What happened to your eyes what did you do?" Anakin asked him curiously

"To answer the first it's something I can do the second I altered the gravity around the ship" Naruto said to him as that was how it was with the ship being in mid air

"You can affect gravity?" Ahsoka asked as that sounded impressive and cool

"Yeah, how's Rotta?" Naruto asked wondering about the Huttlet

"Little guy slept through all of that" Ahsoka said as she didn't know whether to be impressed or thankful

"Get ready for a lot of walking" Anakin said as Ahsoka picked up Rotta who opened his eyes

"Oh now you wake up after all the action" Naruto said as he rubbed the huttlet's head hearing it giggle "you know the way" he asked as this was Anakin's planet so he had the better sense of direction than him

"Yeah" Anakin said as he looked up and used the stars as a guide "He secured?" he asked as he was wearing the backpack to carry Rotta in

"Yep" Naruto said as Anakin jumped out into the sand before Rotta began getting cranky "We're coming little guy" he said as he needed the baby to be in good condition

R2 groaned as he floated onto the sound and followed them

"We're lucky it's night fall, I don't think this guy could survive the heat" Ahsoka said as during the day Tatooine was very hot

"Yeah little guy would fry" Anakin said as Jabba's people required moisture and a cooler environment it was why Jabba rarely left his palace

"Any idea on where we go now? I see nothing but desert" Ahsoka asked them

"This way" Anakin said simply as his mind was elsewhere

(1 hour later)

"You must be Dooku" Naruto said as he gave Anakin and Ahsoka a look

"And you must be Naruto Uzumaki" Dooku said as he could feel his power from here

"I'm touched, you came all this way for little old me" Naruto said

"My master wishes for me to kill you" Dooku said

"Then he's gonna be disappointed as I have no intentions of dying today or anytime soon" Naruto said to him as he took out both his lightsabers as he knew Dooku was more skilled than most

"We shall see" Dooku said having no intentions on killing him only meaning to test him

"Get Rotta to Jabba, I got this guy" Naruto said to Anakin and Ahsoka

"Fine" Anakin said as even though he wanted his rematch with the count he could wait another day as the child and what he entailed on his safe return was what was more important

Naruto sent sand at Dooku's eyes using the force giving Anakin and Ahsoka the chance to steal his speeder

"Fighting dirty, not really my style" Dooku said lying through his teeth as he quickly wiped the sand out of his eyes

"What can I say, my Sith teacher was pretty good" Naruto said as Darth Bane said nothing was unhonorable in combat and any opponent could use anything to their advantage

"Who taught you?" Dooku asked as the only sith besides himself was his master

"Darth Bane" Naruto said as he didn't mention his other 2 masters

"One of the Sith of old." Dooku said as he knew the history of the sith very well

"Yes, how'd it go? Looking into his eyes was like staring directly into the eyes of death" Naruto said to him simply as he had seen much much worse

"And he destroyed any that dared to stand before him" Dooku said as Darth Bane was one of the most powerful Sith besides his master

"Bane talked to me about your master, he called him a coward for not having the strength to properly kill his master as he simply poisoned him" Naruto said as Sith may have been evil and cruel but Darth Bane believed in actual honor as in fighting an enemy to the death not something as cowardly as poison

Dooku fired force lightning at Naruto who simply raised his arm and Dooku's lightning turned into a ball in his hand

"Not bad" Naruto said as Dooku's power dissipated in his hand "try this" he said as he made much more lightning appear around them appearing out thin air

'How is he able to do this?' Dooku thought to himself as his master made force lightning from his hands but he had never seen it go past that 'now I see why my master wants him dead'

"Bane was a better teacher than this Sidious ever could be, let me show you why" Naruto said as the lightning began shooting at Dooku

Dooku dodged many blasts and as he did he looked at the spots it had hit 'the sand is glass' he thought as the lightning was more dangerous than he thought if it could do that to the sand

Naruto then raised his hand and sand shot up like spears causing Dooku to jump to dodge the attack "well Dooku this has been fun, but I gotta go" he said disappearing in a flash

'That boy' Dooku thought as he knew there were many he considered threats and those he considered annoyances Naruto Uzumaki was a threat and his master was right to fear him the only question he had for himself was should he let Naruto continue on in the hopes he'd end his master or stop him before he got to powerful

(with the others)

"Whoa" Anakin said on alert as Naruto appeared out of nowhere "how'd you do that?" he asked him curiously

"Short answer I can teleport to markers I've placed and there's one on that back pack" Naruto said to them "I gave you guys plenty of time what happened?" he asked them curiously

"Magna guards" Ahsoka said as those droids were high maintenance compared to other droids

"Ah ok lets go" Naruto said as he was more focused on returning the huttlet

"Took you all long enough" Hera said as she and Aayla were next to a pile of droids

"Nice work beautiful" Naruto said as he was glad there was less work for them

Both Twi'lek women blushed thinking it was aimed at them

(few minutes later)

"Hope this goes to show everyone never trust a criminal" Naruto said as Jabba flipped the dime twice as he was gonna kill them even after saving his son, but spared them as he wanted his vengeance on Ziro more "now since your ship is thrashed Hera will go see what she can do let's go Anakin" he said as they went to the speeder

"Where are they going?" Aayla asked Ahsoka curiously

"No idea" Ahsoka said as they left

(half hour later)

"Home sweet home" Anakin said to himself as they were at the place he was born and spent a good chunk of his life

"Ah if it isn't little Ani" a bug humanoid creature said to him

"Hello Watto" Anakin said restraining his urge to kill the bug

"Rent is due soon" Watto said smugly

"How much for his mother?" Naruto asked him as on the way here he asked Anakin about his mother and found out she was comatose and in the hands of the bug before him charging Anakin to keep her alive as inside her body was a bomb he could use at any given moment

"Oh got someone who willing to pay well let me-" Watto was saying before Naruto grabbed him by the throat and brought out his lightsaber

"I asked where bug" Naruto said bring his lightsaber close to his face

"Careful" Anakin said as he had done something similar to the bug in the past and it almost cost his mother her life

"You will take us to his mother" Naruto said using the force his voice having more power in it

"I-I-I will take you to his mother" Watto said as Naruto let him go

(few minutes later)

"You found the bomb" Anakin asked as Watto always put it somewhere different for each and every slave

"Yep" Naruto said as he was channeling chakra into Shimi's body and found a metal source in her chest area

"Can you remove it" Anakin asked wondering how good Naruto's medical skills were

"For the butcher of a job he did yeah but Anakin you may want to leave cause I won't lie there will be a bit of blood" Naruto said as knew how to avoid any major arteries and veins and knew how to keep the bleeding shallow

"No I want to be here please" Anakin said as he knew this could hurt her but if it meant her freedom it'd be worth it

"Ok" Naruto said taking a knife and made a small incision and used his chakra to once again feel around for the the bomb and once he got a firm grasp on it he used the force to slowly pull it out as Shimi's muscle tissue healed around the explosive and Naruto wanted to avoid as much damage as possible and soon the bomb was pulled out "and she's free" he said as he healed the incision along with any internal bleeding she had

"Naruto I-I don't know what to say" Anakin said as he cried a little

"Say 'hi mom'" Naruto said as he placed a finger on Shmi's forehead and soon she awoke leaving Anakin speechless as he saw his mother's eyes open

(2 hour later)

"_Repairs are almost done where are you two"_ Konan asked over the comms

"Nowhere special" Naruto said as that was the truth as a slave camp was not anything special at all "I'll call you in a few" he said as Anakin walked out

"Thank you" Anakin said as this truly was the greatest thing he had ever been given

"I found that family Shimi mentioned they agreed to help her get back on her feet" Naruto said as Shimi asked him if a man with the surname Lars was still here and when she heard they were gone she was saddened and happy to hear that as they were decent friends in this small hell, Naruto went out of his way to track them down and when he saw the man and his family were decent he asked if they could watch after her

"I don't know where to begin to thank you" Anakin said to him

"No thanks necessary" Naruto said to him

"Can I ask why all these raiders are dead" Anakin asked as Naruto was standing next to a smoking pile of raider corpses

"Oh the area the Lars were in was filled with them and these guys are real assholes so I decided to do a little exterminating and watered the sand with their blood" Naruto said as that was his way of marking the territory under his protection as animals and even people would smell the blood "also give me your hand" he said as Anakin extended his hand "the one with flesh and bone" he said to him plainly

Anakin was curious as Naruto gave him a paper cut and handed him a blade

"I gave one to your mother it's two way teleportation only between you two give that one to someone who'll keep it safe and can summon you back in an instant" Naruto said knowing who he'd give it to and before Anakin could thank him again Naruto stopped him "let's go" he said as they left for the speedster "and oh if the council gives you any trouble or finds out about this because of their no attachments bs you can always join us man" he said to Anakin as he had much doubts and saw the jedi way as flawed

Anakin was in deep thought after that as he wondered if he should take Naruto up on that deal

(few weeks later)

"You're going on a hunch you know where she'll be" Lieutenant Thire said to Naruto

"Yep I still can't believe you did so much damage" Naruto said as he looked at the damage Yoda and the three clones did "this right here takes real leadership and teamwork" he said impressed by how they came together and how well Yoda lead them

"Finding Ventress a very difficult task this is ready are you?" Yoda asked Naruto curiously

"Probably" Naruto said as he was as prepared as he could be but one never knew what to expect

Yoda laughed a little "wise be well young one" he said to Naruto as he sensed a great many things from him and

"Master Yoda, is it true what they say about him?" Jek asked curiously

Yoda knew what he was referring to as in the past few weeks many Jedi had heard about Naruto and what he was capable of and they often gossiped among the clones about how he shouldn't be trusted since he was one to use the dark side

"Yes and no strong he is with the force balance between he may have but no not evil a good spirit he has that I believe" Yoda said as in the brief instances he's met Naruto he sensed nothing but goodness

"At least we have him for an ally boys" Rhys said to them

"Yes but careful we must be I sense the dark side may attempt to harm the boy" Yoda said as he had felt the dark side rear its head close to home

(with Naruto)

'Where are you' Naruto thought as he and Ventress had a fight to finish

"_Aww how sweet you came all this way to fight me"_ Ventress said over an open channel

"Yeah let's do this" Naruto said as he liked to a decent fight and Ventress was one of the few who could give him a challenge

"_Wouldn't your wife have issues about that?"_ Ventress asked as she had been digging into Naruto's history only to find snippets of information

"She'd welcome it so are you gonna give me some coordinates or are you running" Naruto asked her challengingly

"_Meet me here"_ Ventress said sending him coordinates

"Endor" Naruto said as that was where his ship placed the coordinates 'I swear I could retire on that planet' he thought as it was full of nature and he was told it was very pure there 'time to go to hyperspace' he thought to himself as he activate it

(1 hour later)

'Damn and I thought the trees back home were big' Naruto thought as this planet's nature was insane "where are you Ventress?" he said as his voice bounced off in a few directions for miles

"What's the matter I thought you liked games and challenges" Ventress said as her voice bounced as well

'I swear she is an assassin' Naruto thought as he couldn't pinpoint her voice "so I gotta ask why are you Dooku's apprentice seems like the guys willing to kill and betray everyone he meets" he said knowing full well she could hear him

Ventress at her current location couldn't refute that as her master had gone back on his word and betrayed more people than she could count

"So why are you with him?" Naruto asked as her silence meant she was thinking about what he said and knew that what he said was true

"Maybe because I just get to do what I want" Ventress said as she felt he was near

"You're really making this interesting my dear" Naruto said as he felt he was close

"Who says you can't do your job without some fun?" Ventress said as she saw she was exuding mist again meaning Naruto was getting closer

"I gotta ask, what's up with the mist?" Naruto asked as he felt it even now

"No idea" Ventress said as that was the truth

"Maybe I could help you" Naruto said as he was curious to what this power was

"That's nice of you, too bad you won't!" Ventress said as she came from her hiding spot and attacked him

"What can I say I like to be a nice guy" Naruto said as they clashed

"Such a gentleman, who trained you Kenobi?" Ventress asked as she had a one sided attraction to Kenobi as she thought he was cute for a while

"I respect a man who shows a woman the respect they deserve, is that so wrong?" Naruto said as he didn't hold back in a fight but was still respectful

"That's sweet" Ventress said before a large amount of the green mist came from her hands

"You know if you could use that then it'd make a great smokescreen to cover an escape" Naruto said as he was always analyzing an enemy's capabilities in a fight to predict what they were capable of

Ventress glared at him as that sounded pathetic as she hated running like a coward, but it gave her an idea as she tried to make more mist

'This ain't good' Naruto thought as the mist was growing and he couldn't sense Ventress 'this stuff is coming off her so even with sage mode I can't sense her' he thought as she was exuding her power through the mist

'**Perhaps it's some form of magic' **Kurama said as magic was real and with the spirits and other things he and Naruto had seen it wasn't a stretch to believe

'Couldn't hurt to ask'' Naruto said to him mentally "Hey, do you know magic?" he asked backing away from the mist which still grew out

'Magic' Ventress thought as she knew it was real as the Sith had used alchemy in the past

"Because I don't know what else to call this green crap" Naruto said as it almost felt alive in his opinion like it was part of the dark side but still something else

"No I don't" Ventress said 'But I do know where to go for some answers' she thought to herself as she knew few details about her past just not all of it

'She hasn't attacked yet' Naruto thought as he was curious as to why she was letting out so much mist 'unless' he thought as his eyes widened in surprise

"Too late" Ventress said as she sent force lightning at the mist and it exploded

'Fuck been awhile since I felt something like that' Naruto thought as people rarely got the drop on him

"Impressive you're still alive" Ventress said as an explosion like that normally would have killed someone "let us continue this dance another time" she said as she began running through the trees

'Something was off at that power' Naruto thought to himself

(with Ventress)

"What is this?" Ventress said as she found a piece of paper with Naruto's communication frequency and on the note it said 'always welcoming new members or if you want to talk'

'Clever bastard' Ventress thought as if he could put this on her person he could've knocked her out or killed her

(with Naruto)

'Fuck this burns' Naruto thought as the explosion of green mist was not fun and as he walked to his ship he saw something very small and very adorable 'Ewoks' he thought as he heard about them being native to this planet but no one actually ever got a good look of them and soon more and more showed up surrounding him

'**Let's eat them' **Kurama said as they seemed to be a quantity of them

'Shut it' Naruto thought as they weren't hostile and seemed to be herbivores and then they got real close and picked him up carrying him

'**Maybe they're making you their king or see you as a god'** Kurama said to him as animals seemed to be drawn to Naruto because of sage mode and in many mysterious ways as each species acted differently around him

Naruto would've said something but one put a solvent on his chest wounds and burns 'wow that feels crazy better' he thought as the burns were less irritating 'wonder what they speak' he thought to himself as his 3 masters knew many languages

'**Your wife gave you a translator moron'** Kurama said as Naruto despite his knowledge still sucked

Naruto turned it on as they began to chant 'God' in their language

'**I was fucking kidding bout you being their God'** Kurama said to Naruto

'Maybe I should teach these guys a thing or two' Naruto thought as if separtist came here they'd kill them all

(weeks later)

"I'm sorry what happened?" Naruto asked as he was on Ryloth as the Guardians chose this as their new planet of operations using the remaining Sith factories as strongholds and using them for other purposes

"An entire battalion of ships have been destroyed" Anakin said alongside Kenobi and Yoda

"How? to destroy all that in moments is a little hard to believe" Naruto said as they displayed the ships previous formation before it was destroyed

"EMP maybe" Katan said as those were game changers against droids, ships, and cannons

"One that large in space" Konan said to her as that seemed a little farfetched

"If I could see the ships circuitry I can tell you but I got nothing to go on" Sabine said to them

"Unless the separatists have a new toy" Naruto said as their ideas were sound but also had holes in them

"I mean, no that's not possible" Sabine said

"What?" Konan asked her curiously

"Well the only thing capable of knocking out ships that easily is a ion cannon"Sabine said as those consumed a lot of power on the ground alone to make it portable was very risky

"Ok not liking our chances for this rescue snips" Anakin said as he didn't like there odds against a weapon of that magnitude in space

"But we need to help Master Plo" Ahsoka said to him

"Ahsoka sometimes to be a good leader or Jedi means you have to let some people go because are they worth the additional sacrifice if more people die" Naruto said to her knowing how precious one life was

"So if it was your wife in Master Plo's place, would you say that again?" Ahsoka asked

"Nope that's why I'm backing you up you guys will need a distraction I'll have Hera see if she can turbo charge our shields to protect us we'll call you soon" Naruto said as he was just teaching Ahsoka a lesson and this weapon needed to be stopped no matter the cost

"Yes!" Ahsoka said in excitement as the transmission ended

"Hera" Naruto called out as he saw the Twi'lek woman sleeping under a ship covered in oil and grease and other machine like fluids "wake up we got a mission one I think you'll like" he said with a smirk

"Hmm, five for minutes" Hera said whiningly

"Get up!" Naruto shouted as she responded by throwing a wrench at him in which he dodged it "Ion cannon on a ship in space" he said seeing her shoot up and hit her head against the ship

"Ow!" Hera said making Naruto laugh "Not funny" she said as she rubbed her head "now what's this about an Ion cannon" she asked as those were high grade weapons

"Sabine believes that there's possibly a ship out there that's equipped with an ion cannon taking out republic fleets" Naruto said to her

"Ooh, then we're looking at one big cruiser crusher sized ship as a Ion cannon requires a lot energy going into it to fire" Hera said as the amount of power those things needed was insane

"Here" Naruto said as it was a scanner he had with him "that normally can scan large pieces of tech a cruiser class ship may be out of its current range but I'm guessing you can fix that so we can get the ships schematics right" he said seeing her go to work

"I love working with you" Hera said in excitement as this was gonna be amazing

(1 hour later in the Abregado system)

"This is your plan? This isn't a plan Naruto this is a death sentence" Konan said

"How?" Naruto asked his wife "I'm just gonna talk" he said with a grin

"No what you're doing is planning to piss him off" Konan said as Naruto was gonna have Grievous who they sensed in the ship focused on them by completely pissing him off

"Yep, my specialty" Naruto with a grin "Hera how are those shields" he asked her curiously

"Well besides the engines I have all power to the shields we may be able to survive one pulse if my math is right and still function but a second one I really don't like our chances"

A old orange C1 astromech rolled into the room grumbling making Hera groan

"Chopper I thought I turned you off" Hera said

"Yours I presume?" Naruto asked as he checked the small droid out

"Yeah he helps, when he's not complaining his circuits off" Hera said as they had a strange friendship

Chopper pointed at Naruto before grumbling at Hera making her blush

"Shut up and get out of here" Hera said as Chopper rolled out of the room laughing "I love that astromech but I swear" she said as she rubbed her head

"What'd he say anyway?" Naruto said as his droid was a little rusty

"Nothing!" Hera said to him having a blush

"Alright then… let's get to work people we have survivors to look for and the specs of this mystery ship to get" Naruto said

"Hey, now that I ran the numbers some more, we're looking for a Subjugator class heavy cruiser" Hera said as she gave a guess earlier with the information she had on hand

"Like that one" Konan said as she saw it in the distance

"Ho...ly...shit" Naruto said as he saw the massive ship

"That damn thing is huge!" Sabine said

"Hera, activate the spector software, make us invisible to their scanners" Naruto said as he was glad she installed that into the ship

"I like ghost better but got it" Hera said as she pressed some buttons on a panel

(With Grievous)

"What's the matter?" Grievous asked

"We had a ship on our scanners but now it's gone" a droid said

"Must be a ship going offline we have droids destroying pods don't we" Grievous said to them making them think stupidly "idiots" he said to himself

(Back with Naruto)

"They haven't got us, good, the ghost software is working" Naruto said in relief

"So glad I stopped you from getting on the comms" Konan said as her husband knew how to piss people off

"Scan for droids and escape pods, knowing Grievous he's trying to kill all survivors to make sure the Republic don't find out about his toy" Naruto said as Grievous was simple in his own homicidal way

"And with their scanners they can intercept any ongoing or outgoing transmissions" Hera said as that was a no go

"Anakin's ship it's old" Naruto said to them

"Yeah I worked on that piece of crap I know it's old" Hera said to him

"But it and the starship used old frequency equipment right? Can we send him a message letting him know we're here?" Naruto asked her curiously as old ships had old school equipment that no one really used anymore

"I'll give it a try" Hera said as she looked around and got to work

(with Ahsoka)

"What is it R2" Ahsoka asked as they were radio silent

R2 merely let out random noises

"An embedded message what's it say" Anakin asked cautiously

"Skyguy it's me be careful Grievous ship is in a different class altogether we need to disable the cannon otherwise he'll kill any other ships that approach it and raise power to shields" Ahsoka said as R2 let out noises which sounded like morse code

"Besides you there is only one other person who calls me Skyguy" Anakin said as he knew who it was from

"Naruto" Ahsoka said as this just got way more fun

(1 hour later)

"Sorry we couldn't save your brothers" Naruto said as looked at the clones with Plo Koon

"You tried mate that's all that matters" Wolffe said as they rested on Naruto's ship

"How much time we got before we're found out" Anakin asked as he docked his ship onto Naruto's

"Not long stealth is only good for another hour tops and we need to disable that ship" Naruto said to him

"With one ship? We'd need at least two Star Destroyers" Anakin said as he didn't like their odds

"Shouldn't we fall back and go to the Republic with this information? At least then we can come up with a good plan" Ahsoka asked them

"Not with this opportunity" Naruto said as sometimes the risks were worth it

"Then how do you expect them to let us in or anywhere close to that thing, pretend we're selling cookies or something?" Konan asked

"I'd go for a cookie right now" Naruto said as he then had an idea

"No" Konan said to him

"I didn't even get to say it yet" Naruto said

"It's you whatever it is it is and will be asinine" Konan said simply

"Yeah well my plan will work" Naruto said

"Uh huh, that;s what you said the last time just before we had to rebuild the house because your little energy idea blew it up" Konan said

"Well this plan will work...but I need your ship" Naruto said looking at Anakin

"If you wreck it you're buying me a new one" Anakin said

"A I helped you get and B-Z I don't care" Naruto said to him

"Fine, let's go" Anakin said giving Naruto's a chest a pat making him groan

"Fine" Naruto groaned holding his chest as he was a little sore

(few minutes later)

"This is your plan?" Anakin said to him as this sounded insane

"Just eject me please" Naruto said as he was at the hatch

"Fine, 123 go" Anakin said as he rapidly hit the switch

"Hey!" Naruto said as he went out of the hatch

Anakin chuckled as he saw Naruto fly out in front of the ship 'can't believe he can survive space' he thought as only a few species like Master Plo could do it and even then some for a short while

Naruto floated out in space 'c'mon think I'm a corpse' he thought hoping the droids were that stupid

"Hey, it's a body" one droid said as the droids looking at Naruto's floating body before going back to what they were doing

'I swear how can computers be so dumb' Naruto thought to himself

One of the droids shot his body "Weapon jammed, my bad"

'OW!' Naruto thought as that stung a lot 'That really hurts without the armor' he thought as with his regular arm he could barely feel their shots and without it they just stung like hell

"Ew" one of the droids said as Naruto's body hit their ship

'C'mon pull me in like the idiots you are' Naruto thought to himself

"Ew, get it off, get it off" one of the droids said

"I'm not touching it, you touch it" another one of the droids said

'**Oh for the love of god' **Kurama said as they acted like children

"Hey, wait isn't this the one Dooku wanted?" one of the droids asked the other ones

"Did he want him alive or dead?" another asked

"Who cares, let's just bring his body to Dooku" the droid said as it was then cut in half

"You're alive" was all the other droid could say before it was blown up

"Zombie!" a droid said shooting at him

'How emotional are these things, I swear' Naruto thought as he killed the third and final droid

'**How do droids let alone anyone around here know what a zombie is anyway?' **Kurama asked him as Naruto had fought his fair share of zombies

'And do we really wanna know?' Naruto asked him as he didn't want to know this world's take on zombies was as zombies back home were messed up enough

(Few minutes later)

"I'm in" Naruto said over the comm

"_How can you breath in space so easily?"_ Plo Koon asked through the comms

"I'm awesome that's why" Naruto said as he was glad the shots had healed

"_Don't forget to get that things specs, I want to make my own"_ Hera said as she gave him scanners that linked up to one another that would scan the ship once spread out

"Gotcha beautiful" Naruto said as he knew something this was a game changer if not for the cannon for the ship itself

"_Good luck handsome"_ Hera said as they went radio silent

(half an hour later)

Naruto plugged in the scanner into a computer to download the specs into it, to make sure that it got them in 'Now to deal with that cannon' he thought to himself as he used the specs as a guide and looks for key structures of the cannon

'**Even with how fast you are, it's going to take you at least an hour to get down there, and that's not factoring in if those droids catch you' **Kurama said

'I swear I could probably make better droids than these separatist guys any day' Naruto said to him

'**Don't try please' **Kurama said as he didn't like the thought of Naruto making droids

'Please, like I could do any worse than these people' Naruto said to him as he got to work and massacred droids before they could call in reinforcements

(1 hour later)

'**Big'** Kurama said looking at the main chamber for the ion cannon

'Yeah' Naruto said cracking his bones

'**What do you blow up first?'** Kurama asked a little too excited

'Everything' Naruto said

"So, we meet again" Grievous said as he entered the room in completely black and more slimming armor compared to the bulky one that he previously wore

"Oh if it ain't Mr, needed to enhance his body till he began being nothing but organs in a droids body" Naruto said to him smugly "how'd it feel to escape when my troops beat your troops" he said to him

"He who fights and runs away, lives to fight another day" Grievous said to him angrily

"Another question, how does it feel knowing you can't please any women anymore? Considering you ain't got a dick anymore" Naruto said as he wanted to piss him off "I mean was it by choice or did someone cut you in half" he said laughing a little

Grievous roared as he activated his four arms and activated his lightsabers and charged at Naruto

Naruto felt his head as Grievous cut some of his hair off before his eyes widened as he rolled out of the way of Grievous' stab

"That the best you can do?" Naruto said trying to rile him up

Naruto groaned as Grievous made another set of arms appear and jabbed him in the throat with his fist as he coughed and gagged before Grievous kicked him in the face sending him through the door

'**Someone got upgraded'** Kurama said as Grievous was much stronger than before

'Probably was a bad idea to piss him off then' Naruto said to him

Grievous took a step before hearing beeping as he saw explosives primed all over the place, he roared as he ran out of the room just as it exploded

'Time to go' Naruto thought as he vanished

(Few seconds later)

"He's back" Konan said as Naruto teleported next to her glad that her ring had a hiraishin formula engraved in it

"Hey" Naruto said in a dried up tone before coughing as he rubbed his neck

"What happened?" Konan asked in worry

"Grievous, jabbed my throat" Naruto said before coughing a little

"Get him some water he doesn't need a dry socket" Konan said as the ship was filled with food as it was made to be lived in for long periods of time

Naruto leaned back in his chair as Konan put a hand to his throat before it began glowing green

"What did we learn?" Konan asked him

"Don't piss off the enemy I get it" Naruto said as his throat healed

"How'd he manage to get you?" Anakin asked curiously

"He's faster, stronger and smarter than before, he knew I was there even though I managed to stop all of the droids from sounding any alarms" Naruto said as Grievous must've had some kinda hunter type tech

"Did you get the specs?" Hera asked curiously

"Yeah, and I disabled their Ion cannon" Naruto said as he tossed the scanner to her

"I'll call the Jedi Council and inform them of this" Anakin said to them

"Yeah and tell them to upgrade their tech as Grievous is more of a threat than ever before" Naruto said as the power he had was insane

"What happened, what's he got now?" Anakin asked as Grievous had gotten upgrades in the past but these seemed like genuine incredible advancements

"He's more skilled, faster and stronger than ever, he kicked me through a door. I couldn't even sense him coming my way" Naruto said to them "and something caught my eye he has six lightsabers" he said as they instantly

"Great now he has six arms to use" Ahsoka said realizing what that all entailed

"Yeah, and he was on to me before I even had a chance to counter, he's more dangerous than ever" Naruto said as he wondered why he couldn't sense him

"He's not entirely human anymore" Konan said as she knew what her husband was thinking "he must've become more machine than human Naruto" she said as she knew Naruto's sensing was on point and from what he sensed from the past encounter with Grievous it seemed he was even less human than before

"Great I can't track him that well then" Naruto said as something like Grievous was something dangerous not to be alert of

"Well now we can wreck his ship at least" Ahsoka said as she looked at the burning ring that was the Ion cannon

"You may want to hold off on that" Hera said as her scanners picked something up

"Ugh, what now?" Naruto said as they looked out the window and saw a Naboo ship "oh shit" he said as he had a guess who that ship belonged to

"And just when I got through to Obi-Wan" Anakin said as he rubbed his temples "Who is it?" he asked

"A certain senator from Naboo" Konan said as that was who the ship was registered to

"Contact that ship now" Anakin said as they made contact and Padme Amidala appeared via a hologram "Padme, what in the hell are you doing out here?" he asked wondering what brought her to this part of space

"_The senate received word that the banking clan wanted to negotiate a treaty and sent me" _Padme said unafraid of the danger present

"_Oh dear!"_ 3PO's voice came from the background

"Padme, what's happening?" Anakin asked in worry

"_We're being pulled in by a tractor beam, I will not be made a Separatist bargaining chip, destroy this ship"_ Padme said before the feed was cut off

"Rather convenient isn't it?" Naruto asked as this was to coincidental for his taste

"What?" Anakin asked him curiously

"Out of all the senators they could've sent, they chose her. Whoever did must've known that you would halt any attack on the ship if she was being held captive" Konan said to him as she was well versed in war tactics

Anakin remained still and felt worried that someone knew about their relationship

"Now if Kenobi or anyone else shows up, they can't attack if she's on there" Naruto said as that was a no go as the republic might lose a lot as Padme was in deep with many other senators and had many alliances

"Doesn't only the Chancellor have the power to send a Senator on this?" Ahsoka asked curiously as she only knew a few who had that kinda power

"What, you think someone tricked the Chancellor into sending Padme?" Anakin asked as he wondered if that was possible because a traitor was found on both sides of the war all the time

"Wouldn't surprise me, because there's always corrupt politicians and senators that's why I don't trust the Senate" Naruto said to them

"This kind of talk is treason but you are right this does require further investigation" Plo Koon said as he saw the points in Naruto's theory

"And now we need to rescue her, meaning going back and facing Grievous again" Naruto said as he wished for more reinforcements

"I'd feel better if we had reinforcements" Ahsoka said as she felt out gunned despite the burning ship

"Yeah because I definitely can't take Grievous on by myself" Naruto said

"Where's Obi-Wan when you need him?" Anakin asked himself

"_Did someone say my name?"_ Obi-Wan asked as his hologram appeared

"That was like perfect timing" Naruto said with a chuckle

"Padme's inside that thing master" Anakin said simply

"_This complicates things, why hasn't that ship left yet if all you did was disable the cannon?" _Kenobi asked

"I may have messed up a few more things besides their cannon" Naruto said as he like to mess stuff up as it was one of his many specialties

"_Like it's hyperdrive?"_ Kenobi asked curiously

"Apparently, I was just pulling out and breaking things at random when I was setting up those bombs for the cannon" Naruto said as he got many looks. "What?" he asked them

"Ok so we have a sinking ship that Padme is on that is still currently on fire how fast can we get her out" Anakin said to them

"Well I wouldn't say sinking" Hera said as she wasn't sure if that was the proper term

"Can you find us an entrance, Ms Fix it?" Naruto asked her as she was scanning through the specs he stole for her

"Well there's a airlock you could try, but you'd have to be a bit crazy to try it" Hera said

Naruto and Anakin gave the other a look and smiled

"Idiots" Konan and Ahsoka said as they looked at the two men

"_I'm on my way to you now" _Kenobi said as he was going to join them

(a half hour later)

"Anakin I never thought I'd say this but you found someone as crazy as you" Kenobi said as they got onto the Malevolence via docking the Twilight on the airlock

"Glad I can make a decent first impression" Naruto said to him

"Little warning master, Grievous has gotten some major upgrades since we last saw him" Anakin said to him as Grievous had a grudge against jedi that have survived encounters with him

"Terrific, and I believed this was going to be easy" Kenobi said sarcastically as Grievous was a pain in the neck to deal with constantly

"Let's check the lower levels and then find someway to destroy this thing" Naruto said

"Why there?" Anakin asked curiously

"It's where I'd go as I'd try being as far away from Grievous as possible" Naruto said as the lower decks were better to hide as it was basically storage for cargo

(1 hour later)

"Of course it has trains, how else do you get around this crazy thing" Naruto said as they arrived at the lower levels and found a train system used to get the droids around the ship and take cargo around

"We should split up" Konan said to him

"And you say I make the stupid ideas" Naruto said as even though the ship was big they'd all alert droids quicker if all of them split

A loud explosion was soon heard

"Yeah well we don't have time cause this thing has minutes before it blows" Konan said to him as they were on the clock

"There" Anakin said as he spotted blaster fire coming out of one of the entrances and saw Padme with 3PO firing back

"Well that was easy" Naruto said as he then heard a loud roar

"What was that?" Kenobi asked

"Grievous" Naruto said as he made everyone else slightly worried

"I'll get Padme and the droid" Konan said before she made herself into slips of paper and flew down to where Padme and C-3PO were

"Can you do that?" Anakin asked Naruto curiously

"No but I can do other cool shit" Naruto said as he turned his hand into a blaster and shot at a train with a few dozen droids

"Awesome" Anakin and Hera said for different reasons

"You have mechanical implants?" Kenobi said in surprise

"Oh hell no this hand completely organic" Naruto said as he cut his hand slightly

Konan returned with Padme and 3PO

"My word" 3PO said in surprise

"Questions later let's go" Padme said hearing another roar

"Think we can take him" Anakin asked as by his count they had seven lightsabers all together

"Hell no, just run" Naruto said to him as he didn't want to test his luck

(2 hours later)

"Phew" Naruto said as they flew out of the Malevolence in the nick of time

"I can't wait to get started on making our own" Hera said as she was already modifying specs

"How long will it take" Konan asked curiously

"With our help, tech, and supplies, 1 or 2 weeks, 3 top" Hera said as Naruto's clones and her people who would line up to help Naruto

"Maybe the republic should hire you for ship scavenging" Kenobi said as they recovered parts from wrecked ships

"Speaking of ships guys what would you like to do with the bodies?" Naruto asked as leaving all the bodies from the ships Grievous shot down seemed like a bad thing

"The republic would just reuse us" a clone said as clones rarely received a burial and most clones bodies recovered were used to recreate new clones and armor from what they wore or were cremated

"That don't sit right for me, soldiers dying in battle should receive proper funerals" Naruto said as there were various ways to deal with a person's body some more honorable than others

"Let me give you a hand" Konan said as she knew these soldiers deserved a proper respectful way to go

(4 hours later)

"Look at all of them" Anakin said as he saw scores of properly wrapped burials

"I never did like clones, and that's ironic since I have a technique that I can do to make clones of myself" Naruto said over the comms as he was getting into position

"Why's that?" a clone asked wondering if he should feel insulted

"You kill them and all you simply do is make more, it feels like they never have meaning when you can just replace them. That's why I have such a problem with most jedi. You see your clones, your soldiers as nothing but obedient dogs that follow your orders when they should be much more than that, because to me they are people and not just some things for you to use as simple fodder that have no meaning and can just be replaced so easily" Naruto said as all life mattered as life was precious

"Ok Naruto they're in position" Konan said as she got on the ship

"Position for what?" Ahsoka as curiously as Naruto was in front of all the wrapped up corpses

"This Almighty Push" Naruto said as all the corpses were sent forward

"The ship is picking up gravity all coming from Naruto. What was that?" Plo Koon asked very curious

"He pushed them forward" Konan said not wanting to give him too much info on Naruto's rinnegan

"Are they heading to the sun?" Anakin asked as he knew what type of funeral this was as warriors burned a another's body as a way to show respect

"Yes, and when they burn they will join the force, as does all things when they die" Kenobi said as he had issues on reusing bodies

"I ask that we all have a moment of silence for these brave men who died in battle, to know that their sacrifices will not be forgotten and that their lives mattered" Naruto said as everyone remained quiet for a few moments giving all of the lost souls respect

"Hera you done" Konan asked as Hera was looking through the ships wreckage

"Most if not all these circuits are fried " Hera said as she scavenged around

"You're raiding a ship belonging to the republic with all of us here?" Kenobi asked curiously

"Please we saved all your asses" Hera said as she was magnetizing all of them to keep them together

"What are you looking for anyway?" Anakin asked curiously

"Parts man I'm a lot of things but missing an opportunity and wasting a chance to get parts is not me" Hera said to them

Chopper warbled at them

"Yeah, what's the point of letting this stuff go to waste?" Hera said as she was seen coming back with a massive amount of tech and weapons

"Just try not to bring back too much, the Corvette may be big but we can't take every piece you find" Naruto said to her

"Fine now let's get out of here before those assholes try and stop me" Hera said as republic ships arrived

Chopper screamed as a hand fell on him before realizing it was just a clones glove making Hera and the other laugh

(month later)

"Can you please hurry up?" Hera said to a bunch of Naruto clones

"They're going as fast as they can beautiful" Naruto said as he and an army of clones were lifting a heavy piece into place

"Sorry, I'm just excited" Hera said as this ship was her greatest work

"You know you're kinda hot when you're excited" Naruto said to her "and it wouldn't have taken so long if you didn't have so many damn mods" he said as each day she made modifications to the ship

"What can I say, I like making a ship like no one else has ever seen" Hera said as she knew she could be a little overbearing at times

"I know" Naruto said to her as he finished putting the last piece in place

"What do you think we should call it? The new Malevolence?" Hera asked himas she wasn't very creative

"Quis custodiet ipsos custodes" Naruto said to her

"The hell does that mean" Almea asked him curiously

"Who guards the guardians?" Konan said as when they were training Naruto studied a language that was believed to be the first universal language for most if not all languages

"The ship that guards not bad" Hera said as she liked it

"So how shall we christen our maiden voyage" Konan asked him teasingly

"Well I see our men drinking, what do you wanna do?" Naruto asked her teasingly

"I can think of a few things" Konan said teasingly

**(LEMON WARNING)**

(few minutes later)

Naruto and Konan made it to the captains quarters and began ripping the others clothes off

"I'll never get tired of seeing this monster" Konan said as she felt Naruto's member press itself against her thigh as after so many encounters she measured it and her jaw literally dropped when she discovered it was 14.5 inches long and 4.5 inches thick

"And I never get tired of seeing your body, my origami angel" Naruto said as Konan loved using her paper in new creative ways

"Want to break in our new pet?" Konan asked as she told Naruto all about what she did with Trilla

"Maybe after I give my wife some attention" Naruto said to her huskily

Konan moaned as Naruto began fondling her breasts before he took on of her nipples in his mouth 'I swear he plays my body like an instrument always hitting the right spots' he thought in bliss

"You're soaked" Naruto said as he reached down and began rubbing her pussy with his hand

"Because it misses you" Konan said as Naruto never stopped making her feel so incredibly attracted to him as everything he did reminded her of why she loved him as he wanted to do nothing but goodness and seeing him never once lose his purity in his soul was amazing

Naruto went down and began eating her out making her moan loudly

'Fuck' Konan thought as Naruto's tongue was touching her G-spot making her feel bliss as she rubbed her breasts

"No matter how many times I do this, you never stop tasting amazing" Naruto said to her

"Because my body is yours, and it'll always be here for you" Konan said in pleasure as Naruto made his claim to her body if not for all the hot pleasured night then for the ring on her finger marking her as his

"That's right" Naruto said as he pinched her clit causing her to moan loudly as she climaxed

"Are you gonna make your origami angel beg?" Konan said as she liked it when Naruto got dominant with her

"Maybe but tell me what does my angel want?" Naruto said as he fondled her breasts and kissed her neck roughly intending on leaving a mark

"I want you" Konan said as she panted hotly "I want you to show me how my body should be pleased from this moment to forever" she said as Naruto would be the only man that would have her attention no one came close to how he made her feel

"And how should I do that?" Naruto asked as he twisted two of his fingers inside of her pussy

"By destroying my pussy" Konan said screaming out with pleasured tears "do it like you always do leave me a mess" she said as that was what she wanted him to do to her

"Ok" Naruto said as he laid Konan down on her back before getting between her legs and thrusted inside of her "you never stop being so tight" he said as he kissed her

Konan moaned into the kiss as she always felt Naruto thrust into her and in these moments of lust she still felt Naruto's incredible love for her making the love making that much hotter

Naruto fondled her tits as well as pinch her nipples roughly making her moan louder into the kiss

'This is the man I love' Konan thought in bliss as she pulled Naruto in closer wrapping her legs around his waist and her hands around his neck wanting to pull him as close as possible

Naruto grunted as he came inside of her making her moan loudly as she climaxed as well

'Fuck' Konan thought as she felt his cum stuff her insides 'he's gonna make my insides burst' she thought as Naruto could cum gallons

"I'll always enjoy that" Naruto said as he laid his head against Konan's

"Not as much as I do" Konan said with a chuckle as she still felt Naruto's erect member inside her

"I think I'll go again in you" Naruto said as he began thrusting inside of her pussy again

"Fuck Naruto wait" Konan said as he didn't stop fucking her raw tender pussy 'fuck he never goes down' she thought in bliss as she had many pleasurable attempts to know Naruto didn't go down easy or at all "fuck honey I'm gonna cum again" she said as she easily climaxed another time

"I can practically feel my cum sloshing around inside of you" Naruto said

"Its cause you make me so full" Konan said as she moaned to him as she felt some cum leak out with every thrust she then screamed in bliss as she climaxed again

"Gah, here comes another load" Naruto said as Konan screamed in bliss feeling him fill her pussy up even more

'Fuck he's cumming so much I think I can taste it' Konan thought as her cheeks were flushed

Naruto pulled out and watched as his cum oozed out of her pussy

'I can feel it all gushing out' Konan thought as she let out a moan "let me clean you off Naruto" she said wanting to taste their combined juices

"Go ahead, dear" Naruto said as he got on top of her and sandwiched his dick between her tits thrusting into them as she licked it

'We taste amazing' Konan thought tasting her juices and Naruto's cum always tasted delicious

"Like always, you're good, all the times we have sex must really be helping you" Naruto said

"And you're always amazing" Konan said as the sex was always fantastic

"Takes two to tango Konan you're always amazing" Naruto said rubbing her head affectionately

'Please you always fuck me into a coma you're the spectacular one' Konan thought to herself

"I'm gonna cum again" Naruto said

"Then go ahead, cover your angel in your seed" Konan said as she licked his member some more

Naruto pulled his dick from between her breasts before he began painting her tits and face white with his cum

"I will never stop loving the taste of your cum" Konan said as she collected all the cum on her body

"What do you say we try the back door now?" Naruto asked her

Konan felt her insides tighten as he said that to her 'he gets everything' she thought as she gave him her whole body the night they married and nothing was untouched on her body to him

Konan got on her hands and knees "Go ahead, honey" she said as she shook it a little "make your dirty angel scream" she said to him as she felt him rub his member against her ass

"Pretty sure I've been doing that already" Naruto said with a smirk as he spread her hips open

'He's such a tease' Konan thought wanting him to fuck her already

Naruto suddenly shoved himself into her ass in one go making her scream

'I'll never adjust to his size no matter how long it has been' Konan thought as her insides would never adjust to Naruto's incredible member

"I always love how much you squeeze me when I take you in the ass, it's like you love it way too much" Naruto said knowing Konan was a little shy when it came to anal but knew she secretly loved it

Konan blushed slightly as she continued to moan

"I love making you blush, it makes my angel look even more beautiful" Naruto said making her moan out more

'Even when we make love he compliments me I really am spoiled' Konan thought as Naruto never shied away from making her feel like the most important woman in the galaxy

"I'm gonna cum" Naruto said picking up the pace before he emptied himself inside of her ass

"I'm never gonna please you by myself will I" Konan said as she reached for her communicator and pressed a button

"Oh don't feel bad honey, you'll always please me" Naruto said as he rubbed his thumb against her cheek

"I know but I know you'll never be satisfied with just me." Konan said with a sad smile "that's why I got us something that may help with that" she said as Trilla soon came in

"Konan, you-" Naruto was saying before Konan interrupted him

"Honey, I'm tired beyond belief and you can still go, you need more girls, to sait your unending lust because I can't do it by myself" Konan said

"You called mistress?" Trilla said with a grin

"Yes" Konan said with a smirk as she saw the confused look on Naruto's face "I made this bitch submit" she said as when Trilla was insinuating about getting with her husband was when she had the idea of making the woman submit to her and most importantly Naruto

"Wow I missed some fun" Naruto said to her

"She never touched my good stuff Naruto no woman can unless you want to that is" Konan said teasingly as she made Trilla submit using nothing but her hands finding all her sensitive spots

"Come here" Naruto said to Trilla as she did as instructed "Clean her out" he said pointing to Konan's holes

"She will follow your orders to the letter" Konan said as she did excellent work breaking a person's mind

"Strip" Naruto ordered Trilla

"Yes master" Trilla said as she completely disrobed

Naruto licked his lips as he checked her out

"I want him pleased" Konan said to her giving her a stern look

"I will try-Do or do not there is no try" Trilla was saying before Konan interrupted her

As soon as Trilla was done cleaning Konan out she turned to Naruto giving him her attention

"Someone like you doesn't break so easy I want the real reason you submitted" Naruto asked her sternly

"Mistress Konan-" Trilla was saying before Naruto sat down and got her lying down on his lap and smacked her ass

"The truth" Naruto said to her

Trilla panted a little as he slapped her again for her silence

"I said, tell me!" Naruto said

"Ok your power I am in awe of it drawn to it I've seen you fight and seen you train and it is glorious I am nothing to your strength that is why I submitted to her as she is yours and I'd like to be as well to serve you in anyway possible" Trilla said in admittance as she was incredibly attracted to Naruto

"Good, honesty gets rewarded" Naruto said as he began rubbing her pussy

Trilla had no shame letting out her moans and moaned louder when she received another slap to her ass this time by Konan

"It seems I'm a little rusty I never truly broke you, did I?" Konan asked her giving her a look "you were just a slut wanting a piece of my husband right?" she said slapping her ass as Naruto fingered her pussy

"Little bit, haa, of both" Trilla said to her getting two slaps on different cheekd one from Naruto the other from Konan

"I want the truth" Konan said as like her husband she liked honesty

"You did dominate me, but I was also wanting some of this stud" Trilla said

"So you did want my husband" Konan said knowing it wasn't some hidden secret as the woman advertised it

"What girl wouldn't" Trilla said

"True but now he and I are gonna break you together" Konan said sending Naruto a wink

Trilla licked her lips in anticipation of what will come

"Naruto can you please lie her down?" Konan asked Naruto sweetly

"Anything for you" Naruto said as Trilla was on her back lying on the bed

Konan looked down at Trilla with a smirk "now I'm sure you are aware from last time" she said groping Trilla's breasts "but I am your mistress he is your master he is the only one that can order me which means he orders you" she said to her seriously

"I know" Trilla said as she moaned

"Do you?" Konan said to her questionably "then while he plows your clearly untouched pussy" she said as Naruto wasn't the only one to look at her "you will eat me out and if you fail to make me climax before he does I will punish you" she said to her firmly

"Let's go" Trilla said as at that moment Konan sat on her face and played with her breasts as Naruto thrusted into her

"Haa!" Konan said moaning loudly "you're pretty good Trilla but pretty good won't cut it I want excellence" she said to her smacking her tits

Trilla's eyebrow twitched before she really got to work

"Fuck! You've slept with girls before, I can tell" Konan said as from how Trilla was eating her out showed Trilla had experience with women before

"God she is tight, I can barely move" Naruto said

"You hear that slut our master likes your pussy" Konan said pressing herself against the other woman's face

Trilla didn't stop before she sucked on Konan's clit focusing her efforts there

"At least you do as you're told" Konan said pleased by Trilla's efforts

Trilla bit down on Konan's clit causing her to moan loudly in bliss as the blue haired woman climaxed all over her face

"That was perfect but your job isn't done Naruto still hasn't came in you" Konan said as she wondered what face one made when Naruto cummed in them like he did with her

"That may be soon as she just got tighter than before" Naruto said as Trilla's walls felt like they were trying to squeeze the life out of him

"Then do it honey, let me see what she looks like as you flood her pussy with your seed" Konan said to him as she desperately wanted to see it

"Alright" Naruto said before he came inside Trilla's pussy making her scream into Konan's causing her to climax again

'That's the face' Konan thought to herself as she looked at the woman and saw the mind numbing look she had on her face

Naruto pulled out of Trilla as the woman panted from the experience and the two women looked as Naruto's cum oozed out of Trilla's pussy

"It feels amazing but sucks as you feel it leaves you doesn't it?" Konan said to Trilla tasting the juices escaping her pussy

Trilla could only nod to her

"We'll have to work on making you last longer" Konan said as she knew the woman was on the brink of passing out "we won't be so gentle next time Trilla" she said as she had a devilish grin

'That was gentle?' Trilla thought to herself in surprise before she blacked out

"Would you like to go again" Konan asked Naruto knowing he wasn't satisfied

(outside the room)

Sabine was flushed and panting very heavily as she was resisting her incredible urge to finger herself

"What's wrong?" Katan asked as she saw Sabine

"Nothing" Sabine said as she ran

'Thought she'd never leave' Katan thought as it took a lot out of her to keep her poker face as she was around the corner and heard everything as well

(with Alema)

'I can feel them' Alema thought to herself as she fingered herself and felt up her breasts as even from far away she felt the incredible pleasure filled energy coming from Naruto's room which further increased her desire to be owned by him

(With Hera)

Hera was in her room fingering herself as she set up monitors all over the ship and she had one in Naruto's quarters and the performance she was watching was something she couldn't tear her eyes away from

**(LEMON END)**

(few days later)

"A downed ship" Naruto said as they were taking the Guardian's ship for a test drive in outer sectors and saw a downed ship

"What type of ship" Konan asked curiously

"Republic" a soldier said to them

'Something is on that ship' Naruto thought as the ship looked a little as his senses were a little dull in space but still good

(few minutes later)

"She's alive wow" Hera said as she checked a woman's vitals as she was a Mirialan a species no one on the ship knew very well

"She's a padawan too young to be a full Jedi" Naruto said as he looked at her, she had mid D-cup breasts, athletic body, and bubbly ass

"She looks familiar" Konan said as she looked similar to someone

"Didn't Luminara have an apprentice that was a Mirialan?" Hera asked

"Not to my knowledge last I spoke to her she didn't have a padawan" Naruto said as he remembered when he was offered to be a padawan and she definitely didn't have one but also knew it wasn't uncommon for Jedi to take on a youngling they found or a member of their species as a padawan

"Sure you can't remember where you think you've seen her?" Hera asked Konan

'Maybe at a rally' Konan thought as she went on a bounty mission as the guardians went to capture criminals

"Didn't Trilla say that there was a Mirialan that was an inquisitor?" Naruto asked her

"More like potential inquisitor a lot of Jedi are monitored for that" Konan said as inquisitors were jedi that were broken down to join the dark side

"Well we won't know anything until she wakes up" Naruto said as he felt much conflict within the padawan as she was trying to discover for herself what was right and what was wrong 'she'd make a decent grey' he thought to himself

(Couple hours later)

"Glad to see you're okay" Naruto said as the Mirialan woke up

"Where am I?" the woman asked

"My ship" Naruto said before Hera tossed something at him "Technically her ship as she made it" he said rubbing his head

"Can I please be escorted to the republic I am suppose to wait for the return of master Luminara" the woman said to him

"Can we get your name at least?" Naruto asked her curiously

"Oh forgive me Barriss Offee" Barriss said to him

"Why are you supposed to be waiting for Luminara?" Hera asked her

"I was selected to become her padawan" Barriss said as it was decided for her

"You have your work cut out for you then" Naruto said as the woman had something large jammed up her ass as she was a stiff

"I know that but it could be worse, I heard of a rather ill tempered four armed jedi that many don't wish to learn from" Barriss said as many things were spoken in the jedi temple

"Oh yeah, I heard a lot about that asshole" Naruto said as he was looking into a few jedi as some seemed a little off on description alone

(few hours later)

Naruto was currently on a small ship as he was asked to personally bring in Barriss as he messaged master Yoda earlier

"You know this is more about you than her right" Katan said as she was piloting the ship

"I'm gonna guess spar" Naruto said as he knew Obi-Wan had to have talked along with Plo Koon and maybe even Anakin since the man was loyal but the council would look into him of they felt he was hiding something and Naruto couldn't fault him for that

"Here we are" Barriss said as she felt at home seeing the temple again

"Yeah I know, hey I gotta ask why is it that almost all the female Jedi are so hot?" Naruto asked as he had failed to meet one that disappointed

Barris didn't know how to respond as she just blushed in response

"Greetings youngling" Yoda said as he saw Naruto come out of the ship

"You better be talking to her old man" Naruto said

"Old I am but young you also are" Yoda said to him as he sent a look to Barris who left for her quarters

"So what do you want?" Naruto asked him

"The council wishes to see you many questions there are" Yoda said to him

"Ugh, of course." Naruto said as he rolled his eyes

(Few minutes later)

"How the heck do you sit in these things?" Naruto asked as he sat in a chair like the others were sitting in and yet couldn't get in a comfortable spot

"You get use to it my friend" Kitt Fisto said to him

"So what do you want?" Naruto asked the same question again

"Answers, like how did you learn to use both ways of the force?" Mace Windu asked

"I had three teachers" Naruto said raising his three fingers not using his thumb or pinky

"Care to tell us, or would you not?" Kitt asked him

"They were spirits, they came and taught not just me but my wife as well" Naruto said

"And who were they?" Obi-Wan asked curiously

"Darth Bane, Tarre Vizsla, and finally Jolee Bindo" Naruto said naming his three masters

"Hmm balance I sense in you not subject to either side I feel curious as to how this is" Yoda said as he knew better than anyone that the dark side took its toll on the body

"They sensed both the good and the bad in me, but then again who doesn't have darkness within them? That is a eternal truth as all living things possess darkness within them, but it is up to them if they choose to let it guide them to evil" Naruto said

"Wise words these are" Yoda said as he fought his darkness long ago and believed he had come to terms with it

"Please what any Jedi needs is to be free from these attachments to be better" Luminara said to him simply she has mid DD-cup breasts and a round ass

"And how does that work you say you are to keep balance in the universe but aren't very attached that makes a whole lot of sense" Naruto said sarcastically

"And why do you see this as a problem?" Mace Windu asked curiously

"A man, a very bad man back home, thought that emotions were a weakness so he made an organization that cut out all emotions from their people. He did a lot of bad things, claiming it was for the sake of his village but he was a monster. Emotions keep us from becoming empty and attachments to others help stop us from taking the wrong path, for in times of trouble or disarray one must look to their friends when they need guidance" Naruto said as it was that reason why he was sane for as long as he was

The Jedi in the room didn't have an argument for that was something they'd need much time trying to argue

"Moving on" Kenobi said as there was much more to be discussed "you seem to have abilities that have not been at present before" he said to him

"Care to elaborate?" Naruto said as he wanted to know what they knew

"Your many skills, such as that push you did to send those clone bodies into that star" Plo Koon said to him

"I can manipulate gravity" Naruto said simply

"Can you demonstrate it for us?" Mace asked him as he and the others who weren't holograms felt an increase in the gravity in the room increase

"There, happy?" Naruto asked boredly glad he had a henge on as he had his rinnegan active before coming her 'thank god I have henge also love the fact I can use these abilities without it active' he thought as he had learned how to use rinnegan abilities without the rinnegan active but they were easier to manage

"Very, what else can you do?" Mace asked as gravity returned to normal

"Many things, is there anything else you want or did you just call me here to show off for you?" Naruto asked as he felt like a performing monkey

"We also heard you can walk on any surface" Kenobi said as he was sure that was a joke from Anakin and soon shut up as Naruto walked up a vertical wall and stood on the ceiling

"Impressive" Yoda said as he was genuinely surprised

"And I can walk on water" Naruto said as he wanted to mess with them as seeing their reactions made this worth it

"Remarkable" Kitt Fisto said impressed

"I feel that is to weak a word" Kenobi said as this was baffling

"Figured you would" Naruto said rolling his eyes

"Are we boring you Mr Uzumaki?" Ki Adi Mundi asked

"Yep" Naruto said as he stopped the flow of chakra to his feet and fell to the ground "and unless Plo Koon forgot I can breathe in space" he said to them

"Impressive" Yoda said as he only knew a few species that were capable of that

"Okay that's good, can I go now as I think of some places better I could be at right now, like anywhere" Naruto said to them boredly

"I see so you believe we are just wasting your time is that it?" Ki Adi Mundi asked him

"Yeah I'm bored" Naruto said with a smile

"Just like Anakin was, no respect to his elders" Kenobi said

"Well if you are seeing this as nothing but a bore then by all means let's just send this brat on his way" Ki Adi Mundi said

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Kitt Fisto muttered to himself as he and a few other Jedi were much more relaxed than him

"Would you consider making an alliance with the Republic?" Mace Windu asked Naruto

"Now I see why you wanted to talk to me" Naruto said to them "didn't I agree to an alliance with you"

"You agreed to help us with our mission to save Jabba's son, but we did not establish a proper alliance between us and your Guardians, we just don't want anything to happen" Kitt Fisto said

"Oh great, this sounds like paperwork is involved" Naruto said as he hated paperwork

"More like an official ceremony since before it was an agreement to help both sides" Mace said to him

"Fuck my life" Naruto mumbled under his breath

"Luminara, your guide she will be. Taking you to the Chancellor she will" Yoda said to him

"He wanted to go over some potential terms if you would" Windu said

(few minutes later)

'Somethings wrong...I can't sense anything here' Naruto thought as there was something off about this place

'**I'm with you on that one' **Kurama said as he couldn't feel anything

"The chancellor should've shown up by now" Luminara said to him

"That's okay, let's us get to know each other" Naruto said causing Luminara to look away with a slight blush

'**This uptight bitch is crazy'** Kurama thought to himself as he felt her suppress her emotions

'Crazy hot, just like a lot of jedi women' Naruto said to him

"Greetings young man" Palpatine said as he showed up

'**Something's off about this guy'** Kurama said

'Yeah, I sense it too' Naruto said to him as something was off about him as he couldn't make heads or tails of it

"It is truly an honor to meet you I've heard you've done much for the republic" Palpatine said to him

"Not a problem" Naruto said keeping his responses short

"Well come now we have a meeting to catch" Palpetine said to him

'**He might be trying to improve his image using your dumb ass' **Kurama said to Naruto as he was well aware what the man was trying to do as he was gonna try and say he was was the one to establish it as when a leader said the groups name they weren't always referring to the group but themselves

(few minutes later)

"People of the republic today we have another suporter to our cause someone that can help us in our battle to the separatist today we have established an alliance with the Guardians" Palpetine said getting many cheers "he has already helped reveal corruption against us and saved one of our own" he said looking at Padme

'**We need to keep an eye on him'** Kurama said to Naruto as this man was a dangerous enemy

'Yeah' Naruto said as the man was soaking this in

(month later)

"You my friend are suicidal" Naruto said as he and Anakin were gonna jump onto a base run by Grievous who had R2

"I swear are you two related" Konan said as this was a Naruto type idea

"Yeah" Sabine said as she was invited as Naruto had been training her to use Tarre's darksaber and he thought she was skilled enough to use it

"I could do worse for a brother" Naruto said to her

"Who's worse than this guy?" Konan asked

"Hey" Anakin said

"She's got a point, master" Ahsoka said as she jumped back as Naruto stabbed the gold and black droid "what is your problem?" she said in surprise

"For a padawan of a mechanic you sure don't know your droid that guy was about to send out a signal"

"Oh" Ahsoka said "And by the way" she said before she stepped on his foot "That was for scaring me just now" she said a little ticked off

"Ow!" Naruto said holding his foot "The hell shoes you got on?" He asked as that hurt like hell

"C'mon let's jump" Anakin said as they jumped

(few minutes later)

"We gotta hack into these" Anakin said as knowing the droid was traitor sucked as he and Naruto were cutting wires

"Sucks that we don't have a astromech" Ahsoka said simply

"Hey he was a traitor" Naruto said as a traitor was the worst thing to have

"So? Couldn't you have just done your whole intimating thing and make him work for us?" Ahsoka asked

"Works on people not droids" Naruto said as intimidating people was easy as he could read them

"Then clearly you haven't hanged around droids too long" Sabine said as Chopper would've chickened out at the first moment

"And-done" Naruto said as he and Anakin opened the door

"This is gonna take forever" Rex said to him as hot wiring a door was not fun

"Yeah" Ahsoka said in agreement

"Anybody else hear beeping" Naruto asked as they were in what seemed to be like a place where they stored parts and parts for droids

They looked down a corner and saw a rolling ball like orange and white droid came across a corner knocking them over

"What kinda droid is that?" Ahsoka asked as she never saw a droid like that

"Who cares he looks awesome" Naruto said to him

"I've heard of these guys, they're those new BB series model astromechs" Anakin said as they were still in the prototype stages as they hadn't been released yet and only rumoured

The astromech whimpered as it hid behind Sabine's legs

"What's got you so scared, little guy?" Sabine asked

"Everyone duck!" Naruto said as they all dodged a Magna guards staff "I swear" he said as he hated these droids but noticed something their capes were red "Seriously, even these things got upgraded?" he said as he sensed something was new

One of the Magnaguards split their staff in half before grabbing handles on them turning them into a sort of pair of tonfa

"Go if these things are here Grievous isn't too far me, Konan, and your men can buy you time Rex can you find us an exit?" Naruto asked taking command as Anakin and Ahsoka left

"I can certainly make one" Rex said holding a thermal detonator

"Well don't just stand there, throw the damn thing" Sabine said as she preferred an open exit not a one she had to wait for

"Where's the hangar?" Naruto asked her

They all watched as the BB astromech just rolled past them and turned left

"He seems to know where he's going" Konan said as she followed him

"Wait if you see Grievous ship scan it and rig it" Naruto said as he had to admit Grievous had a decent ship

"Fine" Konan said to him as she wanted to kill the vulture droids as those were pains

"Sir are you sure that's a good idea" Rex said as Grievous had 6 lightsabers and the collected members here with lightsabers added up to 5 and with Konan gone that brought it to 3

"Well she'll be back and-" Naruto was saying as six red blades cut into the wall "fuck I thought he'd take longer" he said as he handed the destroyed magna guards staffs to the other clones thinking they'd do better with that

Suddenly a perfect hole was punched out of the wall, slamming into the clones except Rex as six mechanical arms grabbed the sides of the hole and Grievous entered the room "Hello" he said smugly

"We are so dead" Rex said as he had seen Grievous before

Sabine fired at Grievous who did nothing but take the shots and not even flinch

"Like my upgrades?" Grievous said with a superior grin

"Use your darksaber and men use the magna guard staff I doubt anything under heavy duty won't do anything"

"What men?" Rex said as he pointed back to show the other clones were slammed by the piece of wall Grievous punched into the room

"Shit" Naruto said as they were all to injured

Sabine tried using the darksaber but to the shock of everyone Grievous caught the blade "That's impossible" she said to him

"A rare and impossibly strong alloy, completely blaster proof and apparently lightsaber proof" Grievous said

"Rancor shit" Naruto said as he saw the metal heat up 'he has a limit that metal has a melting point' he thought to himself

"Is that so?" Grievous asked as he showed his hand before showing in their eyes as the melted part began to repair itself

"Oh, give me break" Naruto said as that made things harder

"We're dead" Sabine said

Suddenly Grievous got pushed sending him flying into a bunch of crates and parts, and when they looked they saw the BB astromech there beeping in joy

"Did it just..." Rex asked

"Yeah I think he did" Naruto said

"Holy shit" Konan said as a loud explosion was heard

"Nice" Naruto said as she did her job

"Bring me that droid" Grievous said as battle droids showed up

"Move!" Naruto said to everyone

"_We got R2_" Anakin said over the comms

"Good now make for the hanger" Naruto said as they ran 'shit the droid it to slow' he thought as they were walking slow enough as it was with the injured men and looked out the window "Anakin have R2 disable an engine" he said as soon his request was done

Grievous roared as the station started to tilt but due to his unique nature he crawled like a spider

"Ugh and I thought he was creepy before" Konan said as that was weird

"Get back" Naruto said as he cut a few windows causing them to create a suction trying to pull everyone out

Grievous stomped his foot causing sharp blades to come from his toes as well as his hands keeping himself secured

'I swear what hasn't he done to himself' Naruto thought as this was crazy

Grievous pressed a button on his wrist "Till next we meet" he said before he let go just as his ship arrived to him and he flew away

"Of course he had a back up ship" Naruto said as he hated that guy

"That guy prepares for everything" Sabine said as a lot of Sith did apparently

"Let's get to our ship and get the hell out of here" Konan said as she made a large flat surface of paper and everyone got on

(1 hour later)

"Gotta say the whole rolling thing makes him kinda cute" Konan said as Anakin and Naruto were checking him over

"You're not half bad" Anakin said to him as they checked the droids parts over wondering how it used the force

The droid beeped at them

"Well then it's nice to meet you BB-8" Naruto said as it beeped its name

"I don't know what I'm looking for a lot of these parts are customs but we can't tell anyone about this" Anakin said as Rex and his men were good at keeping secrets

"Why?" Ahsoka asked

"Because if word got out what this guy can do we're all dead because the force isn't a play thing and if tampered with to much the consequences can be dire" Naruto said as one droid was ok but an army was asking for trouble

"How can they even make an army of force droids? How does this one even have it?" Anakin asked curiously

"You may be true, the force works in mysterious ways." Naruto said jokingly as he believed in force as much as he believed in destiny, but knew it was like nature in a way

"Meaning you're one of a kind little guy" Ahsoka said petting the round droid

"Welcome to the Guardians BB-8" Naruto said as the droid nuzzled against him

"Aww he likes you" Ahsoka said as that was cute

"C'mon Ahsoka we have prisoner duty" Konan said as she was to help Ahsoka on a mission

"Great, well as fun as it was to hang out with you, duty calls" Ahsoka said to Naruto

"Oh we can hang out anytime, just give me a call" Naruto said checking her out

Ahsoka felt a little confidence boost feeling his eyes on her

(few days later)

"Impressive" Luminara said as she watched Konan manipulate a piece of paper changing it into different things like objects or animals

"I'm seeing some things that I think are impressive too" Konan said with a smirk making her blush

"How much will it take for you to kill these fools?" Gunray said to her

"More than you can give frog eyes" Konan said as Naruto's toad eyes put his to shame as Naruto's were beautiful

"Frog eyes, how dare-" Gunray was saying before Konan covered his mouth with some paper

"Besides, women like you are too hot to just kill" Konan said looking at Ahsoka and Luminara who looked away with a blushing face

"You're gonna keep doing that the whole time aren't you?" Ahsoka asked her

"Nothing better to do" Konan said as the alarm went off 'fuck you Naruto' she thought knowing he was proven right as whenever the universe was given an opportunity it took it

"You had to say it" Ahsoka said to her

"Stay here" Luminara said to them

"I'm sorry to give orders means I'm beneath you in rank but since I don't work for the republic lets go" Konan said as she didn't take orders

"You're leaving me along with this guy?" Ahsoka said throwing a thumb at Gunray

"He walks like a snail I doubt he'll escape" Konan said as they were then out of sight

Ahsoka groaned as she looked at Gunray "At least I don't have to hear you whine" she said glad Konan muzzled him

(with Konan)

"Ventress?" Konan asked getting a description from Naruto when he face her

"Ah Naruto's paper maker" Ventress said with a smirk

"At least my skin isn't so pasty and I'm not bald" Konan said

Luminara covered her mouth to hold back a chuckle

"It is shaven" Ventress said to them

"So I heard you have a sort of thing for my husband" Konan said to her

"Green mist leaves my body whenever he is near me" Ventress said as she certainly wanted to find out why that was

"Sounds like your people's magic coming out" Konan said as she was looking into that as Naruto gave her a description of it and besides poison she found only one source

"You know of the Nightsisters of Dathomir?" Ventress asked as she had done her own search and found it lead there

"I do my research, say if you want to be around my husband why not do it the fun way?" Konan asked with a smile

"...You're a strange one and that is coming from me" Ventress said as Konan made her uneasy

"I've heard worse" Konan said simply as being in the rain village was a nightmare as she had done things that certainly clarified her as a monster

"Surrender sith witch" Luminara said

"Oh please" Ventress said using the force sending her back

"You're not getting Gunray" Konan said

"Oh I am trust me on that but I am here for another" Ventress said to Konan

'Either another prisoner or a target to kill' Konan thought to herself as Ventress was basically a ninja being cryptic made people assume things making them second guess themselves on theories they had

"Shall we dance?" Ventress asked her as they both took out their lightsabers

Luminara got up and took out her lightsaber

'She can't handle Ventress' Konan thought as there was a difference between Luminara and them, they were trained to kill while she was trained to defend and despite her experiences in the past

Paper stopped Luminara from going forward and soon a wall of paper was erected

"You see it to" Ventress said to her "there is a difference between you and I and your husband" she said with a grin

Konan shot paper at her but Ventress easily sliced through them all 'she's good' she thought as that was more than skill and precision that was instinctual

"We all know what it is like to be warriors or killers we've all seen the consequences of war" Ventress said as she knew a kindred spirit when she saw one

'You and I might be the same...but not Naruto' Konan thought as she once saw into his mind when they meditated together and what was merely an instant was a lifetime for her she felt all his pain and suffering it made her feel lucky she had what she had in the rain as it was better than being alone like Naruto was for most of his life

Ventress charged and the two clashed beginning a dance of blades

'I'm at a disadvantage' Konan thought as she could tell in that clash that Ventress had more skill 'but she's sloppy when angered' she thought as any weakness was a good weakness

Ventress shoved her hand forward shooting out some of the green mist causing Konan to cough

"I thought you could only use that around Naruto" Konan said as she struggled to breath slightly

"I've been doing training and as it turns out I can when he's not around, only not as much" Ventress said as it only came out in small bursts

'Damn I need to be careful that wasn't pleasant' Konan thought as Naruto told her it was explosive meaning the gas isn't safe to breath in

Suddenly a explosion went off

"Well that's my cue" Ventress said as that was from another part of the ship and she immediately went into the vents

'She wasn't trying to get past us at all, she was distracting us' Konan thought as this confirmed she had a partner

"Why did you do that I could've stopped her" Luminara said to Konan

"How by being dead?" Konan said as Luminara seemed arrogant in her own skills "strike me" she asked her wanting to she the woman's flaws in technique

"I'm not going to attack you" Luminara said to her

"Then Ventress and Gunray leave and you'll have to get past me" Konan said as she felt Gunray was still in his cell

Konan leaned back as Luminara's lightsaber went past her face and she kicked it out of her hand and got her two lightsabers and had Luminara in an execution style scissor decapitation pose

"You are no master with a blade if you can't use one to the best of your ability you use jedi teachings I have used an actual blade to refine my technique you need to learn to adapt to other things than the jedi way" Konan said not wanting to see her die

"Fine, now let's go" Luminara said as she begrudgedly pulled her saber to herself and followed after Ventress 'am I really that predictable' she thought to herself as Konan disarmed her in mere moments and had her at her mercy

Konan touched her head and noticed Luminara had cut some of her hair 'not bad but still not the best' she thought as getting a few strands was nothing

(Few minutes later)

"How did you get in there?" Konan asked Ahsoka as she was in the cell alone

"It was Argyus, he was the traitor" Ahsoka said "He bashed my head when I had my back turned" she said rubbing her head

'Of course' Konan thought as she was actually impress as the man was a high ranking soldier for the Sith to have him must've been very useful and had advantages

"Seems Ventress has played us all" Luminara said actually impressed that she pulled this off

"I swear Gunray has to have Naruto like luck" Ahsoka said as for him to survive this long he had to have the luck of the devil

"Cowards are usually the ones to survive the most" Konan said to him as she knew many people like that

(few minutes later)

"Figures he'd die" Ahsoka said as they looked at the body of Argyus who had a hole through his body float in space meaning he was stabbed by a lightsaber and ejected

"That woman can't be underestimated" Konan said as Ventress would've been a skilled ninja in their world

"Indeed" Luminara said in agreement as she was starting to see what Konan meant 'am I truly that unprepared for an enemy like that' she thought as she had seen Anakin and Kenobi train before and knew their technique was based on what they were taught at the temple but also what they learned revolving actual melee weapons and even fought the other bare handed

"If that's how she is, I don't think I wanna meet these inquisitors you talk about" Ahsoka said as Konan filled her and Anakin in on some secrets that needed to be kept

"Did you have a tracker on him?" Konan asked as all republic ships had them and since Ventress killed the only person who knew where it was it stood to reason she doesn't know about it

Luminara smiled as she made a call to Kitt Fisto

'Don't be stupid' Konan thought as she sent the frequency to Naruto as Luminara gve it to her


	3. Chapter 3

(Vassek moon's atmosphere)

"Who are we seeing?" Naruto asked as Kitt Fisto personally asked him for help on this mission and he was flying along side the Jedi

"My old apprentice" Kitt said to him happily

"Gotta ask why are you so awesome while the rest of the council are stiffs" Naruto asked as Kitt was an amazing person with a bright personality

"You must not take it too personally, my friend, this war has changed many people, including them. They have to be this way, sure not all the time but should they drop their guard it could be their last mistake" Kitt said as he understood Naruto's viewpoint on the matter

"So how screwed are we if this is a trap why else would Gunray go to a moon of all places this place is literally mostly rock and fog" Naruto asked as the moon was just as how he described it to be

"Very, Gunray is smart, he knows how to hide, and where to place himself." Kitt said as he had read up and heard about Gunray nothing good

"Cowards always do" Naruto said as he was worried about who protected this coward

"So how was your world like?" Kitt asked as he was curious for himself as Naruto seemed like he was more intune with war than anyone he met before

"Nothing like this, all this advanced technology, robots, lasers, we never had them back home, the only really advanced stuff was like trains or blimps or other things. I tell you if it wasn't for my masters, I'd have had no way to know how to survive in this world" Naruto said as he and Konan were a little overwhelmed when their masters told them of the technological advances this world had

"Interesting and could others do what you do?" Kitt asked him as they landed

"Some not all" Naruto said as a lot could do some of the things he could do just not all his abilities

"Hmm, perhaps I would've enjoyed your world, to learn new things as well as be close to nature" Kitt said as he Naruto's world sounded exciting

'_Let's hope not_' Naruto thought as his home was not a place where he'd want to get a stake in this war as his people above chunin could do a lot of damage to one planet with non combatant species

"Master Fisto greetings" a Mon Calamari said to Kitt

"Nadar it is good to see you my old apprentice" Kitt said to him

"And you are?" Nadar said as he didn't know who this was

"Naruto" Naruto said to him

"Yes...I've heard of you" Nadar said sounding unimpressed

'_Wonder if I can cook him_' Naruto thought as the man was mostly a fish and seemed like a dick already

"Careful Nadar he is an ally and has been a great help to many to the republic" Kitt said as Naruto liberated a planet and had fought against Grievous that made him strong and kind in his books anyday

"Generals, we've detected the tracking beacon on the south end of the gorge" one of the clones said

"Then let's take a look" Kitt said

"Allow me" Nadar said as he used the force to part the fog to show a door

"That wall move the ship look at those two openings beside it guards should be posted there" Naruto said as this seemed a little strange

"You're right" Kitt said in realization "captain order the men to move the ship" he said to a nearby clone

"Yes sir" the clone said doing as instructed

"Somethings off a lair with no guards that screams set up...but maybe not for us" Naruto said in realization as he felt a lot of weird energies from inside this castle

"If you want in, we specialize in making entrances" A clone said holding a thermal detonator

Nadar activates his lightsaber "This will make far less noise" he said

Kitt stops both of them "Patience, sometimes a second look pays off" he said to them

"These tiles stick out meaning they might act as" Naruto said as he and Kitt pressed some and the door open "buttons" he said to them as they slowly entered the castle

"You smell that?" One of the clones asked

"Doesn't smell like droids, commander" one of the clones said to him

"It's too dark to see anything" another clone said

Naruto opened his palm and made a white sphere that floated above them creating light for them

"Impressive" Kitt said as that was certainly an impressive technique

"Thanks and he's right that smell it isn't natural" Naruto said to them "actually it is for corpses" he said making them a little tense

"I sense something is here" Kitt said as the force tried to tell him something

"Scanners aren't picking up anything general" a clone said

Suddenly a roar echoed throughout the halls

'_I can't sense it something is wrong with this place or the things inside it_' Naruto thought to himself as his senses seemed dull or the energies here were

"Well that was something" One of the clones said

They all walked towards a lit up room and heard the Viceroy's voice along with some droids

"I don't like this, it feels too easy" Naruto said

"I agree, something doesn't feel right" Kitt said

They all approached the room and saw 4 droids standing around a chair as Gunray talked to them

"He's not there" Naruto said as he tossed his lightsaber killing all the droids and like a boomerang it returned

"What makes you think that?" Nadar asked before Naruto used the force to turn the chair around to show a hologram of Gunray

"I can sense life energy no life was in this room" Naruto said to them

"Nice try jedi fools, I welcome you to your doom" Gunray said to them before his hologram disappeared

"The tracking beacon" Nadar said as he picked it up "They knew we were coming" he said

"Guess that idiot talked before he died" Naruto said to them

Suddenly Dooku's hologram appeared in the chair "Greetings jedi and it's a pleasure to see you face to face Naruto Uzumaki, I apologize for the deception" he said to him politely

"Dooku, you have a talent for unexpected appearances" Kitt said as Dooku had a knack for it

"It is a shame to come so far only to be frustrated, allow me to offer you an alternative prize" Dooku said before his hologram disappeared just as a panel began beeping on the chair

"This is definitely a trap" one of the clones said

"It looks like Dooku may be trying to catch someone, and we are the bait" Kitt said

"But who has the trap been set to catch? Shall we find out?" Nadar asked as he pushed the blinking, beeping button causing a door to open

"Grievous" Naruto said as he saw multiple replicas of his old and new armor as well as statues put up like a shrine to his days before he became a droid

"What are you doing?" Nadar asked as Naruto took a set of armor both old and new

"This ass has to have a weakness I have a mechanic who can look at this and video footage of Grievous see if she can find a weakness" Naruto said as Hera was good at her job

"These must be the trophies of the jedi he's murdered" Nadar said as he looked at a tray filled with padawan braids along with other trophies in the room "There are so many"

"Why would Dooku want to set a trap for his best general, it doesn't make sense" Kitt said

"Are we the bait, or is Grievous the bait?" Nadar asked

"Both this is a competition after Grievous lost that ship Dooku must've questioned his skills or wanted him to redeem himself or wants us to kill him I don't know the Sith always have an angle or move to play that'll set off more moves to benefit them" Naruto said as he studied sith tactics from Darth Bane nothing was as it seemed

"If the general doesn't know we are here, perhaps we need to set a trap" Nadar said

"Ah Nadar he has six lightsabers and lasted I checked we had four total along with the 5 clones" Naruto said to him

"Does it really matter? For someone of your skill surely you could match him, and together we can kill him" Nadar said

"I can kill Grievous hasn't been easy since in some places I can't go all out cause I can survive a lot but not my comrades like you if I went full on in space or that station I'd kill Grievous and a lot more people I'm not a delicate fighter my techniques are destructive" Naruto said as he always needed to be in control

"So what are you saying, that we should just run?" Nadar asked him

"Live to fight another day or if we can get him outside I can take him out" Naruto said as if they were outside they were less at risk

"He's right Nadar I've seen and heard what he can do we need to get outside" Kitt said as this would be their tomb if Naruto fought Grievous

"But we may never get this chance again" Nadar said stubbornly

'And the Jedi have a low opinion of me wow' Naruto thought as he knew his limitations and when it was the right time to fight and the right time to run

"Nadar do not be a fool, we must go" Kitt said sternly

"... yes, master" Nadar said

They quickly moved and found a trophy room of lightsabers

'_10 lightsabers_' Naruto thought as he picked two up and tossed them to Kitt and Nadar "this cancels out Grievous advantage if we all clash the clones get a decent shot" he said to them as they nodded and noticed they had blue and green

"Where does Grievous get this stuff anyway" a clone asked as he saw a lot of tech

"Cybernetics a rare type of tech takes a certain type of genius to make this" Naruto said to them as he had some troops that needed a fix up as some lost limbs but wanted to continue fighting

"Certain type of monster if you ask me" Nadar said as he found this disgusting

"What Grievous is yeah but some people need this" Naruto said as Anakin had a cybernetic limb

Nadar sighed as he just took a seat

"This place just came back on" Naruto said as he saw lights in the hall and some humming "and I think Grievous isn't in a welcoming mood" he said as they needed to leave

"So how do we get out of here now?" Nadar asked him

"Well there are mostly hallways and each room is either a storage or trophy room lets just walk down the halls and find a staircase"

"And if he doesn't have cameras for this entire complex?" Kitt asked him as they were going to walk in the open

"Oh he is I saw a few and cut them as we passed we just gotta make sure to be careful this place is rigged with traps" Naruto said as certain spots on the floor and walls were different from the rest

"Let's just go" Nadar said begrudgingly

"Look I feel your pain but we don't stand a chance against him, he has home field advantage here, he knows this place like the back of his hand. We have to go" Naruto said as waiting would get them killed faster

(with Grievous)

"So my prey has come to me" Grievous said in laughter

"Ah sir they seem to be evading most of the traps" a droid said to Grievous

'_He's smart_' Grievous thought as he saw Naruto save the clones and the Jedi from falling for certain traps

"Should I send Gor after them?" the doctor like droid asked him

"Yes" Grievous said as they were approaching his arena where he fed his pet enemies "and send the magna guards as well" he said as he wanted to put them to the test

(with Naruto)

"Something's coming" Naruto said as he hated this place as his senses were messed up as everything was like Grievous or a droid

Suddenly a door opened revealing a Roggwart that had four long cybernetic limbs on it's back, and also was clad in a exoskeleton of armor

"Say hello to my pet Gor Jedi" Grievous said over the mics

"Don't say it" Naruto said as he looked at Nadar as he could tell he was gonna reply

More doors opened and magna guards walked through them

"I'll take them you guys take Gor" Naruto said as he took out both of his lightsabers and fought the magna guards

(few minutes later)

"You will all die" Grievous said as they killed his pet one of the only things he cared for

"Help me cut this wall" Naruto said as he and Kitt made a hole in the room

"He's coming" a clone said as they could hear loud metal footsteps approach

"We're finished go" Naruto said as they all pushed through the door's hole

Nadar growled as he looked at the door Grievous was coming from before he followed them

"Run" Naruto said as he could feel a fresh breeze "call your ships now" he said to them as he called his Starfighter

"This is Nadar, R9 come-AHHH" Nadar said as a red lightsaber went through his chest

"Nadar!" Kitt said as he watched his former apprentice fall to the ground dead

"Go" Naruto said as he used force lightning and sent Grievous back and grabbed Nadar

"Ah, thanks for the recharge" Grievous said as he got back up

'_Let's see how much you can take_' Naruto thought as he moved back with Nadar's corpse "our ship's here?" he asked them loudly as he slowly backed up as Grievous slowly approached him

"2 minutes" Kitt said to him

"You don't even have seconds" Grievous said to him

"That's what you think" Naruto said to him angrily, "Can someone take his body?" he said as he respected the dead but wouldn't think twice about abandoning it if meant others would live

Kitt took the body of his apprentice from him and handed him to a clone and went to help Naruto with Grievous

"There they are Kitt now" Naruto said as they sent Grievous back and jumped on their ships "hey Grievous catch" he said as he stood on his starfighter and threw him a rasenshuriken

Grievous jumped into the air barely dodging it but was caught in the massive explosion that destroyed his home and severely damaged him

"You have got to be kidding me" Naruto said as he could see Grievous' body already beginning to repair itself

(Guardian's ship)

"Sorry Kitt" Naruto said as Kitt stared at his apprentice's corpse

"It is fine thank you for rescuing his body it means a lot" Kitt said as he looked at his pupil's body sadly

"You're welcome" Naruto said as he knew how important even a body was to a person as it gave a person closure

"What will you do with those?" Kitt asked as Naruto had the lightsabers he gave him and Nadar while Kitt kept Nadar's

"I'll be giving one to Sabine and the other to Katan" Naruto said as both women were good swordswomen

"And what of Grievous?" Kitt asked him

"Before we took off his body was already starting to heal itself" Naruto said as he saw a lot of dents and beyond repair parts Grievous still lived

"Naruto you gotta see this" Hera said as she showed him a hologram of Grievous armor "this armor is insane like cutting edge insane" she said pointing at the black one

"Figured that already, any weaknesses?" Naruto asked her

"Barely, it repairs itself too fast" Hera said as the metal was composed of nanites healing the metal and repairing Grievous

"It was weak to heat and maybe can be overcharged" Naruto said as everything had a limit

"Only slightly to heat, it'd take a lot of fire to break through that shell" Hera said as lightsabers could work but something hotter would be better

"Sidious really upgraded him good, nearly industruble, instantly repairs itself and can actually allow him to touch a lightsaber. I just had a bad thought, what if he gives this armor to more people?" Naruto said to them

"Can't like I said this is cutting edge only reason it worked for Grievous was because he was mostly machine before" Hera said as Grievous was mostly machine instead of man

"And it seems like it really has no weaknesses that we can see" Naruto said to her

"Yeah, Dooku and his master have made Grievous more of a monster than he was before" Kitt said as he didn't think Grievous was that bad now he was deadly

"We can worry about Grievous later, for now it is time to bury our fallen comrade" Naruto said turning to Nadar's body

(next day)

"Thank you Naruto not many Jedi can be buried" Anakin said as it was rare as most Jedi's bodies were left on the battlefield or taken by the enemies for treacherous reasons

"I didn't like the guy but he was just mad, mad that I was choosing to retreat rather than face a murderer who's killed countless padawans and jedi." Naruto said as he could understand his anger but he'd never risk others lives for it

"Revenge isn't the jedi way" Anakin said

"I know, but he had a point I could've taken Grievous then and there. But I wanted to get them all out rather than give that son of a bitch what he has had coming for a long time" Naruto said as he'd never sacrifice his allies for anything

"In battle we are all forced to make impossible decisions, and from what I understand you made the right call, everyone came home" Anakin said

"Yeah, all of us and one body, another jedi fallen by Grievous' hands" Naruto said sadly as he felt the loss of Nadar's life was his fault

"We all bare responsibilities for things we do but this was not your responsibility Naruto this is mine" Kitt said to him as his student's behavior and actions were because he wasn't a better teacher to him

"I have a war to get back to" Naruto said as he walked away going back to the Guardian's ship

"A strong will and a strong heart but a heavy sense of responsibility a heavy burden this is" Yoda said to them

"What will he do in that pain is what we should be concerned about?" Mace said to them walking up to them as Naruto left

"He's a good man Mace better than most" Kitt said to him as Mace always expected the worst from outside variables

"Is he though using sith techniques so freely" Mace said to them

"No darkness I sense in his lightning showed me he did very strange" Yoda said as Naruto showed it to him earlier

"He becomes more and more peculiar hard to believe someone so powerful is so gentle" Kenobi said

(with Naruto)

"Hey Barris" Naruto said as he was taking a slow walk to his ship and ran into the padawan he saved

"Hello Naruto how are you?" Barris asked him curiously

"A little stressed on multiple fronts" Naruto said as he needed to find a new senator for Ryloth as he had helped the economy and the people wanted him or someone chosen by him

"Could I be of any assistance?" Barris asked as he did save her life

"Whoa, slow it down there lady, unless you're looking for some of that action" Naruto said jokingly seeing her not pick up on it 'I swear they need to teach Jedi's sex ed' he thought as this was just sad "I just said I was stressed out and you just asked if you could assist me… getting it now?" he asked her

"Oh" Barriss said said as she began to blush brightly

"Yeah, I mean I think you're cute but let's go on a few dates first before we hit that level" Naruto said with a laugh as he walked away leaving the blushing padawan

"Naruto wait" Anakin said as he chased after the ninja

(week later)

"I swear once again this plan is asinine" Naruto said to Kenobi as they looked at cells looking for Anakin

"Might not be the best but it still works" Kenobi said as he opened up a cell where two pirates were present

"Go" Naruto said to them as they looked like crap

"You let pirates free why?" Kenobi said to him

"One they're prisoners of Dooku and two kindness is a virtue" Naruto said to him

"There he is" Kenobi said as he could feel Anakin in the cell in front of him

"You need better footwork dude" Naruto said as he heard Anakin above them

"What skills don't you possess?" Anakin asked him as he jumped down

"I'll have to get back to you on that one" Naruto said with a chuckle as he was always trying to learn new skills as no one could know when certain skills could be used

Obi-Wan handed Anakin his lightsaber

"Let's go capture this guy" Naruto said as they all left

(Few minutes later)

"Greetings Count" Kenobi said as they entered Dooku's chambers where they saw Dooku sitting in a meditative position with his eyes closed

"Kenobi, I thought I sensed a unpleasant disturbance in the force, I see you found young Skywalker, where would he be if you weren't always around to rescue him" Dooku said as he always found it humorfull "and it's is nice to meet you in person Naruto Uzumaki" he said smirking at him

"Yeah, yeah" Naruto said rolling his eyes

Suddenly the ship began to rumble as Anakin's cruiser began firing at it

"Your ship is surrounded count, republic troops are boarding as we speak" Anakin said as they pointed their lightsabers at him

"Jedi fools" Dooku said before the seat beneath him collapsed and he went down a tube

"Should've saw that coming" Naruto said as all these sith always had a secret passage of some kind "lets go" he said as he and Anakin followed Dooku

Kenobi groaned as he took another path to the hangar to cut Dooku off

"I go left you go right" Naruto said as Dooku prevented them from seeing which way he went

"Ok" Anakin said as he dropped down his tunnel

Naruto dropped down his and reached a hangar where he saw Dooku leaving in his ship 'oh no you don't' he thought throwing a tracker and began blocking shots by droids as he saw Anakin make a hole from his side of the wall

"Where's Anakin?" Kenobi said as he arrived and began assisting Naruto with the droids

"Late as usual" Naruto said as he just came through the hole he made "let's go" he said as they stole a ship

"Really, we're taking the shuttle?" Anakin asked them

"Shut up and strap in robo arm" Naruto said as they followed after Dooku

"I'll fly" Anakin said as he followed after him

(1 hour later)

"I told you we should've taken the fighter" Anakin said as they looked at their wrecked shuttle

"Oh stop complaining" Naruto said to him as they saw Dooku's downed ship and a beacon which they destroyed

"So where'd he go?" Kenobi asked as he saw a lot on the planet

"The cave but be careful somethings in there" Naruto said to him

"You sound like you're not going in with us" Anakin said to him

"Someone has to guard the ship that beacon was on for who knows how long and any separatist could've locked onto it hate to come out with Dooku only to get caught yourselves" Naruto said

"When he puts it like that it kinda makes sense" Kenobi said as they didn't account for that

"Everything that comes out of his mouth makes sense" Anakin said as he liked Naruto as a friend as he was as crazy as he was but still thought about his friends safety

The two entered the cave and not before long an explosion was heard and Dooku walked out of the cave

"Impressive, you appear to truly be smarter than the jedi" Dooku said with a grin as a roar was heard inside the cave

"What's in there?" Naruto asked him seriously

"This planet is Vanqor, I'm sure you've heard of it, can you think of the most dangerous predator on Vanqor?" Dooku asked him

"Gundark" Naruto said as he studied known dangerous predators in different systems

"Yes, dastardly creatures, if the gundarks don't kill them the pockets of poisonous gas inside will." Dooku said

"I see you have Anakin's lightsaber" Naruto said as he saw the lightsaber attached to Dooku's belt which he stole from him using the force

"Let me ask you something boy you have so much power yet you still fight for the weak those beneath you" Dooku asked

"It's how I've always been, it runs in my genes" Naruto said as being good being a hero and saving people was in his dna

"Ah, now I see it. You don't do this not only for yourself and others, you do this to honor your parents like a true warrior. Not many are like you as they are thrusted into the ways of the jedi as soon as they are discovered to be connected to the force. Can you imagine it, being so young and being taken away from your family?" Dooku said playing off his love and connection to family

"Yes, as my parents were taken from me just a few hours after I was born" Naruto said to him simply not saddened anymore by his past

"So sad, how-Well hello there gentlemen" Dooku was saying before a male voice interrupted him

'_Well look at this_' Naruto thought as this was ironic he freed some pirates and yet here they were to capture them

"And you are?" Dooku asked wondering what this person wanted as he didn't like pirates

"Hondo Ohnaka, at your service my friends" Hondo said as he bowed slightly

Naruto looked down and saw a Kowakian monkey-lizard at his foot before he shooed it away as it seemed more interested in what he had

"Please excuse Pilf, he's just curious" Hondo said as the animal ran over to him and sat on his shoulder

"Yeah, curious at what he can get his hands on" Naruto said as he kept his and Anakin's lightsaber in a seal in his robe

Naruto looked back and saw pirates ransacking both the remains of the ship they used to get here and Dooku's ship

"Please excuse my men, we didn't expect to find people all the way out here" Hondo said

Naruto heard guns cocking as he looked back to see 6 pirates pointing their blasters at him before looking back and seeing another six behind Dooku

"Something tells me that's exactly what you were hoping for" Dooku said looking at Hondo

"Well I am a businessman, just imagine how much credits in spice that I will get when either the republic or the separatists pay for the two of you" Hondo said to them

"Well I'm screwed" Naruto said as he surrendered as he had a plan

"Now come on, don't be like that, if all goes well then I'm going to be rich and you get to go home and continue this war between you and him. Now don't be causing trouble and nothing happens to you" Hondo said to them

(few hours later)

Konan was laughing hysterically as she was on a three way call with Hondo and the Republic "you took Naruto prisoner that is hilarious" she said calming down

"Glad to see you care honey" Naruto said sarcastically

"Ok ok we are not paying a ransom" Konan said to them

"Well if you aren't then perhaps the separatists will" Hondo said to her

"We may never get this chance at Dooku again" Padme said to Palpatine

"Hey, don't forget about me!" Naruto's voice came from the background

"We can't abandon him unlike some people" Anakin said looking at Konan

"Fine you guys get me out I pay you back" Naruto said simply

"I want 20 million credits in spice, brought to me in a unarmed diplomatic ship"Hondo said to them as he hung up

"He's playing you you all know that right" Konan said still on the line

"But can we take the chance? If we don't deliver he'll go to the separatists and if they don't he may just kill them" Padme said as it was that simple with pirates

"Yeah I already sent Sabine and Katan when those two mess up" Konan said pointing at Anakin and Kenobi

"And you're sure it'll all work?" Padme asked her curiously

"Yeah, what could go wrong?" Konan asked

"You did not just say that" Anakin said as he hated that

(next day)

"Have you two learned nothing from me?" Naruto said to the two Jedi "what moron accepts drinks from fucking pirates?" he asked them

"You" Kenobi and Anakin said simply

'_**Ha, they got you there**_' Kurama said laughing

"I chose to get caught idiots what moron can't get out of cuffs" Naruto said to them as he got off chains

"Says the one who's stayed here the entire time if he could've as easily just left." Anakin said

"I had no ship and they had cannons dude blaster just sting cannons are painful" Naruto said to him

"Well you're so talented, couldn't you have easily just taken one of theirs and left?" Kenobi asked

"And leave this one no now let's go home" Naruto said as he unsealed all his and Anakin's lightsaber

"So that's where it went Dooku" Anakin asked looking at the old man

"Yes, and before we go there's one more person coming with us" Naruto said as he cut the top of Dooku's chains keeping the man bound

"And what's your plan of escape?" Dooku asked him

"Stealth ship Hera has way to much time on her hands" Naruto said as he activated a beacon he had

"So that's it, just walk out of the door and to a ship?" Kenobi asked

"Yep" Naruto said as they were enveloped in smoke and looked like pirates "yo assholes" he said as two men came by

"Aren't those two the pirates you let go" Kenobi asked him

"Yep pirates may be a lot of things but they're honorable when it comes to saving their lives" Naruto said as they walked out and was given Dooku's lightsaber

"Leaving so soon my friends?" Hondo asked them "the party is just starting" he said getting drunk

They looked around to see men pointing their blasters at them

"You don't survive in the outer rim by being stupid my friends" Hondo said

"How'd you see past our disguises" Naruto asked undoing the henge

"He did" Hondo said pointing to Pilf "You can fool us but not a animals senses, he caught your scents the moment you left your cell" he said to them

'_Right forgot animals aren't always fooled_' Naruto thought

"Clearly you underestimated this guy" Anakin said shooting a look at Naruto

"Apparently" Naruto said

"Now look I am an easy guy, all I want is to get paid that's it. When I do, then you all can go and do whatever, so escape again and it'll be the last mistake you do" Hondo said seriously

(few minutes later)

"So what was the point of that?" Kenobi asked him

"To get your lightsaber always have a backup in case the original plan fails always try to accomplish something with it" Naruto said to him

"What lightsabers?" Anakin asked as all of them were gone

"What? That damn monkey, must've taken them while Hondo talked" Naruto said angrily as he was pissed he got outwitted by a pet

"This pirate is truly a smart one" Kenobi said to him

"And I underestimated him" Naruto said as he had never seen a thief like himself in so long that he was rusty in protecting himself against thieves

"Then maybe you need another plan" a woman's voice said

"What, who's there?" Anakin asked

"If you were paying attention, you would have sensed her. She's in the vents" Dooku said to him

A panel dropped down and a green female Twi-lek dropped down to the floor, she wore a black skimpy outfit, she had E-cup sized breasts, curvy body, and large round ass

"Oola" Naruto said in surprise

"You know her?" Anakin asked him

"We met at Jabba's palace" Naruto said to him

"Jabba sold me to Hondo to settle a deal" Oola said as she hated it here "I saw you and came to rescue you" Oola said to him

"Well what are you doing?" Dooku asked her

Oola pulled a screwdriver from her outfit and began to untwist certain places in their restraints causing them to fall off "When you're forced to wear things like those you figure out how to get out of them pretty easily after a while" she said with a smirk

"I swear I like you more and more" Naruto said as she approached him in Jabba's palace to thank him as he liberated her planet

"And Dooku's gone" Anakin said as he looked up to see Dooku was gone

"He's after Hondo he has all our lightsabers" Naruto said as Oola smiled at him "you fucking stole them didn't you" he asked her curiously

"Well all but Dooku's" Oola said as a traitor stole that one

"And once Dooku gets it, he'll disappear" Kenobi said as he wanted to go after the count

"Let's worry about him another day, let's just focus on getting home" Naruto said as he was tired of this pirate shit and felt humiliated as he let himself get captured to test his skills and he failed

Suddenly they all felt an explosion, and during the chaos they ran outside to see Sabine and Katan with… Jar-Jar?

"Sorry we're late this guy was doing some crazy shit" Katan said to him

"That explains why they didn't come to check on us, they already left" Naruto said as all of the pirates were gone

"Let's go, I for one could use something to eat" Kenobi said as they ran outside and went to a stealth ship

(later on Ryloth)

"I swear I never thought I'd see my home like this" Oola said as she looked at her home planet prospering

"Yep" Naruto said as they were at a former Sith factory they changed into a place where the men could rest and be treated for injuries

"And what has Senator Taa have to say about all that you've done?" Oola asked him

"Funny you should mention him" Naruto said as he informed her he was in prison

"Ha the bastard deserves it" Oola said as he was the one who sold her and other Twi'lek women

"Now they're looking for someone to replace him" Naruto said as he did not want that job "you want it?" he asked as he knew the people would want someone who understands them

"Me? I-I'd be honored of course" Oola said in surprise

"Good and you'll have help I have a friend who owes me a lot of favors" Naruto said thinking about Anakin wondering if he could set up something with Padme

"Speaking of where are they?" Oola asked as they all came to Ryloth

"One's stuffing his face the other is exploring" Naruto said as Anakin was hungry and Kenobi wanted to see how Ryloth was progressing

"I am not stuffing my face but we gotta go we got business" Anakin said to him seriously "Aayla is in trouble her ships are under attack" he said as Aayla forces were slowly dwindling

"Are you attracted to Twi'lek women?" Oola asked him curiously

"I'm attracted to women in general" Naruto said to her as they left

(few hours later)

"My god" Rex said as they looked out the window seeing Naruto destroy a lot of ships

"Show off" Anakin said

"Yeah he's hot-I mean not" Ahsoka said getting looks

"Those rasenshuriken are something else" Sabine said as Naruto threw three at a cruiser causing it to explode

"Yeah and so is he" Katan said as she was always perplexed someone so powerful was so kind

"He may have brought this battle back in our favor" Aayla said glad her men didn't die for nothing

"He's probably just showing off for you" Ahsoka said

"Probably for all of us, you know how he likes to give women a show" Sabine said with a laugh

"Uh oh" Anakin said as the ship was blowing up

"Naruto time to go this ship is sinking" Katan said hearing a groan as he teleported next to her "I swear I gotta learn how you do that" she said thinking teleporting was cool

"Alright, hold onto your butts, getting back to the Resolute won't be easy" Anakin said as he went to the ships controls

They were all interrupted when they heard a loud explosion

"The hyperdrive just turned on" Rex said

"Oh shit" Naruto said

"Bly turn it off" Aayla asked him

"I can't general, hold on!" Bly said just as the ship shot into hyperspace

(hyperspace)

"We gotta stop this soon" Naruto said as they were lucky not to have hit anything and soon saw they were on a direct course for a sun

"Anything you can do to stop it" Anakin asked him

"Not a damn thing" Naruto said to him as he had no techniques designed for something like this

"We gotta shut everything down, all of the power, that's the only way to reset the navicomputer" Aayla said as that was their only option

"She's right" Sabine said as that was the only way

"Strap in tight, this is gonna be one hell of a bumpy ride" Naruto said as when they cut off the power they saw just how close they were to the star

When the ship exited hyperspace they began going out of control falling towards a planet

"Everyone hold on" Naruto said as the engines were turned back on 'I don't know how long this ship will last' he thought as he knew a lot of damage was done as they escaped

"The engines are going haywire they burning up and the controls are barely functioning" Katan said to them

"We need to crash on a nearby planet we're in neutral space right a lot of inhabited planets here" Sabine said as people came to neutral space to avoid the war and live in peace

"I don't think we have a choice in the matter, we're coming in hot" Naruto said as they were headed for the closest planet

"Can you stop the ship like you did on Tatooine" Anakin asked as Naruto knew how to mess with gravity

"Yeah" Naruto said as he activated the rinnegan and slowed the ship down

"This is awesome" Sabine said as she was weightless

"Sabine Katon you two have jetpacks right" Naruto asked them

"Yes" Katan said to him

"Each of you take two people I'll teleport the rest" Naruto said as Katan still had his kunai he gave her

Everyone shook as the ship shook

"Go, it's hard to concentrate, we're coming in really fast" Naruto said as it was hard to use his gravity powers on a ship that was basically a live bomb and he was merely slowing the ship down

Sabine grabbed Ahsoka and Aayla while Katan grabbed Anakin and Rex

'Damn they died' Naruto thought looking at the injured clones who he thought hold out longer

"General you have to evacuate, now" Bly said

"I'll go after you all do, now go" Naruto said as he teleported him and the others out

(Half an hour later)

"Bly, there you are, where's Naruto?" Rex asked him as they found him by a tree

"I don't know, I haven't found him after he got me out of there" Bly said to them

"Oh no" Sabine said as they all ran to the wreckage of the ship and began moving parts all over

"Over here, I found him" Anakin said as he pulled Naruto out of some debris

"He's hurt bad, even this will take hours" Katan said as she saw the smaller injuries heal already

"And you say I'm reckless" Anakin said as Naruto glared at him

"If I wasn't so banged up I'd say something" Naruto said as he was sore "really thought I could save the ship"

"Well you did your best" Katan said as the things in the ship would last them about a week or two

"I appreciate you trying to save my brothers" Rex said as he and Bly took off their helmets

"Shame that they didn't survive their injuries" Naruto said sadly

"We'll go take care of them" Bly said as they went to bury their fallen brothers

"We saw a village, we can go to them and ask for help" Anakin said as he saw one in the distance as they flew down

"Alright let's ow, ow ow!" Naruto said as he tried to get up

"We don't have enough of the meds he'll need" Rex said as he had enough medical experience with medics to know Naruto needed some

"Go find me some plants" Naruto said as he knew enough medics from both worlds to know how to make a salve

"I don't think now's the time to get high" Sabine said jokingly

"Just see what you can find I prefer not interacting with the village unless we have to" Naruto said as he wanted to respect the peoples neutrality

"Let's go" Anakin said to everyone

"I shall stay" Aayla said as Naruto did much for her people and her men it was the least she could do for him

"Don't have too much fun while we're gone" Ahsoka said with a chuckle

"Shut up and go tangerine butt" Naruto said with a smirk as he saw both women blush a brighter or darker shade of their respective colors

"Admit it, you like seeing it" Sabine said laughing

"Oh quit with the flirting jokes and just go" Anakin said as this was getting childish even for him

(few hours later)

Aayla made a shelter for Naruto using the parts of the ship as she sat outside of it meditating

"True balance isn't about blocking out the darkness it's about accepting it" Naruto said as the Jedi and the Sith tried to embrace their sides of the force

"Yes, I know, I spoke to Konan and she told me about your training" Aayla said as what she was told defied most of her teachings

"Yeah, if it wasn't for old man grey, I probably would be very confused on how to use both of my force powers" Naruto said as coming to terms with his darkness something he didn't want to believe was a part of him was hard

"From what Konan spoke of, it seems like now would be a good time for the grey jedi of old to return" Aayla said as she knew from personal experience neither side was all it seemed to be

"Yeah as they truly understood the meaning of balance between the light and dark sides of the force" Naruto said as his master taught him that both sides had only a single view denying themselves or giving into selfish emotions that lead them to use the force

Aayla was agreeing as master Windu had studied and learned about Sith Alchemy in order to counteract it and better prepare for it as it was a sith weapon

"I hate the Jedi and the Sith" Naruto said

"Why?" Aayla asked

"Besides what I've already said about the Jedi but what I really hate is how you take force sensitive children away from their homes and families, never letting them see them again. I mean don't you have family on Ryloth that you miss?" Naruto asked her curiously as that seemed extreme

"Yes" Aayla said as all Jedi missed their homes

"How can you protect people if you can't connect with them if you feel nothing and just the force you'll be empty and it'll be that much more easy to fall into the darkness when you're all alone" Naruto said to her

"Yes, I agree. The Jedi way is truly a lonesome one" Aayla said looking into the fire they made in deep thought

"You can see them if you want" Naruto said to her "your parents go to senator Oola I'm sure she won't have a problem sending a jedi to handle a dispute on her home planet" he said with a smile

"It has been so long I don't even know if I could remember them or they remembering me" Aayla said to him

"I may be able to help with that" Naruto said as he remained still for a moment than entered sage mode "we are all tied to our family including the energy inside of us I may be able to find them" he said to her as energy sensing for a sage was easy "We're not alone" he said looking into the deep brush all around them

"Can you fight?" Aayla asked seeing he was a lot better

"Trust me I've fought in worse conditions" Naruto said as having a hole in one's chest was an unimaginable pain "those are Mastiff Phalone aim for the eyes" he said as he took out a lightsaber just as a large animal that was like a cross between a bird, a wolf and a lion lurked out of the grass followed by more

"Then we must be on Maridun" Aayla said as she knew of the planets in neutral space

"Wait, maybe I can calm them" Naruto said as he reentered sage mode and sat down on the ground

Aayla was surprised when they all went to him and nuzzled against him and seemingly went to sleep

"If you show them fear, they'll fear you back" Naruto said as he forgot these animals weren't strictly predators

"Amazing" Aayla said as she never seen anyone calm down such aggressive animals

After Naruto waved his hand to them, all of the Mastiff Phalones just ran back into the tall grass

"To lower your guard that easily, once again you have impressed me" Aayla said as Naruto was beyond explanation sometimes

"I could do a lot more" Naruto said with a smirk as he looked down at Aayla

Aayla blushed slightly noticing how close they were to one another

"You look cute when you blush" Naruto said to her with a chuckle

"And you are cute with these whiskers of yours" Aayla said as she rubbed one of them and heard him purr and found it adorable

The two just stared at one another for a moment before they then kissed

**(LEMON WARNING)**

"That felt amazing" Aayla said as she pulled him into another kiss wanting more

'_Pretty sure all jedi are sexually repressed'_ Naruto thought as he was willing to bet on that

Aayla pulled him into the shelter before pushing him down and getting on top of him rubbing herself against him

"Do you want this Aayla?" Naruto asked her wanting to be sure

"Yes" Aayla said to him

(Ryloth)

'_I will not lose to her'_ Alema thought to herself as she felt a rivalry for Naruto between her and the blue Twi'lek for his affections something she wanted badly

(Back with Naruto)

Both force wielders were currently undressing the other

"You heal very fast" Aayla said as she felt his chest not even seeing a scar

"And you look beautiful" Naruto said as he started kissing her neck and went down

Aayla was in paradise as she never felt anything like this before in her life and it was wonderful

Naruto fondled and sucked on her breasts making her moan loud feeling pleasure she hasn't felt in her whole life

"You're, ah, very good" Aayla said not knowing how to tell him how amazing she felt

"When you do it as much as I do, all of it makes great practice for the next time to make it even better" Naruto said as he Konan and Trilla were very horny a lot

Aayla moaned very loud as Naruto began eating her out

"I set up sound proofing seals all around this shelter, so feel free to be as loud as you want" Naruto said as he didn't want to attract animals or the others to hear her on their way back

"That's good!" Aayla said moaning in pleasure

'_I swear it really is a temple_' Naruto thought as he'd never have given up on sex and the jedi temple was like any other temple for it's members giving up on vices or things they consider sins

Aayla turned and sat on his face as she put them in the 69 position as she stares at his cock which made her mouth slightly begin to water as her pussy moistened even more from it's large size she slowly took it into her mouth and adjusted to it taking in a little more as she blowed him

"Now that's good, I wonder if Alema or Oola are just as good." Naruto said teasing her

Aayla became angry with jealousy '_I won't let those two whores get the better of me_' she thought as both women wore skimpy clothes which even she had to admit were attractive

As Aayla picked up her pace and went at his cock with more effort than before Naruto decided to even the playing field as he shoves two fingers inside of her pussy '_man she's sensitive maybe she's never touched herself_' he thought as she was very sensitive to the touch

Aayla moaned loudly against his cock, loving what Naruto was doing to her

Naruto gave her blue ass a nice slap hearing a loud moan of surprise

(with Alema)

'_Now I'm very angry'_ Alema thought as she felt she was missing something she'd enjoy very _very_ much

(Back with Naruto)

Aayla moaned loudly against Naruto's cock as she climaxed all over his fingers and face just before Naruto flooded her mouth and throat with his cum _'it tastes so good'_ she thought drinking as much as she could and as she let it go it sprayed all over her face

"That's a good look for you" Naruto said with a chuckle

"I'd love to have this look everyday" Aayla said as she loved the warmth of his cum on her face

"Just meet me and we can go at any time" Naruto said to her

"I want to join you" Aayla said to him "I want to join the Guardians" she said to him firmly

"Alright" Naruto said with a smile

Aayla rubbed herself against his cock both excited and afraid as she knew it would hurt as it was her first time having sex but her hymen was broken due to her training which she was a little thankful for as Naruto would break right through her's if she had it

Naruto grabbed a hold of her waist and thrusted up into her

Aayla screamed as she felt Naruto thrust into her '_he feels much larger inside of me'_ she thought in bliss

Naruto pulled her into a kiss feeling her moan loudly with each thrust

'_Best decision I made'_ Aayla thought as leaving the Jedi order was much easier than she ever thought it'd be

Naruto surprised her when he grabbed one of her head tails Aayla screamed in pleasure and bliss _'are they sensitive' _he thought as he rubbed the base and felt her have an explosive climax

Aayla panted as she rested her head on his shoulder as he held her close _'I'm so embarrassed' _she thought as that was a very sensitive spot for Twi'leks

Naruto thrusted up into her once more making her moan out in surprise

'_I want his cum_' Aayla thought as he made her cum multiple times while he did it once in her mouth

Naruto groaned before he erupted inside of her pussy making her scream in bliss as she felt him fill her insides up

'_Can all men cum this much'_ Aayla thought as Naruto cummed so much in her mouth and pussy it was insane "You're still hard?" she said in surprise after Naruto pulled out of her pussy and saw his cock was still rock hard and ready to keep going

"Yep" Naruto said as he was seeing Konan's point that he was hard to satisfy

'_He's going to destroy me before the night is through'_ Aayla thought feeling hotter than ever before

(9 hours later)

Aayla's head laid down in the bed as her tongue hung from her mouth as Naruto pounded her ass to oblivion, which is what he's been doing for a long time evident by the slight bulge of her stomach

"I swear" Naruto said as he had a lot of energy to burn

Aayla could only moan incoherently because of the many hours of fucking Naruto turned her mind into mush as he came inside of her again before pulling out

'_I'll let her rest'_ Naruto thought as he put a henge around her to make her look fully clothed for when the others came back

**(LEMON END)**

(The next day)

"I swear the separatists are a real pain, any ideas why they're here?" Naruto asked as Anakin informed him of the separatists arrival and them being in neutral space near a village didn't sound good in any way

"Maybe to test that thing?" Ahsoka said as she handed the binoculars to Naruto as he saw a modified heavy artillery separatists tank

"That tank fires a single shot and seems to need a massive amount of ammo" Naruto said as the cannon looked to have a heavy barrel for the ammunition

"Why are they sending two droids to the middle of a field?" Bly asked curiously

"Test dummies" Naruto said as that was the obvious thing about the cheap droids

They watched as the tank fired a shot and burned everything in a radius of the blast but the droids were unharmed

"We gotta destroy that tank" Naruto said as he knew they would test it on living things next

"Yeah, or the Lurmen are their next target" Ahsoka said as she understood now why the separatists chose this planet as a single race on one planet in a small village wouldn't be noticed missing

"Yeah, as their village leader won't do anything as he doesn't want to get involved in our war" Anakin said

"You met them?" Naruto asked as he wanted them not to get involved

"It was by accident, they saved us from some of those Mastiffs" Anakin said as that was what happened

"Well, let's wreck that thing and use their ship to call the Republic for pickup, _without _letting the Lermen get involved" Naruto said as it would be simple for them to take the base as he only saw the basic droids and a few super battle droids

"Me and Bly are locked and loaded sir" Rex said as Bly gave his blaster a pump as he put it on his shoulder

"This needs stealth guys me, Anakin, Ahsoka will go inside and destroy them all while you keep an eye out for the ship and if this goes to hell you'll be right outside for the action" Naruto said

"Yes sir" Rex said doing a salute

"None of this sir shit I get enough of it from my men you can call me Naruto" Naruto said to him

"Okay" Rex said as he was a little unused to that as Anakin made the same complaint to him but he eventually gave up and stuck to the name general

Naruto, Anakin and Ahsoka ran towards the base

"Sometimes, I swear Jedi get all the fun" Bly said as he leaned against a tree

"Better to go in smart, than it is to go in with no plan at all" Rex said as he understood the meaning of stealth and their blaster not exactly quiet

"I know, I just would like to see some action myself" Bly said as he like to fight

"I feel you, but for now let's just keep those clankers off their asses" Rex said as he kept an eye on them

Aayla just sat on the branch and just looked up before beginning to meditate "so why are you two here" she asked seeing Katan and Sabine

"He didn't give us any special part so why not just stay with you all?" Sabine said as Naruto actually did give them a mission to make sure no droid or person escaped but she knew Naruto would destroy them all as stealth was the thing he was best at

"So how was he?" Katan asked Aayla who gave her a look of surprise "please you're practically glowing" she said a little jealous as she wanted Naruto's attention as well but was always finding a reason to stop herself

"Yeah, how bad did he rock your world?" Sabine asked wanting details for herself

"It was a moment I will never, _ever_ forget" Aayla said as she was sure that day will forever be engraved into her mind

"At least we know we'll have a good time when we take our turns" Sabine said as she and Katan worked together a lot and often talked so it was a little surprising to find out they liked the same guy

(Few hours later)

"I thought neimoidians were weird looking already but that fat guy really took the cake" Anakin said to them "good thing Wag-to convinced his father to join the republic they'd be dead otherwise" he said as the separatists would try this again he could feel it

"Yeah at least we have a prisoner this guy's people work with the separatists claiming to be neutral" Naruto said as his men were liberator/ bounty hunters and had a few run ins with that corrupt species

"Think it'd be interesting to have that kinda cannon only in reverse? Where it would only destroy droids while leaving all of the living things alone? Like it'd just burn the droids but not the trees or the plants or us?" Ahsoka asked

"That'd be one heck of a weapon" Sabine said

"Only downside is you'd have to be careful if it affects your droids or machines" Naruto said as that was a drawback

"But wouldn't a emp work just the same, sure they shut everything down but still" Katan said to them

"On regular droids definitely they hold a certain amount of power" Naruto said as certain droids had good protection

"So we just stick with taking them down the old fashioned way" Anakin said as he smiled as he loved lashing and blowing stuff up

"Ugh, boys and explosions" Ahsoka said rolling her eyes

"Don't knock it till you try it" Sabine said as she loved blowing stuff up

"Welp, I wonder what comes next" Naruto said as he stretched out

(2 weeks later)

"Remind me how we got talked into this" Naruto asked Anakin as they were having dinner with two senators

"If I do recall something about food was mentioned and you instantly agreed" Kenobi said with a chuckle

"Plus the food from Naboo is really good" Anakin said as he was often eating food from Naboo

"Are you sure that's all that's good from there?" Naruto asked with a chuckle before Anakin elbowed him in the gut "Shutting up" he said groaning

"A pleasure as always Naruto" Kenobi said as he left

"So how'd you'd get roped in?" Naruto asked Anakin curiously

"Padme is a little headstrong" Anakin said as if she told him to do something it was in his best interest to do it

"You know they say couples start to adopt the others qualities" Naruto said with a chuckle

"Oh yeah because I'm headstrong? That's the pot calling the kettle black coming from you" Anakin said as he felt like Naruto was growing on him quickly and considerably

"Does she know I know?" Naruto asked wondering if he could mess with her

"Yeah" Anakin said as he told Padme immediately

"Dang, I was hoping to get some teasing in with her" Naruto said as he thought that would've been great

"The jedi council is a bit crazy about hearing Aayla quitting and joining up with you" Anakin said as a lot on the council didn't like it

"If they were smart they'd become greys with her" Naruto said as his side seemed to do good and have the most freedoms

"Time will only tell, if you ask me, I'd choose to become one as well" Anakin said as he was considering it himself if it meant he'd get to be with Padme openly and freely

"Just follow what your heart tells you and you won't go wrong" Naruto said as he believed Anakin should stay for a while as he knew it'd be hard to leave his master

Anakin knew that advice very well as Padme told him the same thing many times in the past

"Who are we eating with anyway?" Naruto asked

"A friend of yours and a friend of Padme's" Anakin said

"Oola" Naruto said as he guessed it immediately

"And Senator Riyo Chuchi of Pantora" Anakin said as he forgot to mention their recent invite

"Ugh, I can't stand their arrogant as hell chairmen" Naruto said as the man had been involved in the war for a long time and had let himself become obsessed making his judgement impared or always striking with aggression

(few minutes later)

"Hey Oola how's being a senator?" Naruto asked her curiously

"Terrible but it's for my people" Oola said to him giving him a peck on the cheek

"Preach" Padme said as this was not an easy job

"Better than being a slave dancer" Naruto said

"Greetings, Naruto I am Riyu Chuchi" Chuchi said as she saw him when Palpatine introduced him to the senate, she had very high C-cups, curvy body, and a small bubbly ass

"I swear what is with me and meeting beautiful women with the color blue" Naruto said chuckling a little making the senator blush

"Let's eat" Anakin said as he was actually hungry

(3 hours later)

"That was good" Naruto said as he patted his stomach

"She is the best" Anakin said getting a smile from Padme

"Thank you for the meal, Padme" Riyo said with a smile

"Not a problem" Padme said as they were all alarmed by a slamming at the door

"Alright, who invited the asshole who doesn't know how to knock on a door?" Naruto asked getting chuckles from everyone as he went over and opened it "oh hell Riyo it's for you" he said distastefully

Riyo got up and went to the door to see Chairman Chi Cho

"Senator Chu chi we have a problem on the ice planet Orto Plutonia" Chi Cho said to her

(2 days later)

"Geez, you weren't kidding about ice planet" Naruto said as he was just wearing his gear and a cloak

"And this is the planet in it's summer season" Kenobi said to him "why are you wearing just a cloak?" he asked curiously

"Heating seals that keep me warm" Naruto said as he underestimated the weather as he had been to the snow country and didn't need much as his chakra would've kept him warm but this planet made it difficult

"It's not Tatooine that's for sure" Anakin said as this was it's polar opposite

BB-8 rolled under Naruto's cloak hoping to find some warmth

"I know it's cold little buddy, I'm cold too" Naruto said as droids may have been able to stand certain heats and cold temperatures they were still susceptible to their systems failing

"Chairman Cho, Senator Chuchi, I advise waiting her until we can secure the area" Kenobi said

"I'll respect your judgement, General, but I will go where I choose. This is sovereign Pantora territory" Cho said

"I thought this planet was uninhabited, so therefore it's not aligned" Anakin said

"Our moon of Pantora is the only civilization in this system, I'm the one who asked the senate to protect this planet. This wasteland belongs to us" Cho said sounding territorial

'_Something's here'_ Naruto thought as even if they were in the air he sensed something down there

"Anakin, you stay with the senator and the droids while we secure the base" Kenobi said as they landed

"Wanna trade" Anakin asked Naruto

"As much as I'd enjoy being around a beautiful woman, I'd rather warm up at least a little bit" Naruto said

"Seriously?" Anakin asked

"Alright fine, if you're gonna whine about it then I'll watch her and the droids" Naruto said as Anakin quickly followed behind Kenobi

Riyu laughed as BB-8 rolled around her before a familiar beeping was heard as R2 rolled over and the two made a friendly bump as C3P0 walked behind him

"Take a good look at BB, his type of Astromech isn't gonna hit the market for at least another month or 2." Naruto said

BB-8 beeped feeling proud of that

"You did review his schematics right" Anakin asked as he and Kenobi came back getting a nod from Naruto

"How is it?" Naruto asked them

"The entrance has dozens of spears with clones helmets on them" Kenobi said

"Hmm, that sounds like a hunter type tactic" Naruto said as those worked as grave markers or for intimidation

"The scouts found a droid base on the other side of the ice ridge" Rex said

"Senator, stay here with the chairman while we investigate. Keep her company, buddy" Naruto said as he gave BB-8 a friendly pat as he rolled over to Riyo as he, Anakin and Kenobi entered ships to go to the droid base

"Be careful" Riyo said as she was very concerned for him

(few minutes later)

"Geez, looks like these guys got hit too" Naruto said as the droids didn't get the same respect as the clones as their heads were on the ends of the spears

They entered the droid base and looked up to see battle droid bodies with their guns pointed at the entrance but without their heads

"I found some large footprints" Anakin said as he found prints in the snow larger than his hand

"Have your men make a cast" Kenobi said as he wanted to identify the species if possible

"If the footprint is that big we're looking at something roughly 3 times our mass" Naruto said to them

They entered the control room as Kenobi tried to get the last recorded message but it wouldn't play

"Allow me" Naruto said as he hit the console causing the hologram to play

'_This is 685 to command, there's too many of them they've overrun the base, we need reinforcements we need -AHHHH_' a droid said before a creature got to it

"Never seen a species like that" Naruto said to them

"Whatever it was it's a good warrior" Kenobi said as the creature got the droid as it had it's back turned to it

"The droids log indicates they were investigating the southern canyon" Rex said as the troops finished checking the logs

"They might have pissed these people off making them think the clones and the droids were one in the same" Naruto said to them

"Classic caught in between scenario" Anakin said as this happened more than people thought

"Then that would mean that there is a race here, we must investigate this" Kenobi said getting nods from Naruto and Anakin

(1 hour later)

"I'm seeing some kind of reflection on the top of that ridge" Kenobi said

"And I sense I may kill our chairman" Naruto said as they were being followed and watched

"I won't lie that thought has crossed my mind" Anakin said as the chairman wasn't showing any of his men respect

"Just so you two know he can't order my men my men won't attack for something like this" Naruto said as they were defending their home like most of the Guardian's tried to do

"Let us push forward" Kenobi said as they got back in their speeders and went further up the canyon

(Few minutes later)

"Whoa, there is life here" Naruto said as they came upon a village filled with white furred, multi-eyed creatures approached them "Nobody try anything, they see any motion they don't like and they'll think we're attacking" he said as he didn't want them to die needlessly

One wearing what appeared like a form of hat approached them with two which were holding spears before it gestured for them to follow him, so they did

"Without 3PO how are we going to talk to them?" Anakin asked

"Who know maybe they're more intelligent than they seem" Kenobi said

They approached one that was wearing some sort of head dress like a chieftain, that garbled in their language before throwing his spear down

"I'm thinking he's the chief, bow or he'll think you're being rude" Naruto said as they all gave him a nice low bow

The chief garbled before backing away and gestured to his hut allowing them inside

Inside, they were given pieces of material to draw with and Kenobi made one of a droid which one of the chief's followers presented to making the chief mad

"We come in peace, we do not seek to do you harm" Naruto said as Anakin raised a beautiful drawing of peace

"Wow man that looks amazing" Naruto said very impressed by his skill

"Thanks" Anakin said as this was easy compared to droid schematics

(few hours later)

The trio exited the hutt with the chieftain and bowed to him before the chief wrapped his arms around Kenobi in a friendly hug

"Aw he likes you" Naruto said as Anakin laughed at his master

"Hug him back master it'll be disrespectful" Anakin said as he laughed at the scene

(2 hours later)

"Finally, warmth" Naruto said as he, Anakin, and Kenobi exited their speedsters

BB-8 raced around his legs happily

"Glad you're back sir, it's getting bad out there" Rex said

"Oh you have no idea" Anakin said as they went inside

(20 minutes later)

"I'm sorry you want to start a fight with them are you insane" Naruto said as his men were taking part in a instigated fight where the otherside did nothing

"These savages have no right to this place, this planet belongs to us" Cho said angrily

"Oh give me a reason to punch you" Naruto said angrily as he made a fist

"gentlemen enough" Kenobi said not needing any bloodshed

"General Kenobi is right, we need peace now, not more violence" Riyo said as this moon was the species home

"All Thi-Zen and the Talz want is to be left alone, Chairman, don't start something unnecessary just because you want your way" Anakin said as he hated the man even more

"And you know what these people are under the protection of the Guardians so you attack them in anyway you die first so test my patience asshole are you ready to die" Naruto said unleashing a massive amount of bloodlust aimed at Cho

'_This will end swimmingly'_ Anakin thought as he knew the chairman would lie and when he did attack them the man would die because Naruto didn't make empty threats and he would not abide by the chairman's aggressive actions

"If you think I will be bullied by you boy then -" Cho was saying before Naruto's lightsaber went through his chest surprising everyone

"Forgive me Chairman but I'm not going to let you slaughter these creatures" Naruto said as he wasn't going to let this man lay waste to an entire species just to get his way

"This will not go well with the senate or the people of Pantora" Kenobi said to him

"And I'll deal with it, I made the mess and I'll deal with the consequences" Naruto said as saving lives was always the best choice

"Come on, it's time to meet with Thi-Sen" Anakin said

"Good, Senator Chuchi, are you ready to speak to him?" Naruto asked surprising her

"Do you think I can" Riyo asked him as she hadn't had much experience with this

"I know you can" Naruto said with a smile

Riyo felt BB bump her leg letting her know he believes in her too

(few days later at the Republic)

"They wanna what?!" Naruto said as he was surprised what Riyo said to him

"The people of Pantora are willing to make a peace treaty… through a marriage between us" Riyo said blushing nervously

'_I swear'_ Naruto thought to himself "wanna go out see if this is what you want?" he asked her as he wouldn't do this unless she felt happy and wanted this

Riyo was pleasantly surprised as most people would abuse this

"Welcome to the relationship" Konan said to Riyo "I was kidding when I was talking about you being attracted to blue" she said to Naruto as a lot of girls had something blue

"Like Master Vizsla would say, the universe works in mysterious ways" Naruto said with a laugh

At that moment Alema came in swaying her hips

"All colors are hot" Naruto said as Alema winked at him

"I have a message for you" Alema said as she handed him a device

Naruto took the device and the instant he saw it he put it away "I gotta go" he said dashing out the room Alema following right behind him

"Is that normal?" Riyo asked Konan curiously

"Around here it is" Konan said with a chuckle "now I'd like to inform you of a few things" she said as she smiled happy that it was just them now

(With Naruto)

Alema pulled Naruto into his room and then saw Oola laying on her stomach on his bed looking at him with a sultry smile

**(LEMON WARNING)**

"Naruto you haven't been giving us much attention." Oola said as she smiled at him as she desperately wanted him

"So please show us some love too" Alema said as she took off her loose and revealing clothing

'_Merry Christmas to me'_ Naruto thought to himself as he looked at the naked red and green Twi'leks

Alema licked her lips once she saw Naruto's naked body '_better than I could've ever imagined_' she thought as she fantasized about Naruto whenever he had sex as she could feel the pleasure he gave women and wanted to experience the real deal

The two Twi'leks crawled to him until his cock was in their faces

"That looks painful" Oola said looking at his throbbing cock before giving it a kiss

"Let us take care of that for you" Alema said as she stroked his cock

'_I love my life_' Naruto thought to himself as he loved being around beautiful women

'_I love my job' _Oola thought as her job meant she'd get to see Naruto often here and on Ryloth

Alema took his cock into her mouth as Oola began sucking on his balls

'_He tastes amazing' _Alema thought as Naruto always aroused her as his very scent drove her crazy as he smelled of hard work and sweat

Naruto petted their heads before beginning to pet their Lekku

'_He has the magic touch'_ they thought as when he petted their head tails they moaned loudly against his cock and balls

"I guess it is true your race really does get fired up when someone pets your lekku" Naruto said as he knew how sensitive it was for them

"The same goes for the Togrutas, and they have three" Oola said stopping for a moment before getting back to what she was doing

"And don't pretend you didn't know I'm sure you had fun with that Jedi" Alema said to him as she wanted to make him feel indescribable pleasure

The two Twi-lek then switched as Oola took his cock into her mouth while Alema sucked on his balls

'_He tastes divine'_ Oola thought loving the taste of his dick wanting to have him cum inside her mouth '_I guess my former life was preparing me for him_' she thought as no man would ever touch her again

"You two are so fucking good" Naruto said complimenting their work

Alema pulled away before whispering into Oola's ear "We can make it better" she said to him as the two grabbed their breasts before squeezing his cock between them before they began rubbing his cock

"Fuck" Naruto said as he enjoyed the softness of their breast and after a while showered them in his cum

The two women began licking his cum off of the other before swapping it between their tongues as they made out with each other

"You are a natural" Oola said complimenting Alema

"I know" Alema said as she kissed Oola "and you are the perfect slut" she said as Oola was a natural at this

The two looked between their bodies as they felt Naruto rubbing himself against their pussies taking advantage of them being on top of each other

"I want in Naruto please give it to me" Alema said begingly as she was desperate to have him in her as he made her happy giving her an actual life and gave her life meaning

"I could use a good show" Oola said

Naruto gave Oola's lekku a small squeeze making her moan loudly "Don't start getting full of yourself now" he said hearing her moan

"Yes master" Oola said never thinking she'd say that name with such joy

Naruto put Alema on her hands and knees as he rubbed himself against her pussy and gave her ass a smack

Alema smiled and moaned happily enjoying how he was treating her as she enjoyed pain and thrived in it

Naruto grabbed her lekku and squeezed them

Alema moaned loudly before moaning louder as Naruto thrusted into her '_yes destroy me please_' she thought as she felt tremendous pleasure and pain sending her over the edge

"You enjoying this, slut?" Naruto asked as he gave her lekku a tug

'_I think we both enjoy being your sluts_' Oola thought as she fingered herself

Alema screamed loudly as she climaxed hard '_can't stop_' she thought wanting him to fuck her till he came not caring her pussy was a little raw from her climax

Naruto pulled out of her pussy making her moan in disappointment before he began rubbing her ass slapping his dick with it

'_Do it please_' Alema thought wanting him to just take her body like he owned her

Naruto gave her lekku another tug as he rammed himself inside of her ass

Alema screamed and cried in pleasure and pain

Naruto just kept thrusting not even giving her a moment to get used to it as he just slammed into her depths making her continue to scream in bliss and slapped her ass hard

Alema's eyes rolled up as her tongue hung from her mouth causing drool to slide down from her lips

'_I think he broke her more than she already was'_ Oola thought as Alema was a slut for Naruto despite never having sex with him and it honestly made the woman more hot in her opinion

Naruto buried himself to the hilt before he erupted inside of her rectum causing her to moan loudly as she fell to the bed

"Now I get my turn" Oola said as Naruto sat down on the bed and she began giving him a tit job loving the taste of his and Alema's juices

Naruto thrusted into her tits loving how they feel around his dick

"I want you Naruto I want you to own me forever I want you to take me wherever you wish I want to please you for the rest of my life" Oola said as she kissed the tip of his dick

Naruto stood up causing her to fall backwards before he got on top of her and thrusted into her pussy before beginning to fondle her breasts giving them gentle squeezes

"You know us Twi'lek women love you I swear me, Alema, Aayla, and Hera have wanted to bang you forever you should've seen how Hera was when you help her with repairs I swear she wet herself with her juices" Oola said as all the Twi'lek women that worked for him found him hot and wanted to have sex with him

"Good to know" Naruto said as he became even hornier

Naruto gave her lekku a gentle squeeze causing her to moan loudly as she climaxed

'My body will never be the same again after this' Oola thought in bliss as Naruto knew all her weak spots and the other girls

(with Konan)

"Wow for such a shy woman you certainly are passionate in bed" Konan said as she looked at a panting Riyo "now I recommend you come see me more often when I stop by because Naruto would destroy you" she said as she looked at the senator of Pantora

Riyo's face turned a dark shade of purple as she blushed and nodded

"And maybe let me know about any attractive senators that could be future lovers for Naruto, with the right persuasion" Konan said as she had seen many senators eye Naruto for different reasons

"Yes mistress" Riyo said as she panted hotly

"Now come here" Konan said as she held Riyo close as the two fell asleep as Riyo nuzzled into her breasts with a smile on her face as she had her face against Konan's breast

(Back with Naruto)

Oola moaned loudly as she bounced on top of Naruto as he sucked on her nipple and played with the other

Naruto picked up the pace making her scream in bliss as she climaxed very hard

"Do you ever get tired?" Oola asked him as she felt lightheaded from that climax

"Not easily, no" Naruto said as he didn't stop thrusting into her

'_Now I see how Alema broke so easily' _Oola thought as she was beginning to see stars as she was feeling more pleasure than ever before

Naruto bottomed out inside of her as he began filling her up making her scream in pure bliss and faint

"Again" Alema said as she pushed Oola to the side wanting a round two, she pinned Naruto down with the force and got on top of him "You filled my ass up, I want to feel you burst inside of my pussy this time" she said as she rubbed herself on him and licks his whiskers

'_I swear she nevers stops looking hot'_ Naruto thought as all of Alema's tattoos her submissive and masochistic personality turned him on a great deal

Alema began bouncing on top of him moaning loudly as she felt him enter her pussy again

'_I swear this'll be my new exercise'_ Alema thought as she wanted to do this every day for the rest of her life

Naruto grabbed her ass and squeezed it before giving it a hard smack making her moan

Alema grabbed his face as she leaned down and pulled him into a kiss "give me your seed" she said demandingly as she moaned desperately wanting it

Naruto put his arms around her before he began picking up the pace "you need to earn it" he said whispering in her ear

Alema screamed in bliss when she felt him enter her womb "I'll earn it anyway I can" she said willing to do anything he wanted so she could receive his seed

Naruto got up and flipped them around getting her back pressed up against the bed hearing the wood creak loudly sounding like it would break

"Don't stop don't ever stop" Alema said as she let out tears of joy and pleasure as she moaned and screamed louder than ever before

Naruto pounded into her like a wild animal in heat

Alema's eyes rolled up as she began drooling again like she did earlier

Naruto began sucking on her neck intent on leaving a mark behind

(few hours later)

"So how were they" Konan asked him sensually eyeing his sweaty body

"Great how was she" Naruto asked as he saw Riyo in bed with Konan

"Much more naughtier than you'd think" Konan said as she gave her ass a squeeze getting a moan from the blue senator "I swear she was good but I'll always prefer you" she said looking at his erect dick

"I love you" Naruto said as they kissed and began to make love

'Forever and ever' Konan thought happily

**(LEMON END)**

(few weeks later)

"You have this handled?" Naruto asked Trilla as she was securing the base while he, Anakin, and Kenobi looked around on Christophsis

"I'm pretty sure thanks to you I can handle droids but the main thing is Ventress" Trilla said as she knew she had little chance against the woman

"Do intend on catching her or seducing her this time" Anakin asked Naruto

"One she has the hots for me she's just one of those women who likes a challenge" Naruto said not denying he was kinda the same

"What woman in this universe doesn't have the hots for you?" Anakin asked him curiously

"...Good point" Naruto said as he seemed to be able to attract women rather easily

"While we have established that Naruto is a dream for many women, need I remind you we are in the middle of a battle" Kenobi said

"You're just mad she isn't into you anymore" Anakin said as it was joke around the younger Jedi

Kenobi's eyebrow twitched before he stepped on Anakin's foot "I'm sorry what was that?" he asked him giving him a stern look

"Nothing" Anakin said groaning as he held his foot in pain

"Ventress wouldn't come here for nothing especially alone is there another traitor" Naruto asked them

"Why don't we take the data from that tactical droid and find out?" Anakin asked as he handed him binoculars and pointed to a tactical droid

(with Trilla)

'_You have got to be shitting me'_ Trilla thought as she looked at the mess hall filled with clones as they discussed in a meeting they were being listened to on a private meeting '_wish I had Naruto's sensory skills he can tell all these men apart_' she thought to herself as she had trouble distinguishing clones

(with Naruto)

"I swear you people need better security" Naruto said to the Jedi as Trilla informed him about the spy that leaked information

Anakin and Kenobi gave him a stern look as they were a little sore on the subject as it could've been one of their men

"Shutting up" Naruto said as they looked for the assassin

(with Trilla)

"I know the location that frequency is coming from those barracks, that's Slick's" Cody said as he tracked the frequency

"One of Slick's men could be a traitor? Oh he won't like that" Rex said as he knew the sergeant's views on traitors

"It could be someone of higher authority think about it no one suspected the captain of being a traitor" Trilla said as Konan told her what happened with Gunray

"I just can't believe that it's one of our brothers, I mean why betray us?" Cody asked them

"Probably the same reason why Naruto doesn't like how the republic uses you. I mean you do their bidding and for what? All you guys do is get killed and simply melted down for another clone, it's kinda sad really" Trilla said as reusing a person's body was a little sickening

"Someone's gotten into the heads of one of our brothers, it's the only reason I can see" Rex said as he wanted to believe it was brainwashing as the separatist have been known to pull that move on rare occasions

"Let's just find out who it is and then hear their story." Trilla said wanting to give the person a chance

(with Naruto)

"You ever get tired of cat and mouse Ventress" Naruto asked knowing she was close by

"Not really" Ventress said as she actually enjoyed herself

"So how are you powers coming along?" Naruto asked her as Konan said she could use them herself and on her own

Naruto turned to see Kenobi and Anakin were giving him a look

"If you must know they are coming along great" Ventress said as she was getting a grate grip on them

"I knew you and her would be chit chatting" Anakin said as he let out a sigh

"Oh shut up" Naruto said to him then ducked as Ventress got behind them 'she was definitely ahead of us' he thought as he eyed her "teleportation" he asked her curiously as he saw a faint trail of green mist "no fast movement" he said to her

"Clever" Ventress said as she liked how smart he was

"What is that?" Anakin said as this was his first time seeing the mist

"Apparently something that she can do but it really goes off when I'm around her" Naruto said as he looked at her leaking the mist

"It is my power something you fools can't comprehend" Ventress said as she knew what she was

"The only thing I can comprehend is that it smells like Rancor breath" Kenobi said making a joke

"Don't piss her off this shit is explosive" Naruto said to him

"Of course it is" Anakin said "If it is, how come her lightsabers don't ignite it?" he asked curiously as to how she hasn't blown herself up

"I have no idea" Naruto said as he wondered that sometimes as the lightsabers seemed to be in certain environments where it should've been set off

"As fun as this has been, I gotta go" Ventress said as she jumped out the window

(with Trilla)

"Ok spill" Trilla said as she had Slick pressed against the wall with the force

"I was striking a blow for all clones, for all of my brothers" Slick said to her

"No I know that look in your eye you want freedom and if you cared about your brothers you wouldn't needlessly sacrifice them selling them out or blowing up the vehicles" Trilla said to him simply as that was nothing but selfishness

"I love my brothers, you're just too blind to see it." Slick said before he was taken away

"Sorry" Trilla said to Rex and Cody

"He wanted more for our brothers, he just did it the wrong way" Cody said as he was greatly saddened by this

"Family isn't something we can always trust true family is formed in bonds" Trilla said as that was something Naruto told her as they weren't bound by blood

Rex and Cody nodded in agreement before they walked away

(few days later with Sabine)

"I swear why are we needed?" Katan asked as she and some of her men were helping the people of Naboo as a plague was going around

"Because while Naruto is wrapping up on Christophsis we need to help here" Sabine said to her

"Commander" one of her men said as she looked back too see him pointing down and over his shoulder

Katan and Sabine crouched down and got behind a tree as they heard droid footsteps as well as some type of hovercraft approaching

"Hello thank you for bringing supplies" Padme said as she wanted to greet them

"Mesa so happy to see you all" Jar Jar said to them

"Hello Jar Jar" Katan said as she saw the Gungan when they got Naruto away from the pirates

"Apologies Senator, you spooked one of my troops and they thought you were some droid group coming towards us" Sabine said as her men may have been protective but they still a bit green when it came to being out in the field so they were a little trigger happy

"Well speaking of droids, Captain Typho and his men had found some and took them down along with a tactical droid, we came to tell you" Padme said as they went to the palace

(Few minutes later)

"Can you tell us anything about the droid maybe about its outer exterior" Katan asked her as they went to the droid lab

"It's covered in mud like most of the droids" Padme said as that was the only thing she noticed about them

They watched as Jar Jar was chasing a blue bug

Sabine followed it with her eyes before grabbing it by the wings "Is this what you're after?" she asked Jar Jar who nodded hungrily "tell us where this is from" she asked as if the droid had it in him they could zero in on the search

"Mesa luven! Is berry berry good tongue-grabben. Yousa find only in one placen in the mud under the Perlote tree!" Jar Jar said before he ate the slug-beetle with his long tongue like a frog

"Where are those trees...and give me that droids head we have BB on board" Katan said as she wanted to see what the droid could do with the head see what information it could pull

"Theysa only in the Eastern swamps" Jar Jar said

(Few minutes later)

"You get more and more interesting all the time little guy" Sabine said as wires came out of BB-8 and into the tactical droid as BB was downloading the droids information into itself

"We only got access codes to doors nothing else" Katan said as she wished they could've gotten more

"Why are you coming?" Sabine asked Padme and Jar Jar

"These are my people" Padme said as she got a gun

BB-8 beeped loudly to get their attention

"We're close" Katan said as she trusted BB-8's judgement

BB shook before beeping again

"No he's got information about a lab and… a virus?" Sabine said as that explained a lot

"Our helmets can protect us if it's airborne, what about you two?" Katan asked Padme

"We'll be fine" Padme said as their suits were insulated

"Good because Anakin would kill us if something happened to you" Sabine said with a chuckle

"The virus isn't airborne yet" Katan said as BB-8 said it was currently just in the water and hadn't been turned into a vapor yet

Jar Jar takes his helmet off and sighs in relief "Thisin suit maken my head squeeze" he said

(few minutes later)

"Wow" Katan said as they saw some Gungan Shaaks laying by the river dead as they found the owner of the herd Peppi Bow and learned what happened

"We need to hurry if it is this effective imagine when it's airborne" Katan said as water usually diluted a contagents effect and potency

(1 hour later)

"You could've mentioned this swamp's mud is thick… as hell" Sabine said as she pulled her foot out of the deep mud

"Mesa like the mud" Jar Jar said as his aquatic body liked it the watery ground

"Tell that to poor BB, he can't roll around at all without getting stuck or sinking" Sabine said as she held the ball like astromech

BB-8 beeped telling them they were close

"About time" Sabine said as BB-8 was heavy to carry which was surprising considering how small he is

Unknown to them a camera came out of the mud and saw them walk by

"Camera shoot" Katan said as she shot it "get to the door" she said as she didn't want them to activate lockdown

Sabin ran as fast as she could with BB-8 and had him unlock the door

Then suddenly they found themselves surrounded by droids and super battle droids as they rose out of the mud

"Damn it" Katan said as she put her hands in the air as did the others

BB-8 was looking at the droids and sent out a force push

"Boy I'm taking you to get a wash" Sabine said as that was awesome

BB-8 whooped before screaming as he got shot by a electrical blast that knocked his systems out

"I knew we should've waited for Naruto" Katan said as they had no choice but to surrender now

(Later with Naruto)

"What do you mean their beacons went offline?" Naruto said from his ship

"We were tracking them but then suddenly they disappeared in the swamps" Captain Typho said to him

"Do you have their last known location either they're underground or their signal is jammed" Naruto said as he was minutes away from Naboo

"We don't know, they're just… gone, I'm sorry" Typho said to him ending the call

'_I swear I hate this rancor shit'_ Naruto thought as he and Konan taught Katan and Sabine on how to prepare for this which they began to teach their men to always be prepared for certain scenarios

Suddenly a button on his ship began to glow

"That's my girls" Naruto said as that was their locator beacons which sent out a frequency that only came to him or Konan could get _'wait it's weak and this place is mostly forest' _he thought as he made it to Naboo

(Later)

"Figured you'd show up" Naruto said to Anakin

"When I saw your signal I knew where to go, do you know where they are?" Anakin asked him curiously in worry

"Ahsoka, always a pleasure" Naruto said to her making the Togruta blush slightly "And I don't know, Typho said they went to the Eastern swamps and that's where their signals disappeared." he said to them

"I could go with the herder they sent back, Peppi Bow and see if I can find anything" Ahsoka said

"You do that, meanwhile let's take a look at the droids they found and see what they can tell us" Kenobi said as he left while Anakin and Naruto remained

"You know where they are don't you?" Anakin asked Naruto

"General location" Naruto said to him as that was the best he could get

"Then if they are somewhere then the droids can give us information about it" Kenobi said as they followed him

'_Be safe'_ Naruto and Anakin thought to their loved ones held captive

(few minutes later)

"What is that?" Kenobi asked Naruto looking at a vial

"The contaminated water if this poison is close to whatever version they're making we might be able to slow it down" Naruto said as he knew enough about poisons to do this

"I thought poisons didn't affect you" Kenobi asked him as Naruto told him he was immune to a lot

"I meant for people affected like that woman and those animals" Naruto said to him as he wanted to speed this up

"Why not just identify the poison and see if it has an antidote?" Kenobi asked him

"It's not in the database so it's either old or new" Naruto said as when diseases die people soon forgot about it

Kenobi stroked his beard in thought as he left Naruto to do his work

"How bad will it be if it is an aerosol" Anakin asked him wondering about the poison

"Those work faster in spreading the disease and we rely on air as it carried throughout our body" Naruto said to him as aerosols were usually the deadlier kind've poisons

"And the plan?" Anakin asked him wondering what the plan was

"It's good it's all on tangerine to distract them while we get in to get them" Naruto said as Ahsoka seemed ready for the job

"Yeah and with Rex backing her up she'll be okay" Anakin said as he had a lot of faith in Rex as the clone captain has surprised him on occasion

"Hopefully this'll go smoothly and the shit won't hit the fan blades" Naruto said as even when things went their way shit still hit the fan

(few hours later)

"Of course shit hit the fan" Naruto said as when they secured the doctor who was trying to resurrect and perfect the Blue Shadow Virus, his assistant droid put the vial of the perfected poison in one of the dispersal bombs and it blew up inside the base

"We need the antidote, tell us now Vindi" Anakin said

"My friend it was my job to manufacture a plague, not to cure it" Vindi said laughing maniacally

"How about you leave him alone with me" Naruto said as his eyes went red and his nails were longer

"My friend I did not have any of the cure in my databanks, let alone made any, so kill me now and all you'll be doing is sparing me from the blue shadow virus' embrace" Vindi said unafraid

'_**Gotta give him credit for not being scared'**_ Kurama said to Naruto as not many people were unafraid of his chakra even a sliver

"Ok guess we have to do this the old fashioned way" Naruto said as he grabbed the man by the neck and took out a syringe which he then injected into the man "that was your poison from the water asshole" he said to him

"Thank you" Vindi said smiling at Naruto

"Is he serious" Anakin asked as the man was still happy even after finding out he was being poisoned

"Yeah he is, and I wasted that sample for nothing" Naruto said as he could get more from the river later

"The antidote is on Iego, in the world of a thousand moons" Kenobi said as he got the information from old sources of information "Unfortunately it's in sepatatist controlled space" he said

"I don't care, what do we need?" Naruto asked him

"Reeksa root" Kenobi said as that was what Typho told them

"Then let's move" Anakin said eager to get there

The three headed for the Twilight and headed off toward Iego

(2 hours later)

"Those are a lot of droids" Naruto said as he saw them slowly approach

"Welcome to Iego" a small boy said to them

"Did you hack and repurpose these droids" Naruto asked as that was impressive for someone the child's age 'Hera would love this kid' he thought to himself

"Yep, and you wanna know how long it took me, scarface? 6 months, you owe me new droids" the kid said to Anakin as he cut down a dozen droids

"Sorry, it's pretty much a reflex at this point" Anakin said to him as he was unused to being near droids and they weren't trying to shoot him

"I won't lie kid, I've thought of doing this to some of the droids, seems kinda of a waste just to wreck 'em" Naruto said as there were hundreds if not thousands of droid remains on Ryloth

"See this guy gets it" the kid said as he got on a hammock that was between two vulture droids that began to slightly swing their legs rocking his hammock

"Hey wanna join the Guardians" Naruto asked him

"The who?" the kid said to them

"You don't know?" Naruto asked him curiously

"Nobody can leave Iego, all because of the curse" the kid said to him

"Curse, what curse?" Kenobi asked curiously

"Drol, haunted, curse whatever, once you get on Iego, Drol won't let you leave" the kid said

After a brief explanation of what he meant they decided to wait till later to deal with it

"What's your name, kid?" Naruto asked curiously

"Jaybo Hood" Jaybo said introducing himself

"Can you take us where we need to go?" Kenobi asked getting a nod from Jaybo

"Just go anywhere, it's all over the place really" Jaybo said

"I like this kid" Naruto said with a chuckle

(few minutes later)

"Aren't you coming?" Kenobi asked Jaybo as he, Anakin and Naruto began scaling down a cliff

"Are you kidding, no way" Jaybo said to them

"Trying to tell us something?" Anakin asked wondering why he didn't want to proceed any further

"It's simple, follow the vines down and dig up the roots, but _don't _touch the vines" Jaybo said to them seriously

"Why not?" Naruto asked him

"The plants don't like it, and they have big sharp teeth" Jaybo said to him still sounding serious

"Teeth? This is getting better and better" Anakin said to him

"And watch out for the flying Xandu" Jaybo said

"The heck is a Xandu?" Naruto asked having no idea what that was

"I'm not sure" Kenobi said as he was just as lost as the other t

Suddenly a large creature that seemed like a cross between a gremlin and a bat flew out and Anakin grabbed onto it "Hop on" he said

"I can't, all three of us will send it tumbling down" Naruto said as Kenobi jumped onto the Xandu's other leg

"This isn't going to work" Kenobi said as he had a feeling

(Later)

Anakin and Obi-Wan let go of the Xandu's legs as Naruto dropped down behind them accidentally touching the vines

Anakin had a small shovel just as vines began to come out of the ground followed by giant venus flytrap like plants

"Work fast" Naruto said as he and Kenobi activated their lightsabers

"I'm going as fast as I can" Anakin said as he began taking out the Reeksa root

"Hurry up" Kenobi said as the plants began to screech and slither towards them

"Got it." Anakin said as he put it in the backpack Obi-Wan had just as one of the plants screeched in their faces

(few minutes later)

"You're alive wow" Jaybo said to them amazed they made it

"Well luckily I have a way with plants" Naruto said as sage mode never came more in handy

"Well it's not like it'll do you good considering you can't leave" Jaybo said to them

"Let's see about that" Naruto said as he was curious as to what prevented them

The trio went to the Twilight and tried to fly off the planet when they encountered a energy field that began bouncing off the many asteroids creating a defense grid

"An energy field, I knew it" Naruto said as Anakin had no choice but to turn back towards Iego as they couldn't get past it

Suddenly they got a transmission showing a very sickly Sabine, Katan, Ahsoka and Padme

"R2 boost the signal" Anakin said as he wanted a strong connection

"So how fucked are we?" Sabine asked them as a lot of things came to prevent them along the way

"We're on our way, don't worry" Anakin said looking at Padme worried about her sickly state

"We've… stopped the battle droids." Katan said as they coughed

"Na...Naboo is safe from con-contamination, but you must keep this bunker sealed" Ahsoka said

"Not happening we have the antidote won't matter" Naruto said as he wouldn't let them die

"Anakin, goodbye, I l-" Padme was saying before the signal was lost

"No!" Anakin said in horror and sadness

"We need to shut off that defense grid" Naruto said as they had little time "those vulture droids can you reprogram them" he asked Jaybo as they needed fire power and numbers

"Sure, I can even fly them by remote control" Jaybo said to them

"The course of the laser grid started around that moon, that must be where the laser emitter is" Anakin said as he had a watchful eye when they first tried it

"Wanna come with us, kid" Naruto asked him

"You know I actually believe you can make it...maybe not them" Jaybo said looking at Kenobi and Anakin skeptically

"Not just that but I know someone who would love your talents" Naruto said as Hera would go nuts for him

"Beats being stuck on this dump" Jaybo said as he got in Naruto's ship with him

(Few minutes later)

"Whoo, it's like fireworks" Jaybo said in excitement watching the nodes of the defense grid explode as they destroyed the beam emitter

'_Maybe I should have Hera study it one of these days' _Naruto thought as that grid was impressive

(few minutes later on Naboo)

"Cut it a bit close there" Sabine said as she looked at Naruto tiredly

"I always make it in the nick of time" Naruto said to her

"How's BB?" Sabine asked worried about the droid after the shock he took

"He's fine, just some fried circuits" Naruto said as he was gonna ask Anakin for help

"Looks like I'll get a break after all" Katan said with a chuckle

"Rest up, you've earned it" Naruto said as they were carried to the ship

(Few hours later)

Chopper screamed as Jaybo chased him

"Come on, I just wanna adjust your personality circuits" Jaybo said as he chased the astromech

"I love this kid" Hera said as she laughed her ass off

"Maybe we should look after him, he is 10 after all" Naruto said to her as Jaybo could relate to Hera best seeing they had a mutual interest in technology

"You mean…?" Hera asked wanting to clarify as she looked at the kid chasing her astromech

"Yeah, let's adopt him" Naruto said to her as the kid looked like an orphan

Hera was a little nervous about agreeing as her father wasn't suited to be a parent she didn't know if she was suited to be one

"Come on Hera, the kid can reprogram droids that would take people like forever, he even made a radio out of, well, junk. He's the perfect kid for you" Naruto said as he saw Chopper begin to scream before the sound of Jaybo screaming was heard as Chopper shocked him

"Oh now you're gonna get it" Jaybo said as he chased Chopper out of the room

"Fine you win" Hera said as they went to ask him if he wanted to be their son

(Few minutes later)

Chopper whooped as BB rolled around in Joy as Hera held Jaybo in her arms happy as the kid said yes to being her and Naruto's son

Konan was watching from around the corner and smiled at the scene but couldn't help but feel a little jealous for not having Naruto's first kid and felt happy for her fellow orphan as he adopted by the best man in the galaxy


End file.
